Anonyme
by MangeuseDeLivres
Summary: Ton père m'a demandé que le jour de sa mort tu puisses trouver du réconfort chez quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne que tu pourras contacter dès que tu seras triste ou que tu auras des problèmes. Elle sera présente à sa place.
1. Contact

Bonsoir/Bonjour la compagnie ! J'ai craqué encore une fois, oui. Une fanfiction sur SnK avec comme personnage principal Livaï, oui. Une illumination m'ait apparu en lisant un manga et j'ai eu envie de partager ce que j'avais dans la tête. Une histoire simple, certainement pas très longue, loin d'être truffée de suspens et qui se déroule à notre époque. J'espère revoir quelques lectrices qui m'ont déjà lu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelle histoire ;]

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : NOUVEAU CONTACT**

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je vivais avec mon père. Nous partagions un appartement en plein centre-ville. Je ne le voyais pas souvent mais sa présence suffisait à combler le manque de ma mère. Elle nous avait quitté alors que je n'avais que trois ans. Un accident de voiture. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment connu alors je ne me rappelais pas beaucoup d'elle. Quelques photos dans le salon m'aidaient à me souvenir de son visage. Ma vie n'était pas très tumultueuse. J'étais encore à l'école. Mon père faisait partie de l'armée, il était major. Si ma mère était encore en vie, elle serait certainement très fière de l'homme courageux qu'il était devenu.

Un jour, pendant le mois d'août alors que mon père était parti en mission, un homme toqua à ma porte. Il portait ce même uniforme de soldat. Je voyais à son visage qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire. Une nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir de sa bouche mais qui devait tout de même être dite. Ce même jour, j'appris que mon père avait succombé au combat.

Ma première réaction avait été de m'écrouler à ses pieds. L'homme s'était immédiatement abaissé pour me réconforter. Il disait que mon père s'était battu comme un fidèle soldat et qu'il avait eu le droit à une mort honorable. Son corps était tombé sur le champs de bataille. C'était la seule explication dont je pouvais me contenter. Le lendemain, j'avais reçu l'ordre d'emballer toutes mes affaires. J'étais encore mineure et par conséquent je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre seule. J'avais atterri chez une tante, que j'avais dû voir une ou deux fois dans ma vie. Elle m'avait accepté à contre cœur, je le savais. C'était la seule personne faisant partie de ma famille qui habitait encore en ville. Au final, j'étais restée une semaine avec elle. Son excuse était qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens financiers pour m'héberger.

C'était la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais actuellement dans cette voiture. Quelqu'un d'autre s'était porté volontaire. Ma tante avait accepté sans réfléchir. Tandis que j'observais la route, je me posai tout un tas de questions sur la personne que j'étais sur le point de rencontrer. Était-ce un homme, une femme ? Est ce que mon père l'avait connu ? En repensant à lui, je ressentis un picotement dans la poitrine. J'avais passé des nuits à le pleurer. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais toujours à surmonter cette épreuve. Si il était toujours vivant, que penserait-il de moi ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu se faire trahir par ses sentiments. J'étais sa fille. Je devais me montrer aussi forte que lui.

Après quelques heures de route, la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant un immeuble. Encore un appartement. Je retirai ma valise du coffre puis mes sacs. Heureusement pour moi, mon tuteur ne se trouvait pas au dernier étage. Je rentrai tant bien que mal dans l'ascenseur avec toutes mes affaires. Lorsque je me postai enfin devant la porte, j'inspirai profondément. Et si cette nouvelle personne ne me plaisait pas ? Et si elle me voulait du mal ? Malgré mes doutes, j'appuyai sur la sonnette. J'arquai un sourcil en entendant des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte, comme si quelqu'un était tombé. D'une seconde à l'autre, je tombai nez à nez avec une jeune femme.

 **-Ah, te voilà !** s'exclama t-elle haletante. **Entre, je t'en prie ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je serai descendue pour t'aider à porter tes bagages.**

Une partie de moi était soulagée de savoir qu'en réalité mon tuteur était une tutrice. Silencieuse, je pénétrai à l'intérieur de ma nouvelle maison. À ma plus grande surprise, cet appartement était assez spacieux pour loger au moins trois personnes. La brune, très contente de me recevoir, m'invita à m'asseoir dans la cuisine. Faisant abstraction de son étrange excitation, je m'exécutai toujours sans piper mot.

 **-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer** , continua-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour. **Je m'appelle Hanji et je serai à partir d'aujourd'hui la personne qui s'occupera de toi.**

 **-Est ce que vous connaissiez mon père ?** la questionnai-je directement.

 **-Bien sûr que oui ! Nous étions de grands amis. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais commandante d'escouade dans le même établissement que lui. Après sa mort, j'ai hérité de sa place en tant que major.**

 **-C'est vraiment très impressionnant.**

J'idolâtrais vraiment les personnes qui avaient réussi à s'épanouir dans une carrière militaire. De plus, Hanji était une femme. Sur le moment, je pensais que j'aurais pu donner n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance de lui ressembler. Savoir qu'elle avait hérité de la place de mon père ne me dérangeait pas. J'y avais déjà réfléchi et peut être que moi aussi, un jour, je pourrais lui rendre hommage à ma façon.

 **-Parle-moi un peu de toi maintenant ! Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **-Ren.**

 **-Et quel âge tu as ?**

 **-15 ans.**

 **-Tu n'es pas très bavarde** , chouina-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes. **Je vois cependant que tu as hérité quelques traits de ton père.**

J'avais souvent entendu cette remarque. À cause de mes cheveux blonds ou encore de mes yeux bleus. Je n'étais néanmoins pas aussi renfermée que lui. J'avais tendance à cacher mes sentiments mais il finissaient toujours par sortir. Certainement un trait que j'avais hérité de ma mère. J'arrêtai de penser à mes parents lorsque Hanji attira mon attention sur les feuilles éparpillées devant elle. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle s'était déjà occupée de mon inscription scolaire pour la rentrée prochaine. Je n'avais plus qu'à signer quelques documents pour confirmer que j'étais bien d'accord pour rester.

 **-Est ce que tu peux me donner ton téléphone ?**

Je me figeai un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait mon portable. J'étais toujours assez méfiante de partager mes affaires mais je me disais qu'elle avait certainement une bonne raison de me le demander. Je le retirai donc de ma poche pour lui donner. Elle appuya plusieurs fois sur l'écran pour ensuite tapoter sur le clavier. Lorsqu'elle retourna le téléphone dans ma direction, elle me montra un numéro du doigt.

 **-Ton père m'a demandé que le jour de sa mort tu puisses trouver du réconfort chez quelqu'un d'autre** , me raconta-t-elle. **Une personne que tu pourras contacter dès que tu seras triste ou que tu auras des problèmes. Elle sera présente à sa place.**

Déstabilisée, je récupérai mon téléphone. Une personne que je pourrais contacter ? Comment étais-je censé m'ouvrir à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas ? Je demandai immédiatement à Hanji quelle était l'identité de cette personne. Elle s'excusa avant de baisser la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas me le dire car le but était qu'elle reste anonyme. Comme un ange gardien qui m'observait de l'au-delà sans jamais entrer réellement en contact avec moi. Sur le moment, je trouvai l'idée totalement absurde. Il m'était impossible de faire confiance à un étranger.

 **-Prends ton temps** , me rassura Hanji. **Tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler tout de suite mais seulement quand tu sentiras que tes épaules ne sont plus assez fortes pour tout supporter.**

 **-Est ce que mon père lui faisait à ce point confiance ? Je veux dire, pour remettre sa propre fille entre ses mains ?**

Un chaleureux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Hanji. Elle m'avoua que cette personne était comme la moitié de mon père. Il n'y avait pas meilleur choix. À moitié convaincue, j'acceptai de laisser le numéro mais je n'étais pas encore décidé à faire connaissance. Notre conversation étant terminée, la brune me proposa de faire le tour de l'appartement. Au fond du couloir, elle me montra une chambre qui était la mienne. Un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Je n'avais rien besoin de plus. Nous commencions rapidement à déballer mes affaires. Hanji m'aida à ranger mes vêtements dans l'armoire et à mettre les couvertures sur mon lit. J'étais sur le point de refermer l'armoire lorsque Hanji cria soudainement.

 **-Toi aussi tu as cette veste ! C'est celle de ton père n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai exactement la même !**

Je me retournai pour voir les yeux de Hanji brillaient de milles feux en observant le vêtement entre ses mains. Une veste de couleur verte, portant l'insigne de l'armée dans le dos. Hanji avait la même car elle en faisait aussi partie. Et moi, j'avais récupéré celle de mon père en tant que souvenir. La brune se leva pour l'accrocher contre le mur. Je ne savais pas réellement la relation qu'avait entretenu mon père avec cette femme mais j'avais l'impression qu'il lui manquait terriblement. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'étais étonnée de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré auparavant.

 **-Bon je te laisse t'installer** , me sourit Hanji, **si tu as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver.**

Après son départ, je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Une nouvelle maison. Une nouvelle famille. Une nouvelle école. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour tout recommencer. Pourtant, je me devais de l'être. Je retirai mon téléphone de ma poche, observant le numéro de téléphone que Hanji m'avait ajouté. Mon père avait prévu de me protéger, même après sa mort. Je me tournai du côté pour mieux réfléchir. Hanji n'avait pas entré de nom. Cette personne ne voulait apparemment vraiment pas dévoiler son identité. Je pensais que le rôle d'ange gardien était celui de Hanji. Pourquoi avais-je besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, j'enfilai la veste verte de mon père avant de me diriger dans le salon. Tasse de café à la main, Hanji était devant la télé. Tandis que je m'installais à côté d'elle, elle me proposa une seconde tasse. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, la remerciant de son geste. J'avais besoin de dormir cette nuit. Demain n'était pas n'importe quel jour. C'était la rentrée.

 **-Alors, est ce que tu es prête ?** m'interrogea la brune excitée.

 **-Pas vraiment** , avouai-je en baissant la tête. **Tout est nouveau pour moi. Et puis, je ne connais personne.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un ami qui travaille en tant que médecin dans notre camps. Son fils sera certainement dans la même classe que toi. Il s'appelle Eren, un garçon très gentil. Essaye de faire connaissance avec lui demain.**

 **-Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour me faire des amis.**

 **-Il est vrai que ton père non plus** , ricana Hanji. **Enfin, si tu te sens seule, tu sais vers qui te retourner.**

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre le canapé. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à me faire un ami ou deux. Seulement parce qu'ils étaient venus vers moi. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de me sentir entourée. Ce n'était cependant pas en me mettant de côté que je pourrais surmonter la mort de mon père. Au contraire, j'y penserai encore plus. Sans oublier cette personne que Hanji voulait me faire contacter. Pour l'instant, je n'étais pas du tout dans le besoin de le faire. Et je n'avais pas non plus envie d'infliger mon malheur aux autres.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, les rayons de soleil traversaient déjà les trous de mon volet. À cette heure, c'était plutôt étrange. Je plissai les yeux avant de regarder l'heure sur mon téléphone. En me rendant compte que je n'avais probablement pas entendu mon réveil, je sautai hors de mon lit. Je me précipitai dans le couloir à la recherche de Hanji. Je me stoppai dans le salon pour l'apercevoir avachie sur le canapé, lunettes de travers. Je me pinçai l'arrêt du nez en entendant ses lourds ronflements. Je ne pouvais définitivement que compter sur moi-même.

 **-Hanji** , l'appelai-je en bougeant son épaule, **il faut se réveiller.**

 **-Quoi ?** demanda la brune en émergeant. **Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il est encore tôt.**

Elle appuya sur son téléphone pour prouver ses dires. D'un instant à l'autre, elle plaça ses lunettes avant de bondir du canapé. Elle s'excusa environ une dizaine de fois de son comportement. Malgré mon énervement, je restai calme. Je n'avais plus que quelques minutes pour m'habiller, me débarbouiller et me coiffer. J'inspirai profondément puis retournai dans ma chambre. J'enfilai mon uniforme, me nettoyer le visage puis m'attachai rapidement les cheveux. J'attrapai une barre de chocolat puis appelai Hanji pour la presser. Nous descendions en trombe jusqu'à la voiture. Heureusement que l'école n'était pas très loin.

Comme je le craignais, l'école était déserte. Hanji avait insisté pour m'accompagner mais j'avais refusé. Je pénétrai dans la cour avant d'apercevoir un tableau avec des affiches. Je cherchai mon nom du doigt puis trouvai enfin la salle dans laquelle j'étais. Le problème était que je n'avais aucune idée par où entrer. Et personne n'était présent pour m'aider. Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches, agacée de voir que le monde était contre moi aujourd'hui. J'arrêtai de râler en entendant du bruit de l'autre côté de la cour. Un homme, vêtu d'un uniforme de travail, était entrain de ramasser des déchets. Si il était concierge ou gardien d'école il devait certainement connaître les lieux. Je me dirigeai dans sa direction puis me postai juste derrière lui. Apparemment, il ne m'avait pas entendu. Pour attirer son attention, je tapotai mon doigt sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'il se retourna et que ses yeux gris rencontrèrent les miens, ma seule envie était de faire demi-tour. Il arqua un sourcil face à mon manque de réaction. J'avais comme perdu la parole. Ce n'était pas sa taille, ni son visage mais simplement son regard qui le rendait si intimidant. J'aurais mieux fait de trouver mon chemin toute seule.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, gamine ?**

 **-Pardonnez-moi** , réussis-je à articuler, **je suis arrivée en retard et je ne connais pas du tout cette école. Est ce que vous pouvez m'aider ?**

J'étais clairement entrain de l'ennuyer. J'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner et de repartir. Contre toute attente, il me demanda la salle que je recherchais. Il m'expliqua ensuite le chemin que je devais prendre et de quel côté monter les escaliers. Malgré ma bonne mémoire, je devais retenir beaucoup trop d'informations. L'homme se retourna, sortant une cigarette de sa poche. Je n'avais pas envie d'être davantage en retard. Je n'avais cependant pas d'autres choix. Avant qu'il ne puisse allumer sa cigarette, je l'interpellai à nouveau.

 **-Cela vous dérangerait de m'accompagner ?**

 **-Je suis gardien d'école,** grogna-t-il **, pas guide touristique. Débrouille-toi.**

Je fronçai les sourcils face à son manque d'amabilité. C'était perdu d'avance. Cet homme n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter. Je commençais même à me demander si ses précédentes instructions étaient justes. Je le dévisageai une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour. Je n'allais vraiment pas donner une bonne image de moi si j'arrivais à ce point en retard. Je passai une nouvelle fois devant le tableau avec les affiches puis me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Lorsque ma main se posa sur la porte pour la pousser, une voix m'interpella.

 **-T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?** cria quelqu'un derrière moi. **De l'autre côté les escaliers !**

Je me retournai pour apercevoir l'homme de tout à l'heure au même endroit, cigarette à la bouche. Il pourrait me montrer au lieu de me hurler dessus. Je pestai intérieurement, changeant de direction sous ses yeux amusés. Je ne demanderai plus jamais mon chemin à un inconnu. Finalement, après avoir perdu une demi heure de mon temps, j'arrivai devant ma salle. Je devais me préparer mentalement. M'excuser correctement. Supporter tous les regards de mes camarades de classe. Déterminée, je retirai la porte coulissante devant moi un peu plus fort que prévu. Le professeur sursauta avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je lui expliquai les raisons de mon retard. Heureusement pour moi, elle accepta mon excuse puis m'invita à rejoindre ma place. Elle avait l'air gentille et son visage était plutôt doux. Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à ma table. J'essayai de ne pas faire attention aux autres mais j'étais un peu déstabilisée à cause des rires et des moqueries.

 **-Ren Smith, c'est ça ?**

Je hochai la tête tout en m'asseyant à ma place. Je n'avais rien raté. Simplement quelques explications que le professeur me répéta gentiment. Je faisais mine d'être intéressée tout en scrutant discrètement ma classe du regard. Nous n'étions pas très nombreux et il y avait plus de garçons que de filles. Je pouvais remarquer que certains groupes s'étaient déjà crées ainsi que des affinités. Tandis que notre professeur nous distribua nos emplois du temps, je cherchai activement à travers mes camarades le garçon avec qui j'étais censé faire connaissance. Je n'avais qu'à lire les prénoms sur les papiers devant eux mais je ne voyais pas très bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je tombai sur celui que je voulais. Eren.

Au moment de la pause, je décidai d'attraper mon courage à deux mains pour aller lui parler. Il n'était qu'à quelques tables de moi et seul. C'était ma chance. Lorsque je m'apprêtai à me lever, une brune passa devant moi pour le rejoindre. Une fille avec des cheveux courts noirs. Elle entama facilement la conversation avec lui. Le brun avait pourtant l'air ennuyé mais accepta de la suivre dans le couloir. Je regagnai ma place, ennuyée de devoir attendre son retour. J'étais près de la fenêtre, et pour passer le temps, je tournai la tête pour observer la cour. L'homme de tout à l'heure était au même endroit, posé contre le mur entrain de fixer son portable. Quelqu'un d'aussi ingrat avait des amis à qui parler mais pas moi ?

Accompagné de la brune et d'un autre garçon, Eren revint en classe quelques minutes plus tard. Contrairement à elle, le blondinet paraissait plus aimable. Malheureusement, encore une fois, la sonnerie m'empêcha de tenter ma chance. Tout le monde regagna sa place tandis que moi je grognai dans mon coin. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel bavard et encore moins extravertie. Une chose était sûre. J'avais assez essayé pour aujourd'hui et j'étais pressée de rentrer.

Une fois la journée terminée, je me levai en trombe pour rejoindre la sortie. Lorsque je passai dans la cour, je détournai le regard pour ne pas croiser celui du gardien. La voiture de Hanji était garée à quelques mètres du portail. Je sautai littéralement à l'intérieur. La brune me salua gaiement puis me demanda comment ma rentrée s'était passée. Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Reprendre les cours ne m'enchantait clairement pas. Cependant, si je voulais penser à autre chose qu'à la mort de mon père, je devais sortir au lieu de rester cloîtrer entre quatre murs.

 **-Est ce que tu as pu parler avec Eren ?** me questionna la brune en démarrant la voiture.

 **-Non, je n'ai pas pu. Il était toujours entouré. C'est plutôt compliqué d'aller vers les autres sans attirer les mauvais regards.**

 **-Je te comprends** , soupira Hanji. **Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour me faire des amis. Mon caractère était trop.. excessif pour eux.**

Un fin sourire suspendu aux lèvres, j'imaginai la situation. Enfin, si elle avait réussi à devenir ami avec mon père c'était certainement parce qu'elle avait quelque chose en plus que les autres. Sur le moment, je me demandai combien d'autres amis il me cachait encore.

Face à mon assiette, je n'avais pas très faim. Pourtant j'étais toujours la première à m'asseoir autour de la table. Je n'étais peut être pas d'humeur. Et face à mon comportement, le sourire de Hanji avait disparu. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que c'était de sa faute. Alors je m'excusai puis nettoyai mon assiette avant de disparaître dans ma chambre.

Je retirai les couvertures pour me hissai à l'intérieur de mon lit. J'avais froid, tellement froid. Avant quand j'avais froid, je dormais avec mon père. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus de ce monde et il m'était incapable de regagner une once de chaleur. Chaque geste, chaque pensée. Tout revenait à lui. Je m'étais retenue toute la journée. Les émotions étaient devenues trop lourdes à supporter. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues en repensant à son visage. Il était parti trop tôt. J'avais encore besoin de lui. J'essayai d'étouffer mes pleurs dans mon oreiller pour ne pas alarmer Hanji. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir s'apitoyer sur mon sort. D'un autre côté, j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un et de lui faire comprendre à quel point ça pouvait faire mal de perdre un parent. Je reniflai une énième fois en pensant à une personne en particulier qui pourrait répondre à cette description. Je me retournai pour attraper mon téléphone et défiler tous mes contacts jusqu'à tomber sur son numéro. Nerveuse, je commençai à tapoter sur les touches de mon écran.

Moi : _J'ai essayé de ne pas te contacter de la journée. Je pensais ne pas avoir besoin de ton aide. Cependant, ce soir je me sens plus seule que jamais. Je repense beaucoup à mon père. Je me demande sincèrement pourquoi il m'a laissé ce numéro. Est ce que je peux réellement compter sur toi ?_

Je laissai mon téléphone sur mon étagère avant de me retourner. J'avais un peu peur de voir son message ou de m'apercevoir que cette personne n'avait peut être pas le temps de s'occuper d'une gamine comme moi. À une heure pareille, elle avait certainement mieux à faire. Après quelques minutes d'attente, je soupirai puis abandonnai l'idée d'avoir un quelconque soutien. Je fermai les yeux, prête à trouver le sommeil. Seulement, je sursautai en entendant une vibration. Je me précipitai de l'autre côté du lit pour sauter sur mon téléphone. En lisant chacun des mots de son message, je retrouvai un soudain semblant de chaleur.

(?) : _Ne sois pas triste Ren. Je serai toujours là pour t'aider. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai._


	2. Habitude

Après un long temps d'absence, je poste enfin la suite. Je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui l'attendaient avec impatience. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : HABITUDE**

 **-Tu es bien souriante ce matin.**

Malgré ma volonté de le cacher, j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur. Je n'arrivais cependant pas encore à proprement accepté la cause de cette joie matinale. Jusqu'à présent, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'un seul message pouvait autant me remonter le moral. Rien qu'en y repensant, je me débarrassais automatiquement des mauvaises ondes. Ce qui était plus compliqué à gérer était le regard pesant de Hanji. Je n'avais pas envie de lui avouer que j'avais craqué hier soir. Elle devait le savoir, elle m'avait peut être même entendu. Je m'ôtai rapidement cette pensée de la tête, me concentrant sur les céréales que j'étais entrain de verser dans mon lait.

 **-Au fait !** s'exclama Hanji en se levant. **Tiens, je t'ai préparé ton repas pour ce midi.**

Elle attrapa un sachet avec une boîte en plastique avant de le tendre dans ma direction, surexcitée. Je la remerciai puis le rangeai dans mon sac. Hanji travaillait dans l'armée. J'en avais presque oublié ce que cela voulait dire. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer entre midi et je devais par conséquent manger à l'école. Je soupirai discrètement en m'imaginant déjà assise seule dans un coin délaissé de la cour. Non, je devais me ressaisir. Ce n'était pas si difficile de s'ouvrir un peu et de se faire des amis.

Une fois devant l'école, je scrutai les horizons pour voir si Eren n'était pas par hasard dans la cour. Par chance, je le retrouvai seul installé sur un banc près de l'entrée. Je m'élançai sans réfléchir mais au dernier moment un autre garçon se plaça à côté de lui. Je serrai fortement la lanière de mon sac, agacée de ne pas pouvoir tenter ma chance. En tournant la tête, j'aperçus le gardien de l'école près des poubelles. Lorsqu'il releva le sienne dans ma direction, j'avançai comme si de rien n'était. Je passai devant Eren en baissant les yeux. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais les siens étaient incroyablement verts, incroyablement beaux. En ouvrant la porte, quelqu'un me bouscula. C'était le blondinet qui accompagnait toujours Eren. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois, visiblement très sincère. Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse, lui signalant que ce n'était pas grave, avant de reprendre ma route.

Le sonnerie se déclencha et j'étais la première à entrer en classe. Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise, attendant que les autres arrivent. Je repensai au message d'hier soir et inconsciemment je souris à nouveau. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé alors je pouvais bien utiliser mon téléphone. Je le retirai de ma poche avant de cliquer sur la conversation en question. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ? Je n'avais qu'à faire comme la dernière fois, lui exprimer ce que je ressentais réellement.

Moi : _Merci pour ton message, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de le lire. J'entame ma seconde journée aujourd'hui et j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas encore faire partie d'un groupe. J'ai toujours eu du mal à m'intégrer. Est ce que tu aurais quelques conseils à me donner ?_

J'appuyai sur le bouton pour lui envoyer, honteuse de devoir demander des conseils pour me faire des amis. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant qui écrivait dans son journal intime tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de déballer. Sur le moment, je regrettais fortement d'avoir pu écrire ce message. Et si cette personne se moquait de moi ? À ma plus grande surprise, mon téléphone vibra quelques secondes plus tard. Le professeur entra en même temps mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de garder les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

(?) : _Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis passé par cette étape. Quoi qu'il en soit, reste comme tu es. Je sais que tu arriveras à t'intégrer, il suffit juste d'attendre le bon moment._

Une nouvelle fois, j'essayai de contenir ma joie. Cette personne avait un réel talent. Elle avait l'air si gentille. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, est ce que je parlais à un homme ou à une femme ? Tandis que je tapotai la question sur mon téléphone, d'autres points d'interrogations se dessinèrent au dessus de ma tête.

(?) : _Est ce que ça change quelque chose ? Je suis un homme._

Pour une raison absurde, je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise. S'il disait la vérité alors il devait certainement être un ami de mon père, ce qui me laissait penser qu'il avait environ la trentaine. Ces déductions me donnaient une description approximative du personnage. Je m'allongeai sur la table, envieuse d'en savoir plus. M'avait-il déjà rencontré pour me demander de ne pas changer ? Essayait-il de se montrer compatissant en me disant que lui aussi était passé par cette étape ? Tant de questions qui restaient encore sans réponse.

Midi sonna. J'attrapai mon sachet de nourriture pour me diriger à l'extérieur de l'école. J'avais essayé de suivre Eren et son groupe mais je les avais rapidement perdu de vue. Je me retrouvai donc dans un coin de la cour, assise seule à une table. Lorsque j'ouvris le couvercle de ma boîte, une douce odeur glissa à l'intérieur de mes narines. Se pourrait-il que Hanji soit en réalité une bonne cuisinière ? Je n'avais qu'à goûter pour le savoir. Et en effet, c'était très délicieux.

Je continuai de déguster mon repas sous un temps plutôt ensoleillé. Il faisait beau et chaud. C'était vraiment agréable. J'arrêtai néanmoins de mastiquer lorsque des bruits étranges parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je me retournai furtivement, pensant attraper le coupable derrière moi. Néanmoins, je n'attrapai personne. Peut être que c'était simplement mon imagination. Je me levai subitement en entendant à nouveau ces bruits, comme des grognements. Je n'étais pas folle, quelque chose était définitivement proche de moi. J'inspectai rapidement les alentours mais toujours rien. Lorsque je regagnai ma place, je relevai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec une fille. C'était elle. Les bruits persistèrent une nouvelle fois. Je compris au bout de quelques secondes que ce n'était pas des grognements mais plutôt des gargouillements provenant directement de son ventre. D'un air crispé, elle pointa mon repas du doigt.

 **-Est ce que je pourrais en avoir un peu ?**

J'arquai un sourcil. Dandinant dans tous les sens, elle attendait ma réponse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une couette et ses yeux étaient marrons. Elle me rappelait bizarrement Hanji. Lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi je devrais l'écouter, elle rétorqua qu'elle avait oublié son propre repas à la maison et qu'elle n'avait par conséquent rien à se mettre sous la dent. Je ne la connaissais pas mais elle était dans ma classe et une idée me traversa immédiatement l'esprit.

 **-J'accepte, mais à une condition.**

 **-Tout ce que tu voudras !** cria la brune désesperée.

 **-Soyons amis.**

Elle plissa les yeux, comme pour analyser le dilemme que je venais de lui imposer. Est ce qu'elle était vraiment entrain de réfléchir ? Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se leva précipitamment avant de me tendre la main.

 **-Je suis Sasha !** se présenta-t-elle. **Ravie de te rencontrer.**

 **-Ren.**

Sans me laisser le temps de serrer sa main, Sasha attrapa ma boîte de nourriture pour laisser son contenu tomber dans sa bouche. Était-ce possible d'être affamée à ce point ? Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas très faim. Je posai mon menton sur ma main, observant ma nouvelle amie. Je n'avais pas envie de faire de préjugés. Sasha paraissait peut être tête en l'air et unique en son genre mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle était quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais facilement m'entendre.

 **-Est ce que tu es nouvelle dans le coin ?** me demanda-t-elle en mâchouillant.

 **-Oui, c'est pour cette raison que tu es la première personne avec qui je parle.**

 **-Et que font tes parents ?** enchérit-elle. **Le mien ne travaille pas mais il est passionné par la chasse et ma mère elle..**

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'expression sur mon visage. La tête baissée, je serrai les dents pour ne pas laisser mes émotions transparaître. Je ne m'y attendais pas et rien que par ma réaction je savais que je n'étais pas encore prête à pouvoir en parler librement. La mort de mon père était encore trop récente. Je n'en voulais cependant pas du tout à Sasha. Elle avait essayé de me poser quelques questions pour faire connaissance. La brune avala nerveusement sa nourriture avant de se lever et de se pencher en avant.

 **-Je suis désolée !** hurla-t-elle. **Je suis désolée ! Je suis stupide, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question ! Je ne mérite pas de terminer ton repas !**

Face à sa soudaine panique, je ricanai. Cela dédramatisa un peu la situation. Je devais m'habituer à recevoir ce type de questions de toute manière. Je n'allais pas rester déprimée toute ma vie. Je m'excusai à mon tour, la rassurant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Pour la première fois, j'acceptai de dévoiler une partie de ma vie. J'expliquai à Sasha ce qu'était arrivé à mes parents. À mon plus grand étonnement, elle m'écouta sans jamais m'interrompre. Elle avait vraiment l'air intéressée par ce que je lui racontais.

 **-Tu es vraiment très forte** , me complimenta la brune. **Moi je n'aurais jamais pu quitter mon chez-moi pour partir autre part. Et puis mon père, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui.**

Je la laissai me raconter à son tour que sa maison était située à côté d'une immense forêt. De générations en générations, sa famille s'était transmise cette passion pour la chasse. Sasha était une fanatique de la viande. Quitter son mode de vie revenait à renier toutes ses origines. Tandis que je l'écoutais attentivement, elle termina mon plat. Et lorsque la sonnerie résonna, nous regagnons notre classe.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter ce que notre professeur avait à nous apprendre. À la place, je regardais par la fenêtre. La cour était vide. Je levai la tête pour observer le ciel. Est-ce que mon père était quelque part là haut ? Sentant que mes yeux commençaient à me piquer, je clignai plusieurs fois les paupières avant de me concentrer sur le tableau. Aujourd'hui, j'avais dû raconter à Sasha ce que j'essayais de surmonter tous les jours. Le problème était que je n'arrivais pas encore à totalement oublier. J'eus une soudaine envie, celle de prendre mon téléphone. J'abandonnai rapidement l'idée, je ne pouvais pas non plus tout le temps compter sur lui.

Des petites gouttes d'eaux tachèrent ma table. J'essuyai immédiatement mes yeux avec ma manche. J'étais agacée de mon comportement. Quel âge j'avais pour pleurer ainsi devant tout le monde ? En plus d'être triste, j'étais énervée contre moi-même. Puis, sortant de nul part, une main entra dans mon champ de vision. Je longeai rapidement ce bras pour atterrir sur le visage d'un garçon. J'étais surprise de découvrir Eren, me tendant un mouchoir. Je le remerciai avant de le prendre et de me moucher. Je passai le reste de l'heure la tête sur la table. Mon visage était rouge et mes yeux gonflés. Au moment de la pause, Sasha se précipita dans ma direction.

 **-Ren ! Je suis sûre que c'est de ma faute ! Je suis désolée !**

Je ricanai, lui demandant d'arrêter de s'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Comme pour se faire pardonner, elle proposa de m'acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria. Je n'y étais jamais allée alors j'acceptai par curiosité. Je me levai, sous les yeux attentifs de Eren, pour rejoindre la brune hors de la classe. Pour me faire remarquer, je m'étais bien faite remarquée. Une fois devant le distributeur, Sasha me demanda ce que je voulais. Je lui pointai une barre de chocolat au hasard. Je n'avais pas très faim mais c'était pour lui faire plaisir. Nous nous asseyons ensuite toutes les deux à une table. La cafétéria était une simple petite salle avec quelques distributeurs, bancs et tables. Je baissai immédiatement la tête en apercevant Eren faire son entré. Je paniquai légèrement en le voyant venir dans notre direction. Devant notre table, Eren salua Sasha. J'étais étonnée d'apprendre qu'ils étaient amis. Puis, son attention se posa vers moi.

 **-Est ce que tu vas mieux ?**

 **-Oui** , répondis-je en agitant la tête, **merci pour le mouchoir.**

 **-Ne lui en veux pas Eren ! Tu sais, Ren a perdu son père et lorsqu'elle se rappelle de lui, il est normal qu'elle ait envie de..**

Mon regard noir croisa celui de la brune. Elle sursauta de peur avant de mettre ses mains devant la bouche. Sasha n'était visiblement pas la bonne personne à qui confier un secret. Gênée, je m'excusai envers Eren. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître mes problèmes et puis c'était certainement très ennuyant pour lui. Mais contre toute attente, il s'installa en face de moi plus intéressé que jamais. Je me retrouvai soudainement déstabilisée de devoir affronter ses yeux si perçants.

 **-Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là. Je peux peut-être t'aider à te soulager. Moi aussi je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un de très cher.**

Son sourire était triste mais son regard était doux. Face à mon manque de réaction, il se gratta la gorge. Parler de mon chagrin avec Eren ? J'avais déjà quelqu'un avec qui le faire. J'étais cependant curieuse de savoir qui était la personne qu'il avait perdu. J'envisagerai peut être d'ouvrir le sujet mais pour l'instant, je souhaitais encore rester sur la réserve.

 **-Ah !** paniqua Sasha. **Il arrive !**

Effrayée, elle se baissa pour se cacher sous la table. Eren et moi la regardions perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'enfin quelqu'un déboula dans la salle. Le gardien de l'école. Comme par magie, toutes les personnes présentes se turent. À ce que je pouvais voir, son aura n'avait pas d'impact que sur moi. Silencieux, il scruta les tables. Les élèves étaient comme figés sur place. L'homme s'avança vers notre table. Avait-il déjà deviné que Sasha se cachait ici ? Elle avait été la première à m'avoir adressé la parole. Je pouvais au moins la remercier une fois. Alors, lorsque le gardien se stoppa devant nous je me levai pour lui faire face.

 **-Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?**

Les élèves se tournèrent vers moi, étonnés de voir que j'avais osé lui adresser la parole. L'homme, légèrement plus grand que moi, arqua un sourcil. Lui aussi ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de répondre à ma question.

 **-Je cherche Sasha Braus** , grogna-t-il, **une gamine de ta classe.**

 **-Elle était avec nous il y a quelques minutes. Il me semble qu'elle est partie aux toilettes.**

 **-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi histoire de voir si tu dis la vérité.**

 **-Je suis élève Monsieur, pas guide touristique. Débrouillez-vous.**

Tandis que je soutenais toujours son regard dur, les élèves autour de nous commencèrent à chuchoter. Je crus même entendre quelques moqueries. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais en lui répondant ainsi. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement rabaisser quelqu'un en public. C'était simplement une petite vengeance de ma part et j'étais prête à en payer le prix. Quelle allait être sa réaction ? J'étais à la fois impatiente et anxieuse de le savoir.

À notre plus grande surprise, il se retourna puis se retira sans rétorquer. Sortant immédiatement de sa cachette, Sasha me sauta au cou pour me remercier. Quelques personnes dans la salle me félicitèrent de mon courage. J'étais mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais. Dire que je regrettais était un peu exagéré mais je n'étais pas totalement satisfaite non plus. Menton posé sur la main, Eren me fixa inexpressif.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Tu es trop froide** , soupira le brun. **Il a peut être l'air méchant et sans pitié mais il peut se montrer très compatissant quand il le veut. La prochaine fois, essaye de mieux choisir tes mots.**

Sa remarque me vexa légèrement. Est-ce qu'il le connaissait personnellement pour prendre sa défense ? Lorsque je lui posai la question, il secoua la tête. Eren avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir ses bons côtés et c'était simplement pour cette raison qu'il était pratiquement le seul dans cette école à l'apprécier. Sur le moment, je me demandai comment cet homme pouvait avoir de bons côtés. Il devait sacrément bien les cacher.

 **-Non, tu as eu raison Ren !** hurla Sasha. **Cette façon de répondre, on aurait presque cru que tu lui donnais un ordre !**

Je me grattai le bout du nez, gênée. Sa réflexion me remémora le visage de mon père. Je m'ôtai rapidement cette image de la tête. Pour changer de sujet, je demandai à Sasha comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu deviner que c'était lui derrière la porte avant même de l'avoir vu. Elle me pointa alors ses oreilles des doigts.

 **-J'ai une audition très développée ! J'ai pu reconnaître le son de ses pas** , grogna-t-elle en dévisageant la porte d'entrée.

Je lâchai un rictus, entendant en même temps la sonnerie retentir. Nous regagnions notre classe. La fin de la journée arriva très vite. Je doublais tout le monde pour être la première à sortir. J'aperçus la voiture de Hanji garée près du portail. Je me précipitai vers elle pour ouvrir la portière et me laisser tomber sur le siège avant. Mon comportement attisa les rires de la brune qui immédiatement me demanda comment s'était passée ma journée.

 **-Bien** , répondis-je simplement.

 **-Bien ?** répéta Hanji. **C'est tout ?**

Je hochai la tête avant de sortir mon téléphone de ma poche. J'avais envie de lui raconter ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui. C'était étrange mais je préférais lui écrire plutôt que de le dire à Hanji. Je commençai alors à tapoter sur les touches de mon écran. D'un sourire amusé, la brune m'observa faire.

 **-Je vois que tu as pris l'habitude maintenant** , ricana-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, n'acceptant pas moi-même la réalité. Je connaissais cette personne depuis un jour seulement et pour couronner le tout c'était un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de mon père. J'avais plus de facilité à lui raconter ce que je ressentais alors que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Je lui faisais étrangement assez confiance pour lui révéler une partie de ma vie. Une fois le message terminé, j'appuyai sur lr bouton pour l'envoyer.

Moi : _Je suis entrain de rentrer. J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai réussi à me faire deux nouveaux amis. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. L'une est un peu excentrique et l'autre est plutôt calme. Tu sais, il y a un gardien dans mon lycée qui est connu pour ne pas être apprécié. Je l'ai rencontré le premier jour et il m'avait laissé une mauvaise impression. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai revu et mon avis sur lui n'a pas changé. Il s'est adressé à moi et je lui ai méchamment répondu. Je voulais simplement me venger. Tu dois me prendre pour une gamine, n'est-ce-pas ? D'ailleurs c'est ainsi qu'il appelle tout le monde. Il n'a peut être pas tort à mon sujet. En tout cas, je pense que je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre avec lui. Il est vraiment repoussant._

Mon message était peut être trop long. J'y avais été un peu fort concernant le gardien de l'école mais j'avais envie que mon correspondant comprenne à quel point je pouvais avoir de mauvaises appréhension à son sujet. Et par dessus tout, je voulais connaître son avis. Me conseillerait-il de l'ignorer à partir de maintenant ou à l'inverse de m'excuser ? Je patientai le reste de la route, regardant quelques fois mon téléphone pour voir si je n'avais pas de réponse.

Après le dîner, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Hanji avait certainement remarqué que je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche du repas. Elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir parce que ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute. Était-ce la faute à quelqu'un d'ailleurs ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je dépendais autant d'une personne. Je n'avais toujours pas reçu de réponse à mon message. D'habitude, il répondait dans la minute. J'attrapai mon téléphone que j'avais laissé sur ma commande. Mon cœur loupa un battement en apercevant que j'avais un nouveau message. Cependant, je grognai dans mon coin en voyant le nom de Sasha affiché. Ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais.

Sasha : _Est ce que ça te dit de sortir et de manger en ville demain ? Vite, répond-moi vite !_

En lisant son message, j'imaginai sa voix surexcitée dans ma tête. Je trouvais sa proposition plutôt sympathique alors je lui répondis positivement. Je basculai de l'autre côté de mon lit, téléphone toujours en main. Je me dirigeai dans les messages pour atterrir sur la conversation avec mon correspondant anonyme. J'étais déçue de constater qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas répondu. J'étais peut être devenue trop ennuyante pour lui. Je me levai puis me glissai dans mes couvertures. Je branchai mon téléphone avant de le poser par terre. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de m'endormir le plus rapidement possible. Je pensais trop. Je me posais trop de questions. Sérieusement, est ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?


	3. Double jeu ?

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ça me donne toujours le sourire en les lisant ! Je suis ravie de vous faire plaisir. Je suis aussi contente de voir que des personnes qui avaient lu mon premier chapitre datant de plusieurs mois suivent toujours cette histoire. Oui, le manga qui m'a inspiré est bien Dengeki Daisy. Si vous aimez les mangas, si vous aimez les histoires d'amours, je vous conseille fortement de le lire. Et j'aimerais aussi remercier la lectrice qui m'a prévenu pour le compte frauduleux. Alors le fin mot de cette histoire c'est que cet auteur n'était pas du tout moi. C'était une française qui voulait tout simplement traduire ma fiction mais malheureusement elle ne m'a pas demandé ma permission donc j'ai décidé de lui demander de tout supprimer. Voilà, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un follow/favori ;]

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : DOUBLE JEU ?**

Pour la troisième fois, mon réveil sonna. Je n'avais pas la force de l'arrêter. Pour quelle raison ? Je m'étais tardivement endormie, tout simplement parce que j'avais attendu le message de mon correspondant pendant des heures et des heures. Message qui n'était d'ailleurs jamais arrivé. Le problème, c'était que je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. En entendant soudainement des pas venir dans ma direction, je me retournai dos à la porte. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me lever.

 **-Ren** , soupira Hanji inquiète. **Pourquoi est ce que tu ne te lèves pas ? Est ce que tu as mal dormi ou peut être que tu as mal quelque part ?**

Je restai d'abord silencieuse. J'aurais pu lui mentir et inventer un mensonge. Hanji était trop gentille, elle m'aurait autorisé à rester. Cela ne me ressemblait cependant pas. Je soupirai discrètement avant de m'étirer et de me lever. J'expliquai à Hanji que j'avais tout simplement mal dormi mais que je pouvais tout de même aller à l'école. La brune hocha la tête, m'indiquant qu'elle m'avait déjà préparé mon petit-déjeuner. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait deviné que ce n'était pas la vérité. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait introduis ce téléphone dans ma vie.

En passant devant ma commode, j'appuyai sur le bouton de mon appareil. Aucun nouveau message. J'étais encore une fois déçue, pourtant je savais que je n'aurais pas de réponse. Je suivis Hanji dans la cuisine, m'installant ensuite à la table. En buvant mon lait, je fixai la brune qui s'était assise en face de moi. Et si j'en profitais pour lui poser quelques questions ? L'homme avec qui je parlais, elle devait certainement le connaître. Je posai mon bol, m'apprêtant à choisir les bons mots pour ma question. Je ne pouvais pas mentir à Hanji mais le pouvait-elle ?

 **-Étant donné que c'est vous qui m'avait donné ce portable, vous devez connaître l'identité de la personne avec qui je parle n'est-ce-pas ?**

 **-Et bien** , dit-elle en réfléchissant, **il se pourrait que oui.**

 **-Vraiment ?** m'exclamai-je en posant mes mains sur la table.

 **-Calme-toi Ren** , ricana la brune. **La personne avec qui tu parles, je dois certainement la connaître puisque c'était un ami de ton père. Je ne sais cependant pas lequel d'entre eux a eu l'honneur d'être choisi.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, me rasseyant sur ma chaise. J'avais envie de la croire. Seulement, mon père n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis dans sa vie. Hanji devait forcément les connaître puisqu'elle était en permanence avec lui à la base militaire. Je soupirai dans mon coin, me demandant si ce n'était pas mieux que j'arrête de vouloir en savoir plus. C'était une envie que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler. J'avais besoin de le connaître. Et puis, je voulais surtout savoir quelle était la raison de son anonymat.

Une fois dans la voiture, je serrai mon sac contre moi. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de préparer mon repas puisque je mangeais avec Sasha ce midi. J'étais très heureuse de pouvoir enfin visiter la ville. Lorsque nous arrivions devant l'école, j'aperçus Eren près du portail. Écouteurs dans les oreilles, il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Je saluai Hanji avant de rapidement descendre de la voiture. Est ce que je pouvais réellement aller lui parler ? J'avais l'impression qu'il était dans sa bulle. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeai dans sa direction. Il releva immédiatement la tête au moment où je rentrai dans son champs de vision.

 **-Salut Ren** , me sourit-il.

 **-Salut Eren. Tu ne rentres pas ?**

 **-Je dois attendre quelqu'un** , soupira le brun.

 **-Et cette personne ne peut pas entrer sans toi ?**

Il resta d'abord inexpressif puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il haussa les épaules, me disant que j'avais certainement raison. Je continuai mon chemin et Eren m'accompagna. Nous marchions lentement, comme si nous voulions prolonger le moment. Je commençai alors à lui poser des questions personnelles. J'appris que Eren habitait plutôt loin et qu'il devait tous les jours prendre le bus pour se déplacer. Son meilleur ami s'appelait Armin. Il était fils unique et vivait seulement avec son père. Sa situation me rappela malheureusement la mienne autrefois.

Nous arrivions tous les deux en classe, ce qui attisa quelques regards curieux. Un blondinet se leva pour nous rejoindre. Je saluai timidement Armin, lui faisant de même. Il entama une conversation avec Eren au sujet d'un livre que je ne connaissais pas. Me sentant de trop, je me retirai discrètement jusqu'à ma place. Je déposais mes affaires sur la table lorsqu'une voix féminine attira ma curiosité.

 **-Eren.**

 **-Mikasa** , bégaya Eren en se retournant. **Je suis..**

 **-Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre.**

C'était donc son prénom. Mikasa, cette fille qui était tout le temps avec Eren et Armin. Un trio que nul ne pouvait louper. À ma plus grande surprise, le brun ne chercha pas à lui mentir. Il lui révéla la vérité. Il avait tout simplement préféré rentrer avec moi. Le regard sombre de Mikasa se déplaça vers ma personne. Je ne baissai pas la tête et décidai de le soutenir. Elle était bizarrement très intimidante, comme le gardien de l'école. Notre professeur entra dans la pièce, coupant court à notre échange. Au même moment, mon téléphone vibra. Pensant que c'était certainement Hanji, je le retirai de ma poche nonchalante. Seulement, en voyant le numéro, mes yeux n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à y croire.

(?) _: Excuse-moi de mon retard, je ne pouvais pas te répondre avant. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas inquiété. Pour répondre à ton message précèdent, je suis content d'apprendre que tu ais réussi à te faire de nouveaux amis. Concernant cet homme que tu n'arrives pas à supporter, je suppose que certaines personnes ne sont pas faîtes pour s'entendre. Je ne te prends pas pour une gamine, tu as le droit d'avoir ton propre avis. Je pense seulement que tu ne devrais pas t'arrêter à une première impression. Si tu ne peux vraiment pas, ignore-le._

J'avais comme l'impression de retrouver mes repères. Je n'arrivais pas encore à m'y faire mais je commençais à dépendre de lui et de ses messages. Je pouvais à nouveau lui parler et j'en étais vraiment soulagée. Par contre, il ne m'avait pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi il n'avait pas pu me répondre. Je haussai les épaules, n'y prêtant pas vraiment d'attention. Joyeuse, je m'apprêtai à lui répondre.

 **-Ren, range-moi ce téléphone. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je te le dis depuis ton arrivée.**

Je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard dur de mon professeur. Elle paraissait d'habitude si calme et si gentille. Elle devait déjà être énervée pour avoir si peu de patience avec moi aujourd'hui. Je décidai néanmoins de l'écouter et de ranger mon téléphone dans ma poche. Pendant le cours, au lieu d'écouter, je repensai à ses conseils. Ne pas s'arrêter à une première impression ou complètement l'ignorer. J'avais bien envie de choisir la seconde proposition mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas rester têtue. Je prendrai certainement ma décision finale lorsque je me retrouverai face à lui.

Le moment de rejoindre Sasha arriva rapidement. Sautillant dans tous les sens, la brune m'attendait déjà à l'extérieur de la classe. Elle me tira par le bras, m'obligeant à courir avec elle. Elle disait que nous devions nous dépêcher si nous voulions être les premiers dans la file d'attente. Sur notre passage, nous bousculions Eren qui nous demanda où nous allions aussi pressées. J'en profitai pour l'inviter, ce que n'apprécia pas Sasha puisque nous étions entrain de perdre du temps. Gêné, Eren se gratta la nuque avant de m'avouer qu'il avait promis à Armin et Mikasa de manger avec eux. Sans réfléchir, je lui proposai de les amener avec lui. D'une seconde à l'autre, ses deux acolytes apparurent à ses côtés. Le blondinet leva immédiatement son pouce tandis que Mikasa se contenta de hocher la tête.

Tandis que nous traversions la cour, je jetai rapidement quelques coups d'œil autour de moi. Je cherchai quelqu'un, plus particulièrement un homme. Mon regard tomba sur sa silhouette, près des poubelles entrain de nettoyer comme à son habitude. Que faire ? Je voulais vraiment passer à autre chose. Ma vraie motivation était en réalité de gagner l'estime de mon correspondant et de lui montrer que j'étais assez mature pour changer d'avis. Je pouvais le faire, j'en étais capable. Peu importe si il me repoussait, au moins j'aurais tenté. Alors, sans prévenir quiconque, je me détachai du groupe pour me diriger vers le gardien de l'école. Il était dos à moi, il ne pouvait pas me voir. Lorsque je me retrouvai enfin derrière lui, je commençai à regretter ma présence. C'est vrai, il devait bien s'en foutre de mes excuses.

 **-Qu'est que tu me veux ?** grogna-t-il sans se retourner.

 **-Je suis venue m'excuser** , murmurai-je mal à l'aise, **pour ce que je vous ai dit l'autre fois. Je suis allée trop loin. Veuillez me pardonner, s'il vous plaît.**

Je m'inclinai, en attente de sa réponse. Mon père disait toujours que s'abaisser rendait le geste plus sincère. Je restai dans cette position plusieurs secondes. L'homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire d'effort puisqu'il ne daignait toujours pas me faire face. Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire de plus ? J'étais venue pour m'excuser, c'était le principal. Lentement, je me redressai avant de faire demi-tour. J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu de réponse. Seulement, deux pas plus tard, sa voix rauque et grave parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui m'obligea à me retourner.

 **-Je te pardonne, on fait tous des erreurs parfois pas vrai ?** me répliqua t-il d'une voix douce. **Non sérieux, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te dire ça ?**

Sa voix douce était redevenu sévère. Sa poigne sur mon épaule me faisait un peu mal. Son visage était proche du mien et je pouvais apercevoir un sourire narquois aux coins de ses lèvres. Sur le moment, je réalisai à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux. Un gris que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je me reculai de quelques centimètres, gênée de la distance. Nul doute que cet homme était perché et que la compensation qu'il comptait me demander le serait tout autant. Je regardai par dessus mon épaule les autres m'attendre, points d'interrogations au dessus de la tête. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le gardien. Son sourire avait disparu et il avait maintenant l'air en colère.

 **-Est ce que tu imagines une seule seconde le temps que j'ai perdu à chercher cette merdeuse à travers toute l'école ?**

 **-Pourquoi est ce que vous la cherchiez d'abord ?**

 **-Elle a pour habitude de manger où bon lui semble. Je retrouve des miettes dans les couloirs, dans les classes et même dans les toilettes.**

Je manquai de pouffer de rire. Le voir grogner pour si peu me donna envie de me moquer de lui. Je pensais me prendre une réplique cinglante dans la figure mais le gardien resta silencieux. Une voix derrière moi attira notre attention. Eren m'appela pour me demander de me dépêcher. Lui faisant signe que j'arrivais, je me retournai une dernière fois vers cet homme. Lui qui n'avait pas pour habitude de parler à des étudiants, il mettait beaucoup de temps pour en venir à l'essentiel.

 **-Je veux que tu viennes à la fin des cours.**

 **-Pourquoi faire ?** le questionnai-je perdue.

 **-À cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu faire ce que j'aurais dû faire puisque j'étais occupé à chercher Sasha. Tu feras le boulot à ma place. C'est ta punition.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée de devoir rester plus tard pour certainement nettoyer. J'acquiesçai en silence avant d'enfin rejoindre le groupe. En passant par le portail, je me retournai discrètement vers le gardien. Cigarette à la bouche, il était toujours entrain de me fixer.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu as été le voir ?** me demanda Eren intéressé.

 **-Je suis allée m'excuser pour l'autre fois** , soupirai-je. **En échange, il m'a demandé de le rejoindre à la fin de la journée pour faire son larbin.**

 **-C'est la fin** , paniqua Sasha en s'attachant à mon bras. **Tu vas devenir son esclave et je ne te verrai plus jamais !**

 **-Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Tu le sais bien, n'est-ce-pas ? Je serai celle qui donnera les ordres !** plaisantai-je.

Prenant part à la conversation, Armin me félicita en disant que mon initiative était très mature. Tout aussi fière de moi, Eren se rapprocha pour poser sa main sur ma tête et ébouriffer mes cheveux. Geste qui me laissa pour presque morte puisque j'étais loin de m'y attendre. Les joues roses, j'imaginai déjà l'expression sur le visage de Mikasa. Je n'avais pas envie de me retourner ni de me faire de fausses idées. Je sentais tout simplement qu'elle n'était pas très ravie d'être avec nous, ni de voir que Eren pouvait apprécier une autre fille. Je pouvais la comprendre. Ils étaient tous les deux meilleures amis depuis leur plus jeune âge. Si j'étais à sa place, je serai certainement moi aussi réticente. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre parce que je n'avais pas quelqu'un d'aussi cher à mes côtés.

Arrivés en ville, nous cherchions et trouvions rapidement un coin pour nous asseoir. La ville était plutôt animée, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mal à trouver de quoi manger. Sasha était sans étonnement la première à sortir son porte monnaie pour courir chez le marchand le plus proche. Les autres quittèrent un à un la table pour aller chercher leur nourritures tandis que moi je réfléchissais toujours. Ce n'était pas comme si je connaissais les lieux et que je pouvais deviner toutes les merveilles que cette ville avait à m'offrir. Ne restant plus que moi, je me levai puis regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus personne. Je me sentais un peu délaissée. C'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que j'aperçois Eren courir dans ma direction.

 **-Pardon** , s'excusa Eren essoufflé, **j'avais oublié que tu étais nouvelle. Et Sasha ne pense à rien non plus !**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave** , souris-je. **Je me serai débrouillée, tu n'avais pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état.**

Lui qui haletait en s'appuyant sur ses genoux releva la tête pour me rendre mon sourire. Je le remerciai d'être revenu pour moi puis acceptai de le suivre. Eren était un garçon très gentil. Je n'avais pas rencontré beaucoup de personnes qui portaient autant d'attention aux autres. Hanji avait eu raison de me le présenter. Au final, Eren m'accompagna jusqu'à un marchand. C'était son préféré et il disait que sa nourriture était délicieuse. Je décidai de lui faire confiance et de tenter ma chance en achetant le même repas que Eren. Lorsque nous retournions à la table, nous étions les derniers à revenir.

Sasha s'excusa immédiatement de m'avoir oublié et d'avoir favorisé son appétit plutôt que moi. Je lui pardonnai sans réfléchir, sachant très bien que je ne pouvais pas la changer et que je devais l'accepter comme elle était. Encore une fois, Mikasa nous observa rejoindre la table d'un mauvais œil. Est-ce qu'elle le faisait exprès ou était-ce simplement sa façon de regarder ? Peu importe la réponse, je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle. Je n'avais pas envie d'être un obstacle à ses yeux entre son amitié avec Eren.

Tandis que je dégustais mon repas, je sortis discrètement mon téléphone de ma veste. Je racontai à mon correspondant ce que j'avais fait et pourquoi j'allais devoir rester un peu plus tard après les cours. En même temps, j'envoyais un message à Hanji afin de la prévenir qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps avant de venir me chercher. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'ancien ami de mon père m'avait déjà répondu. Il disait être à la fois fier et désolé de m'avoir proposé cette idée puisqu'au final c'était de sa faute si je devais faire des heures supplémentaires. Il me souhaitait bonne chance et attendait mon retour avec impatience. Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche, sourire aux lèvres. Chacune de ses phrases était devenue comme une motivation pour toi.

 **-Tu es souvent sur ton téléphone** , remarqua Eren en mastiquant sa nourriture.

 **-C'est vrai ça !** continua Sasha en léchant ses doigts. **Je n'ai pas pensé à te demander mais est ce que tu as un petit copain ?**

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche en ricanant. Moi, avoir un copain ? Si ils savaient qu'en réalité je discutais avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'avais jamais vu et qui avait peut être le double de mon âge. Je le connaissais depuis quelques jours et je lui faisais déjà assez confiance pour lui raconter ma vie. Ils me diraient certainement que j'étais folle de parler à un homme pareil. Sasha serait sans doute prête à appeler la police. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir, pour l'instant en tout cas.

 **-D'ailleurs, échangeons nos numéros.**

Je me tournai aussitôt vers Eren pour lui donner le mien, et inversement comme tout le monde. Voyant Mikasa hors de la conversation, je décidai de faire un pas vers elle et de lui demander son numéro. Elle me le dicta à voix basse puis regagna rapidement son activité précédente, c'est-à-dire fixer Eren. J'avais presque eu l'impression de la déranger.

Inévitablement, à la fin de journée, le moment fatidique arriva. Je n'étais bizarrement pas pressée de quitter la classe, ce qui expliquait mes lents mouvements pour ranger mes affaires. Eren me salua de la main tandis que Sasha pria pour me revoir vivante demain. Je me retrouvai rapidement seule, même la professeur était partie. Je longeai les couloirs, descendis quelques escaliers pour atterrir dans la cour. Je n'avais pas besoin de le chercher puisqu'il était toujours au même endroit. Assis sur un banc près des poubelles, il était encore entrain de fumer. Il tourna immédiatement sa tête dans ma direction en me voyant arriver.

 **-Tu es en retard.**

Je l'avais peut être fait un peu exprès mais je ne pouvais évidemment pas le lui dire. J'inventai donc un mensonge. J'étais passée aux toilettes avant de le rejoindre. Vu sa tête, je devinai facilement qu'il ne m'avait pas cru. Un silence de plomb s'installa et je commençais à me demander pourquoi j'étais venue. Il m'ignorait complétement et ne daignait même pas me regarder. Je n'étais pas un esclave non plus, je pouvais encore me plaindre.

 **-Si vous m'avez fait venir pour rien alors je peux..**

 **-Tu as l'air impatiente de travailler à ce que je vois** , me coupa-t-il. **Très bien, alors pour commencer tu vas me ramasser tous les papiers qui trainent dans la cour.**

Je soupirai dans mon coin, posant mon sac à côté de lui sur le banc. J'enfilai les gants déjà prêts puis entamai le travail qu'il m'avait demandé. Heureusement pour moi, la cour n'était pas très grande. Je pourrais au moins rentrer chez moi avant la nuit tombée. Au fils des minutes, je commençai à avoir mal au dos à force de m'abaisser mais je décidai de me taire. Ce qui m'ennuyait le plus c'était de le voir toujours sur le banc, assis à son aise. Une fois la tâche terminée, je le rejoignis.

 **-C'est bien, tu es rapide. Maintenant, tu vas déplacer ces poubelles jusqu'au conteneur.**

Je manquai de rechigner en voyant la distance entre les poubelles et le conteneur. Malgré tout, en silence, je portai la première poubelle puis la deuxième et troisième. Elles étaient de plus en plus lourdes et je n'exagérais pas du tout. Sauf que le calvaire ne s'arrêta pas là. Après les poubelles, je dus nettoyer les tables à l'extérieur, ramasser les feuilles des arbres puis arroser les plantes. Je n'avais pas eu de pause et j'avais l'impression de pouvoir m'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. J'étais actuellement accroupie devant les fleurs, arrachant les mauvaises herbes qui dépassaient. Essoufflée, j'essuyai mon front avec le dos de ma main. J'étais vraiment épuisée. Je pensais devoir supporter la chaleur jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de glacer se colla contre ma joue.

 **-Ça m'étonne, tu ne te plains pas.**

Je levai la tête pour apercevoir mon interlocuteur, qui n'était autre que le gardien. Avec sa main, il avait collé contre ma joue une bouteille d'eau. Un peu surprise de son geste, je le remerciai la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter sa sympathie ? Une question pour laquelle je n'avais pas besoin de réponse puisque je sautai littéralement sur la bouteille pour boire. Une fois hydratée, je laissai échapper un long soupir.

 **-Mon père m'a toujours appris que montrer ses sentiments c'était comme montrer ses faiblesses. Et puis, si je veux un jour devenir comme lui je n'ai pas le choix que d'apprendre à subir et obéir.**

 **-Devenir comme lui ?** répéta l'homme en arquant un sourcil.

 **-Oui** , continuai-je sans réfléchir, **plus tard j'aimerais faire partie de..**

Je m'arrêtai au milieu de ma phrase, me demandant soudainement en quoi mon rêve le concernait. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je racontais à tout le monde la route que j'aimerais emprunter. En échange, je n'avais reçu que des moqueries et des avis négatifs. Maintenant que mon père était mort, cette envie était de plus en plus présente dans ma tête et j'étais persuadée de vouloir suivre cette voix.

 **-Faire partie de quoi ?**

 **-Ça ne vous regarde pas.**

 **-Tu préfères continuer à arracher les herbes peut être ?**

Je fronçai les yeux, gonflant légèrement les joues. J'aurais aimé lui répondre que oui mais je n'avais plus la force de continuer. Je retirai mes gants puis me laissai tomber en arrière pour me mettre assise. La raison principale de mon silence était que je ne voulais pas entendre les commentaires des autres. Franchement, qui pourrait deviner en me regardant ce que je souhaitais devenir ?

 **-Bon très bien** , soupira le gardien, **je te laisse alors.**

 **-Plus tard, j'aimerais rentrer dans l'armée.**

Le gardien se stoppa un instant avant de faire demi-tour. Un nouveau silence. Je le savais, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire. Nerveuse, je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard froid. Il avait certainement raison. Un métier comme celui-ci ne me collait franchement pas à la peau. Un jour, j'avais fait l'erreur d'en parler à un garçon de ma classe. La révélation était sortie par erreur, à cause de l'ambiance du moment. Sa réponse avait été blessante, sans le vouloir. Il m'avait dit qu'un visage comme le mien, aussi innocent et ravissant, ne devrait pas finir dans un endroit aussi brutal et impitoyable.

 **-Et quel grade tu aimerais atteindre ?**

 **-Et bien** , marmonnai-je en réfléchissant, **je ne connais pas tous les grades mais j'aimerais avoir des hommes sous mes ordres. J'aime aussi beaucoup réfléchir. Je pense que c'est impossible mais je voudrais devenir major..**

J'avais prononcé ma dernière phrase tellement doucement que je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'avait entendu. Je voulais reprendre le métier de mon père. J'osais espérer ne pas devoir répondre pour quelle raison. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui raconter. Et à mon plus grand soulagement, il ne me demanda pas. J'attendais une moquerie, un rire ou une réplique sanglante de sa part. À la place, il passa une main dans ses cheveux ce qui me déstabilisa bizarrement. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il n'était pas si repoussant que ça.

 **-Tu pensais que j'allais me moquer de toi ?**

 **-Oui. C'est ce que tous les autres font après tout.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-La plus part du temps parce que je suis une fille.**

Le gardien s'apprêtait à me répondre mais referma la bouche au dernier moment. Était-ce quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas me raconter ? Pour se rattraper, il essaya de me rassurer à sa manière. Il disait que j'avais encore le temps de grandir et de travailler parce que physiquement je n'avais pas encore l'air de quelqu'un d'assez fort. Je grimaçai en entendant cette remarque. Cependant, en me retournant vers lui, je réalisai que c'était simplement pour se moquer et non me rabaisser. Puis un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Cette sensation était étrange. J'étais contente d'avoir enfin pu être écoutée. Lui qui était connu pour être aussi froid que la glace, je me retrouvai à apprécier sa compagnie. Il était trop gentil pour son personnage.

 **-Aller, c'est bon. Rentre chez toi gamine.**

Dépliant mes jambes, je me levai pour récupérer mon sac. Et si il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être ? Je sentais son regard sur mon dos, je pouvais encore le faire. Je n'avais rien à perdre. J'inspirai alors profondément avant de me retourner et de lui poser une question que j'allais certainement regretter.

 **-L'homme avec qui je parle, est-ce que c'est vous ?**


	4. Mensonges

Bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec ce chapitre ! Désolée du retard avec les cours j'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire j'étais tout le temps fatiguée. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour les reviews et d'attendre toujours la suite malgré mon absence. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre me fasse pardonner ;]

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : MENSONGES**

La question avait échappé mes lèvres. Mon regard était encré dans le sien tandis que lui me fixait inexpressif. Comment réagir si il m'avouait subitement qu'il était bel et bien la personne avec qui je parlais par message ? Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ni même penser que ces deux hommes pouvaient être la même personne. Ils paraissaient si différents, trop différents. L'ambiance commençait à être de plus en plus pesante. L'observant toujours, j'attendais sa réponse. Lorsque qu'il daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche, mon cœur tambourina subitement dans ma poitrine.

 **-L'homme avec qui tu parles ?** répéta-t-il en croisant les bras. **Qui c'est ça ? Ton ami imaginaire ?**

 **-N'importe quoi !** m'emportai-je au quart de tour. **Il est bien réel !**

 **-Ça risque pas d'être moi** , grogna le gardien. **Supporter une gamine comme toi tous les jours, non merci.**

 **-Tant mieux alors ! Je me disais aussi que ça pouvait pas être vous.**

Le gardien haussa les épaules, l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Comment cette idée avait pu me traverser l'esprit ? Évidemment que ce n'était pas lui. Il y avait un énorme faussé entre eux ainsi qu'une différence de personnalité trop frappante. J'avais honte d'avoir été assez stupide pour y croire. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. J'avais terminé mon travail. Je me dirigeai vers le banc pour récupérer mon sac. Je devais partir de cet endroit et au plus vite.

 **-Je t'attendrais au même endroit la prochaine fois !** cria-t-il pour bien se faire entendre.

Je serrai les poings, prête à me retourner pour lui partager le fin fond de ma pensée. Rester calme et ne pas montrer ses émotions. Je répétai la phrase de mon père plusieurs fois dans ma tête. Sac sur l'épaule, je passai silencieusement à côté de lui afin de rejoindre le portail. Je me giflai mentalement une nouvelle fois pour avoir osé lui poser cette question. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pensais, comment pouvait-il savoir que je parlais tous les jours avec cet homme ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hanji arriva devant l'école après avoir reçu mon message. Je lui racontai brièvement ma journée mais aussi ce que j'avais dû enduré pendant cette dernière heure. Sa seule réaction était de rigoler. Je la regardai, arquant un sourcil. Je ne pensais pas être marrante à ce point.

À l'heure du dîner, j'eus inhabituellement très faim. Peut être que mes travaux forcés d'aujourd'hui m'avait ouvert grandement l'appétit. Tenant ma fourchette et mon couteau dans mes mains, j'observai Hanji déposer les assiettes sur nos sets de table respectifs. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux que la nourriture que j'avais sous mes yeux. Sans attendre plus longtemps je sautai sur mon plat, arrachant la viande avec mes dents. Hanji m'observait, comblée de pouvoir me faire plaisir. Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je me pensais chanceuse d'avoir Hanji. Je ne l'échangerai définitivement contre rien au monde.

 **-Si tu savais la journée que j'ai eu** , soupira Hanji en remettant ces lunettes. **J'étais très stressée.**

 **-Que s'est-il passé ?** demandai-je en m'essayant la bouche.

 **-J'ai eu ma première mission en tant que major. J'avais vraiment peur de ne pas réussir à tenir mes hommes en mains.**

 **-Je suis sûre que vous avez réussi au final** , lui souris-je.

En guise de réponse, elle me lança un tendre sourire. J'avais quand même du mal à imaginer Hanji devenir autoritaire ou encore capable d'ordonner des soldats. Elle était tellement gentille avec moi. Je posai mon menton sur ma main, fixant la brune avec jalousie. Elle me paraissait si incroyable. Mon rêve se tenait juste devant moi.

 **-Je vous envie tellement** , avouai-je. **J'aimerais être à votre place.**

 **-Ah oui ? Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Tel père telle fille** , ricana-t-elle.

 **-Hanji** , continuai-je en me rappelant de ma conversation avec le gardien, **il existe quels grades dans l'armée ?**

 **-Et bien** , réfléchi-t-elle en posant son doigt contre ses lèvres. **Comme ton père, major. Il y a ensuite le colonel, le lieutenant et le capitaine qui sont très importants. Le sergent, l'adjudant, le caporal..**

 **-Vous pensez que je corresponds auquel d'entre eux ?**

 **-C'est plutôt compliqué comme question.**

Hanji se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, forçant un sourire. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de mes ambitions. Elle aussi trouvait que ce métier ne me ressemblait pas ? En réalité, je ne m'étais jamais réellement intéressée aux autres grades, mise à part celui de mon père. Je voulais devenir comme lui, rien d'autre. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui me correspondait au final.

 **-Je pense que tu dois d'abord bien cerné ta personnalité et ensuite choisir vers quelle voie te diriger. Au début, les autres soldats me prenaient pour une folle parce que j'étais surexcitée à la moindre nouvelle et découverte. Ils pensaient que j'étais rentrée dans l'armée que pour l'argent et parce que je n'avais pas d'autres endroits où aller. Seulement, j'ai réussi à faire mes preuves quand il le fallait. J'ai dépassé mes limites et réussi à gagner le poste de chef d'escouade. Le plus satisfaisant était de voir ces hommes qui m'avaient tant rabaissés autrefois être maintenant sous mes ordres. C'était comme une sorte de revanche.**

Je l'écoutais les étoiles pleins les yeux. Quelle belle histoire et leçon de morale. Gênée de m'avoir raconté un souvenir aussi personnel, Hanji ricana nerveusement. Maintenant que j'y repensais, elle ne m'avait jamais rien mentionné au sujet de sa vie privée. Je m'étais déjà posée la question plusieurs fois. Est ce que Hanji avait une famille ? Je ne voulais pas me montrer blessante mais elle avait certainement l'âge d'avoir un homme et même des enfants. Et Hanji était loin d'être une femme repoussante. Peut être qu'elle avait quelqu'un mais que ce n'était pas assez sérieux pour en parler. La tête dans les nuages, j'imaginai la vie différente que j'aurais eu si j'avais dû vivre avec un couple. Une situation qui m'aurait définitivement mise mal à l'aise.

 **-Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?** me demanda Hanji étonnée. **Quelqu'un t'a fait une réflexion ? Ne me dis pas que c'est cet homme que tu as dû aider ?**

 **-Non** , répondis-je en la voyant lever le poing, **au contraire. C'est juste que depuis toujours on se moque de moi.**

 **-Pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Souvent à cause de mon physique. Je suis petite et je n'ai pas vraiment de force dans les bras.**

 **-Crois-moi** , ricana Hanji, **la taille ne veut rien dire.**

Je restai silencieuse. Je ne comprenais pas son fou rire soudain. Est ce qu'elle parlait en connaissance de cause ? Sa remarque me remémora une certaine personne. Le gardien de l'école était à peine plus grand que moi et pourtant tout le monde le craignait. Quelque chose chez lui m'effrayait mais attisait à la fois ma curiosité. Peut être qu'il avait raison et que je devrais m'inscrire dans un club de sport. Mon repas terminé, je débarrassai mes couverts puis m'enfermai dans ma chambre.

Je fouillai dans les affaires de mon armoire pour trouver la veste verte de mon père. Je l'enfilai rapidement avant de me mettre en boule sur mon lit. C'était peut être dans ma tête mais je sentais son odeur encore imbiber le vêtement. Aujourd'hui, son nom était souvent revenue dans mes conversations ce qui avait créée en moi un sentiment de nostalgie. J'étais censé ne plus penser à lui mais je me sentais encore plus vide qu'avant. J'avais l'impression d'être seule au monde et de n'avoir aucune épaule sur laquelle me reposer. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas blâmer Hanji ni même mes amis qui essayaient d'apprendre à me connaître. Ce n'était tout simplement pas pareil. Et plus jamais cela ne le sera.

Comme pour relâcher toute ma contenance de la journée, je commençai à pleurer. J'essayai d'étouffer mes pleurs contre ma veste. Devoir me retenir devant les autres m'avait pompé toute mon énergie. Essuyant mes larmes avec ma manche, je fouillai dans mon sac pour chercher mon téléphone. Sur le moment, je m'étonnai moi-même d'automatiquement penser à lui. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à m'en empêcher. C'était plus facile d'écrire ses pensées à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

Moi : _Mon père me manque. Est ce que toi aussi ça t'arrive de penser à lui ? Peut-être que c'est moi le problème. Peut être que je devrais grandir et arrêter de me comporter comme une gamine._

Je reniflai plusieurs tout en regardant mon écran. J'étais impatiente de voir son message apparaître. Et d'une seconde à l'autre, il m'avait déjà répondu.

(?) : _Tu n'es pas un problème Ren. Tu as le droit d'être triste. Moi aussi je ressens l'absence de ton père. J'arrive simplement à mieux le gérer parce que je suis un adulte. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne t'appuies pas d'avantages sur les autres ?_

Moi : _Ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne peut pas me comprendre. Et puis, mise à part me consoler elle ne peut rien faire de plus. Je ne veux pas l'embêter._

(?) : _Pourquoi est ce que tu te confies à moi, alors ? En quoi suis-je différent ?_

Je me stoppai un instant en lisant sa question. Je n'avais pas de réponse à lui donner car je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'expliquer. Mon père devait lui faire grandement confiance pour remettre la vie de sa fille unique entre ses mains. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi Hanji à la place ? Pour cette simple raison, je dédiais à mon correspondant une confiance aveugle. Je savais que je pouvais me confier à lui sans y réfléchir à deux fois. C'était ce que j'essayai de lui faire passer comme message à travers ma réponse. Cependant, j'effaçai subitement tous les mots que j'avais écrit pour lui envoyer une phrase qui moi-même m'étonna.

Moi : _J'aimerais te rencontrer._

(?) : _C'est impossible, sinon ça n'aurait aucun sens._

Je soupirai, me rendant compte qu'il avait certainement raison. Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit avant de poser mon téléphone et de m'enrouler dans mes draps. Je ne pouvais pas le cacher. J'étais de plus en plus curieuse de découvrir l'identité de mon correspondant. Si, comme il le disait, il me protégeait alors il devait certainement pouvoir me surveiller. Je ne le savais peut être pas encore mais il se pourrait même que je l'avais déjà rencontré. Pour la première fois de la soirée, un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Cela faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un faisait encore attention à moi.

Je me dépêchai de déjeuner et d'enfiler mes affaires pour partir en cours. Hanji m'avait prévenu mais j'avais complétement oublié qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'amener à l'école aujourd'hui. Précipitamment, je sortis de l'immeuble pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrivai au dernier moment. Essoufflée, je passai ma carte puis scrutai chacune des places. En réalité, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. C'était un bus qui venait de loin. Au fond, un garçon attira mon attention. C'était Eren. Je me dirigeai vers lui, au même moment le bus démarra me faisant presque tomber sur lui. Je m'installai malgré tout à côté de lui, espérant le voir se retourner vers moi. Seulement, avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il ne m'avait pas du tout remarqué.

 **-Eren** , l'interpellai-je en tapotant son épaule avec mon doigt.

Surpris, il sursauta en m'apercevant. Je secouai ma main, le saluant en souriant. Il retira ses écouteurs par politesse avant de me rendre mon salut.

 **-Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir dans mon bus** , avoua Eren.

 **-J'ai cru comprendre** , me moquai-je. **C'est la première fois que je le prends.**

Eren continua la conversation en me questionnant sur divers sujets. J'étais étonnée de me voir aussi bavarde. Moi qui, quelques jours plus tôt, n'osais même pas lui adresser la parole. Eren était devenu un ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, il referma la bouche pour m'observer un instant et plus particulièrement mes yeux. Maintenant que j'y repensais, je devais avoir les yeux gonflés. J'avais passé la soirée à pleurer et à être scotchée sur mon téléphone. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus, je pouvais le sentir. Je n'étais franchement pas motivée à lui parler de mes problèmes alors je relançai la conversation.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu écoutais ?**

 **-Oh** , s'étonna Eren en regardant ses écouteurs qui jouaient toujours de la musique, **c'est un groupe de musique. Linked Horizon, tu connais ?**

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Eren me donna un écouteur puis rentra l'autre dans son oreille. Une musique très dynamique et très motivante. En l'écoutant, je m'imaginai en uniforme de soldat puis fonçai sur le champs de bataille. Je n'oublierai pas d'ajouter ce groupe à mon répertoire. Jusqu'à l'école, Eren et moi restions l'un à côté de l'autre à écouter de la musique. Par moment, je me perdais et je commençais à le fixer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Je pouvais davantage apprécier la couleur de ses yeux verts. Malheureusement, à l'arrivée, mon regard glissa sur la vitre puis rencontra celui de Mikasa. Je n'étais soudainement plus aussi amusée que tout à l'heure.

Je regagnai la classe avec Sasha, qui déjà de bon matin, grignotait un paquet de chips. Les cours se déroulèrent très lentement. Lorsque je m'ennuyais vraiment, je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre. Le gardien était dans la cour, comme à son habitude entrain de nettoyer. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer son travail ni d'aimer les enfants. Pourquoi venir dans une école alors ? Il m'avait demandé de revenir mais j'ignorais quand est ce que je devais le rejoindre. Toujours dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas directement qu'il avait tourné sa tête dans ma direction. Par simple réflexe, je détournai le regard.

Il faisait chaud. Ce n'était pas pour autant que notre séance de sport était annulée. Maintenant changés, nous étions face à notre professeur et attendions ses instructions. Pour commencer, nous devions nous échauffer et faire quelques étirements. Nous courrions ensuite pendant quelques minutes à une cadence moyenne. Je détestais courir. Je n'avais pas d'endurance. Je pouvais être rapide sur une courte distance parce que mon poids me le permettait. Sasha à mes côtés avait tellement chaud qu'elle se transforma en une flaque d'eau. Notre professeur siffla un instant plus tard puis nous demanda de former des groupes de quatre. Sasha nous regardions automatiquement. Il nous fallait maintenant deux autres personnes. Je cherchai alors Eren parmi la foule. Il était déjà avec Armin et Mikasa. Déçue, je me retournai vers Sasha qui me pointa un garçon du doigt.

 **-Connie !** appela-t-elle. **Viens avec nous !**

Le garçon s'avança nonchalant. Il n'avait pas envie de courir non plus. Je n'étais pas au courant de son amitié avec lui parce que je ne les avais jamais vu ensemble. Pourtant, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Les groupes se formèrent et nous étions toujours trois. Seulement à la fin une fille était toute seule et c'est naturellement de cette façon qu'elle se regroupa avec nous. Elle m'avait l'air froide. Je l'avais déjà remarqué au fond de la classe. Elle ne parlait à pratiquement personne.

 **-Bien** , continua notre professeur. **Vous allez faire un relai alors choisissez bien l'ordre dans lequel vous allez courir.**

Nous formions un cercle pour nous concerter. Je n'y connaissais vraiment rien alors je ne proposai aucune suggestion. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sasha qui leva immédiatement la main.

 **-Moi je sais ! Moi je sais !** dit-elle en sautillant sur place. **Il faut mettre le plus faible à la fin.**

 **-Mais non** , se moqua Connie, **t'es vraiment bête. Il faut mettre le plus faible au début comme ça les autres peuvent rattraper son retard.**

J'étais d'accord avec Connie. Mettre le plus faible à la fin pourrait nous pénaliser. Le problème c'était que personne n'était vraiment meilleur que l'autre. Comment faire ? J'étais douteuse de notre victoire. En face, il y avait Mikasa et Eren qui devaient être très bons à la course. Sans parler des autres groupes qui étaient composés majoritairement de garçons. C'est alors que la blonde, que je ne connaissais pas, brisa son silence.

 **-Il faut mettre les meilleurs au début et à la fin** , expliqua-t-elle en soupirant. **Le premier pourra prendre de l'avance pour le second et le dernier rattrapera le retard du troisième. Je veux bien être la première. Ren, tu seras la dernière d'accord ?**

Son explication était simple mais juste. Par contre, je ne voulais pas être la dernière. C'était comme si tout reposait sur moi. Lorsque je me retournai vers Sasha, elle me supplia du regard de lui laisser son emplacement. Connie, quant à lui, se gratta la nuque en rigolant. Voyant leur réactions, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'accepter.

Les groupes se mirent en place sur le terrain. Je me positionnai sur la dernière marque au sol. Eren se positionna sur la même ligne que moi ainsi que trois autres garçons et une fille. Au son du sifflet, la blonde de notre groupe démarra instantanément. Elle était en tête avec Mikasa. Elles ne devaient être qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre lorsqu'elles passèrent le bâton à la personne devant elles. Sasha commença à courir aux côtés de Armin. Les autres derrières eux regagnèrent du terrain ce qui m'inquiéta automatiquement. Sasha dépassa Armin. Malheureusement, un garçon d'une autre équipe la rattrapa et passa le bâton en même temps qu'elle à l'équipier suivant. Connie démarra. Il était légèrement plus rapide que Sasha mais trois équipes étaient maintenant côte à côte. L'équipe des garçons dépassa Connie qui était à la même hauteur que celle d'Eren. Je me concentrai mentalement en attendant le bâton. Je pouvais le faire.

Je démarrai au quart de tour en recevant l'objet. Je faillis basculer en avant mais heureusement pour moi j'étais toujours en morceaux. J'avais une bonne vitesse. Je n'étais pas très sportive, mes jambes me faisaient déjà mal. Je réussis miraculeusement à dépasser Eren. Il ne restait plus que le garçon en tête de la course. Il n'était qu'à un mètre de moi. Je devais doubler d'effort si je voulais donner la victoire à mon équipe. Je forçai alors mes jambes à se déplacer plus vite. Petit à petit, je me rapprochai du garçon jusqu'à carrément revenir à la même hauteur que lui. L'arrivée n'était plus très loin. Ma poitrine était en feu et mon souffle coupé. Je m'imaginai à quel point mon père serait fier de me voir arriver à la première place. J'étais en tête de quelques centimètres. Plus que quelques secondes et je gagnais. Cependant, juste devant l'arrivée, je m'écroulai au sol sans comprendre.

 **-C'est ce qui arrive quand on est trop sûr de soi !** se moqua le garçon qui arriva premier.

Les autres passèrent devant moi un à un. J'étais tellement sous le choc que je ne me levai pas. Eren passa en deuxième la ligne d'arrivée avant de faire demi-tour vers moi. Nous étions premiers et en une fraction de seconde nous étions derniers.

 **-Est ce que ça va ?** demanda Eren en s'abaissant devant moi.

 **-Oui je crois.**

Je me relevai avec son aide. J'avais simplement quelques égratignures aux genoux. Je saignais à peine. Un pansement et le tour était joué. Les membres de mon équipe se dirigèrent dans ma direction, plus ou moins inquiets de mon état. Sasha se retourna vers le garçon qui m'avait dépassé, grognant et serrant les poings. Connie était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir gagné. La blonde resta silencieuse mais ne lâcha pas le gagnant des yeux. Son sourire satisfait était insupportable.

 **-Tu as vu Mikasa** , l'interpella-t-il fier de lui, **j'ai battu Eren.**

 **-En trichant.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu lui as fait un croche-pied** , continua la blonde de mon équipe.

 **-N'importe quoi !** grogna le garçon. **Vous étiez trop loin, vous n'avez pas pu le voir.**

Sur ces mots, il se retourna pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis. J'avais bien trébuché sur quelque chose mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'à me faire directement tomber pour gagner. Il devait vraiment la vouloir cette victoire. Au final, notre professeur attribua la victoire à son équipe. J'étais un peu déçue, pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. Ce n'était qu'une course après tout. Heureusement pour moi, j'en ressortais indemne.

Pendant la pause, j'en appris plus sur ce garçon auprès de Eren. Il s'appelait Jean. De nature hautaine, il aimait se faire remarquer et montrer aux autres qu'il était supérieur notamment pendant des compétitions comme cette course. Il avait un faible pour Mikasa, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il prenait Eren pour son rival et cherchait en permanence le conflit. Quant à la blonde dans mon équipe, elle se prénommait Annie. Elle était froide mais loin d'être méchante. Elle ne parlait pas à beaucoup de monde, juste à Eren et deux autres garçons. Une fille qui gardait un tas de secrets.

En retournant en classe, j'entendais toujours Jean faire des messes basses à mon sujet. N'allait-il jamais lâcher l'affaire ? Je détestais savoir qu'une personne juste à côté de moi était entrain de se moquer sans avoir l'audace de le faire devant moi. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il essayait de garder sa voix basse. C'était de la simple provocation. Les autres s'étaient éparpillés. Je n'étais qu'avec lui et quelques autres élèves dans le couloir. Ne supportant plus cette intimidation, je m'arrêtai en haut des escaliers.

 **-Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter ?** grognai-je en me retournant vers lui.

 **-Arrêter quoi ?** s'étonna-t-il d'un sourire arrogant. **De savourer ma victoire ?**

 **-De faire comme si je n'étais pas là.**

 **-Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu étais dans notre classe.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, à peine touchée de sa remarque. Pourquoi essayait-il de se coller cette image ? C'était simplement pour se donner en public. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais peut être discrète mais pas muette. Mais comment fermer le clapet à ce genre de garçon ? Il avait l'air d'avoir du répondant mais j'avais l'impression qu'il en profitait parce que j'étais une fille. Je n'avais qu'à me mettre à sa hauteur et voir si il arrivait toujours à me tenir tête.

 **-Est ce que tu veux te battre ?**

Ma question l'étonna sur le moment puis il éclata de rire. Quelques élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés en même temps que lui se moquèrent aussi. Jean arrêta soudainement de rire en s'apercevant à quel point j'étais sérieuse.

 **-Je ne vais pas te frapper** , soupira-t-il ennuyé, **et puis tu as un avantage. Tu sais très bien que je n'utiliserai pas toute ma force.**

 **-Tu n'es pas obligé de viser mon visage** , lui expliquai-je.

 **-Je refuse.**

 **-Tu n'as pourtant pas hésité à me faire tomber tout à l'heure.**

 **-Encore avec cette rumeur ?** s'énerva-t-il.

 **-Si tu réussis à me mettre à terre, j'arrêterai de croire cette rumeur et je dirai aux autres que tu as gagné sans tricher.**

Il scruta autour de lui, réfléchissant au pour et contre dans sa tête. Mon but n'était pas de me défouler ni même de prouver quoi que ce soit, je voulais juste le ramener sur Terre et lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de me chercher. Il était évident que celui qui ressortirait vainqueur de cette histoire, c'était bien moi.

Après réflexion, Jean accepta. Nous déposions tous les deux nos sacs du côté pour nous préparer. Les élèves autour de nous arrivaient à peine à croire que nous allions réellement nous battre. Ce que Jean ne savait pas c'est que j'étais loin de n'avoir aucune notion de combat. Comment ne pas savoir se battre alors que mon père faisait partie de l'armée ? Depuis mon plus jeune âge, il m'avait appris différentes techniques de défense. Jean était grand. Je ne pouvais pas m'attaquer n'importe comment à lui. Je devais viser ses jambes.

Serein, il s'avança vers moi. Il agrippa fermement mon épaule. Je dégageai immédiatement son bras. N'appréciant pas vraiment mon geste, il m'attrapa par le col et usa de sa force pour me soulever légèrement. Avant de lui laisser le temps de me pousser arrière, je frappai l'arrière de sa cuisse avec mon pied. Il serra les dents avant de me relâcher. Il se jeta à nouveau sur moi mais je le tapai une nouvelle fois au même endroit. Il devait avoir un peu mal maintenant. Je n'avais pas taper fort mais j'étais certaine qu'il ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur sa jambe comme avant. Alors il la leva pour viser ma tête. Je baissai furtivement la mienne pour m'accroupir et balayer sa seule jambe encore à terre. Jean tomba en arrière, sur les fesses. Il était tout aussi bouche-bée que nos spectateurs.

 **-Dorénavant, laisse moi tranquille.**

Je m'abaissai pour récupérer mon sac. Jean n'avait toujours pas bougé, affalé par terre. Cependant, tout bascula. Je n'avais pas pu atteindre la lanière de mon sac. J'étais entrain de m'en éloigner et de tomber moi aussi. J'eus à peine le temps de voir où je me dirigeais. Les escaliers. Je fermai les yeux au dernier moment. Mon corps claqua contre le sol, descendant brutalement le long des marches. Je me retrouvai à fixer le plafond et à entendre des cris stridents.

 **-Appelez quelqu'un, vite !**

Mon corps me faisait mal et je n'arrivais plus à bouger. J'avais une forte envie de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir. Néanmoins, je luttai. Ma vision était entrain de s'assombrir, le bruit de se dissiper petit à petit. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, quelqu'un se pencha au dessus de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son identité mais il me disait de garder les yeux ouverts. J'essayais d'écouter ses instructions mais c'était plus fort que moi. Rester consciente était au dessus de mes forces. Murmurant quelques excuses, je me laissai sombrer quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsque je me réveillai, mes paupières étaient lourdes. Je ne bougeai pas, je baissai simplement mon regard pour voir où j'étais. Dans un lit, certainement à l'hôpital. J'étais seule dans la pièce. Pourtant, un tabouret était placé à côté de moi. Des pas parvinrent alors à mes oreilles, laissant quelqu'un entrer par la porte. Faisant mine de toujours dormir, je refermai mes yeux. La personne se dirigea vers moi, s'asseyant certainement sur le tabouret. J'avais envie de savoir qui c'était. Peut être celui qui avait appelé les secours ? Je plissai légèrement les yeux, me permettant à peine de l'entrevoir. C'était lui. Le gardien de l'école.

Mon cœur s'accéléra un peu. J'avais un peu honte de l'admettre mais j'avais pensé à lui au moment de m'évanouir. Pourquoi était-il à mes côtés ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis mon accident ? D'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Beaucoup trop de questions auxquelles il me fallait des réponses. J'ouvris totalement mes yeux, essayant de me redresser sans prévenir. Le gardien se retourna immédiatement vers moi, étonné de me voir soudainement bougé.

 **-N'en fait pas trop.**

Sa voix était toujours aussi froide, toujours aussi stricte. Malgré ma volonté, je ne parvins pas à me redresser correctement. J'avais des courbatures et certainement pas mal d'hématomes. Il me regarda faire, ne daignant pas m'aider. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait y faire quelque chose. Je pensais simplement avoir un réveil plus amical.

 **-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?**

 **-Je viens d'arriver.**

Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de mes lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être bon menteur. Bizarrement, j'étais contente de savoir qu'il avait veillé sur moi. Faisant mine de le croire, je lui demandai ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'étais apparemment tombée dans les escaliers. Il était à l'étage d'en dessous lorsque des élèves étaient venus le prévenir. C'était donc lui qui avait appelé les secours. Cependant, une question me tarauda vivement l'esprit.

 **-Pourquoi m'avez-vous accompagné ?**

 **-Tu aurais peut être voulu te réveiller seule ?** rétorqua-t-il sèchement. **Si c'est le cas, je peux rentrer chez moi.**

 **-Non** , m'empressai-je de répondre, **non. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.**

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Je n'avais plus de sujet de conversation. Lui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler non plus. Pourquoi restait-il alors ? Plus les minutes passaient, plus j'appréciais étrangement sa présence. Elle était apaisante et j'avais l'impression d'être protégée. Nous relevions cependant la tête simultanément lorsque une femme entra en trombe dans la pièce. Hanji, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux ébouriffés, se précipita vers mon lit pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle était inquiète et paniquée. J'avais du mal à lui rendre son étreinte alors je posai simplement ma tête sur son épaule.

 **-Oh mon dieu Livaï** , s'exclama-t-elle, **je te remercie énormément !**

Je fronçai soudainement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Mon regard glissa vers le gardien d'école qui maintenant faisait une drôle de tête. Hanji se pétrifia, comme se rendant soudainement compte de quelque chose. La situation était étrange et encore une fois je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

 **-Livaï ?** répétai-je perdue. **Est ce que vous vous connaissez ?**


	5. Déceptions

Bien le bonsoir chers lectures ! Merci de me suivre et de poster des reviews que je me languis à chaque fois de lire. Pour répondre à un petit "point négatif" qu'on m'a cité, il est vrai que Ren s'attache vite à la personne avec qui elle parle mais elle est encore très immature et je pense qu'à cet âge on s'attache très facilement surtout quand on n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et qu'on reçoit soudainement beaucoup d'attention, voilà haha. Sinon, veuillez m'excuser de mon retard. Pour me faire pardonner voici un long chapitre de +5k mots. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : DÉCEPTIONS  
**

Hanji et le gardien s'échangèrent quelques regards furtifs. La brune avait l'air gênée tandis que lui en colère. J'étais peut être jeune mais pas stupide. Ils me cachaient définitivement quelque chose. Je me retournai vers la brune en accentuant mon regard noir. Face à son silence, je reposai une nouvelle fois ma question.

 **-Est ce que vous vous connaissez ?**

 **-Nous sommes simplement amis** , m'expliqua Hanji en ricanant.

 **-Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?** la questionnai-je sèchement.

 **-Je ne te l'ai pas caché** , continua la brune à voix basse. **Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de le savoir non plus.**

 **-Je vous ai parlé de lui plusieurs fois et pas une seule fois vous avez pensé à me le dire ? Que me cachez-vous encore ?**

Cette fois, je tournai la tête vers le gardien de l'école. Il était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation. Il était pratiquement innocent dans cette histoire mais tout de même concerné. Moi qui avait accepté de faire confiance à Hanji dès la première seconde lors de notre rencontre, je commençais à me demander si j'avais eu raison. Ce n'était peut être pas si important pour eux mais pour moi elle m'avait menti. Une simple mensonge pouvait en cacher un autre. Agacée par leurs manque de réponse, je leur ordonnai de partir. Ils restèrent figés, ce qui m'énerva davantage.

 **-Sortez !** criai-je plus rudement.

Hanji baissa la tête, récupéra son sac puis se déplaça vers la sortie. Le gardien était toujours sur son tabouret, me fixant bêtement. Il devait penser que j'étais qu'une gamine entrain de faire un caprice. Son regard était trop lourd à porter. Je me couchai dans mon lit avant de lui tourner le dos. Quelques minutes plus tôt, je pensais que mon avis avait changé à son sujet. Maintenant, je ne savais plus. Hanji, la seule personne qui avait pu remplacer mon père pendant un court instant, m'avait déçu. Un moment plus tard, le gardien se leva pour probablement la rejoindre. Je me retrouvai à nouveau seule et sans repaire.

Quelques heures passèrent et une infirmière me réveilla doucement en appelant mon nom. Je m'étais endormie, certainement à cause de la fatigue. Je me redressai pour m'adosser contre mon oreiller. Mes mouvements brusques me rappelèrent rapidement mes courbatures. L'infirmière me donna plusieurs médicaments et changea un bandage dont je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence.

 **-En tombant, tu t'es fracturé le poignet.**

Comme pour vérifier ses dire, j'essayai bêtement de bouger mon membre. Je regrettai rapidement mon geste en sentant la douleur me parcourir. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais droitière et le poignet en question était aussi le droit. Elle m'expliqua ensuite que mon pronostic était différent des autres et que je n'aurais qu'à attendre quelques semaines pour complétement guérir.

 **-Quand est ce que je vais pouvoir sortir ?**

 **-Très bientôt** , me sourit-elle.

Le lendemain, un médecin me posa mon nouveau plâtre. Le moment que je redoutais le plus était le moment de revoir Hanji. J'y avait peut être été fort hier mais je ne comptais pas la pardonner de si tôt. Je patientai dans la salle d'attente quelques minutes à peine avant de la voir débouler dans le hall. Je me levai sans lui adresser la parole puis passai devant elle en direction de la voiture. Le trajet était silencieux, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. En rentrant, je m'enfermai directement dans ma chambre. Je récupérai mon téléphone dans mon sac puis m'installai par terre contre le radiateur. Ahurie, j'observai tous les messages non lus s'affichaient sur mon écran.

Sasha : _Ren ! Reviens saine et sauve !_

Eren : _J'espère que tu te rétabliras vite. Envoie-moi un message dès tu seras de retour parmi nous._

(?) : _Est ce que ça te dérange à ce point ? De ne pas savoir qui je suis._

(?) : _Ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas me répondre tout de suite. Est ce que tout va bien ?_

(?) : _Je me fais du soucis. Répond dès que tu peux._

Hanji : _L'école vient de m'appeler mais j'étais trop occupée pour répondre. J'ai essayé de les rejoindre mais ils ne décrochent pas. Est ce que quelque chose est arrivée ?_

Un bref sentiment de regret me percuta en lisant le message de Hanji. Elle avait du terriblement s'inquiéter la connaissant. J'étais aussi très émue par les messages de rétablissements de Sasha et Eren. Pourtant, je l'étais encore plus en voyant que mon contact anonyme avait tout de suite remarqué qu'un incident s'était produit. Lui qui pouvait me surveiller en permanence, avait-il demandé des informations à mon sujet ? Sans réfléchir, je tapotai sur mes touches pour lui répondre immédiatement.

Moi : _Désolée de t'avoir inquiété. J'ai eu un accident, je suis tombée dans les escaliers. Tout va bien maintenant, je suis rentrée._

Je décidai ensuite de faire un message groupé pour Eren et Sasha, leur indiquant que j'étais bien rentrée et que je me sentais mieux. Sasha me répondit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Elle me demanda si je comptais revenir bientôt en cours. Je restai pensive pendant un instant. J'étais plutôt bien partie pour me faire des amis et rester enfermée en prenant l'excuse de mon poignet fracturé n'allait que faire m'éloigner d'eux. J'avais donc décidé. Je retournerai en cours dès la semaine prochaine.

En voyant ma réponse, Eren grogna que je ferai mieux de me reposer et que je n'étais pas obligée de venir. Il se proposa même pour me récupérer tous les cours en mon absence. Sasha, quant à elle, était très contente de me revoir. Alors que je comptais lui répondre, un nouveau message de mon contact anonyme apparut en bannière.

(?) : _Tu es sûre que c'était un accident ?_

Mordillant ma lèvre, j'essayai de me remémorer le moment de ma chute. Malgré mes efforts, je n'en avais aucune mémoire. Ni avant, ni après. Je me souvenais seulement de cette sensation, lorsque ma colonne vertébrale avait claqué contre les marches d'escaliers. Des frissons me parcoururent en y repensant. J'avais été plutôt chanceuse de m'en être sortie qu'avec un simple poignet cassé.

 **-Ren ?** appela soudainement Hanji.

Par réflexe, je cachai mon téléphone derrière moi. Hanji toqua à la porte, attendant mon approbation pour l'ouvrir. Je lui indiquai qu'elle pouvait entrer, malgré notre récente altercation que je n'avais toujours pas digéré. Si je n'avais pas vu son message, je n'aurais de toute évidence jamais accepté de lui adresser la parole aujourd'hui.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?** **Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller faire les courses alors il ne reste plus grand chose dans le frigo** , m'expliqua-t-elle tristement.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave** , répondis-je en soupirant, **je n'ai pas faim de toute façon.**

 **-Ah non !** grogna Hanji. **Il faut manger ! Ça te dirait d'aller au restaurant toutes les deux ? Enfin, si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai..**

Elle avait l'air tellement triste, tellement désolée de m'avoir menti. Je pestai intérieurement en voyant qu'elle me faisait de la peine. Cela ne me ressemblait pas de pardonner aussi vite. Seulement, je ne voulais pas la décevoir davantage. Je soupirai d'exaspération avant de lui répondre que j'étais d'accord.

 **-Ah oui ?** sauta-t-elle de joie. **Génial !**

Elle se précipita vers moi pour me soulever et m'enlacer. Je n'étais pas du tout prête à un tel enthousiasme.

Une demi heure plus tard, nous étions en route pour un restaurant dont j'avais déjà entendu le nom mais que je n'avais jamais testé. Il était plutôt tôt donc nous n'attendions pas longtemps avant de trouver une table. L'ambiance resta tout de même froide. Je n'avais pas oublié cette histoire et je ne connaissais toujours pas les raisons de pourquoi Hanji m'avait menti. Et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler non plus. Son comportement montrait qu'elle me cachait vraiment quelque chose. Pour cette raison, lorsque nos plats arrivèrent enfin, je décidai de l'interroger une nouvelle fois.

 **-Vous vous connaissez depuis quand, vous et le gardien de l'école ? Enfin je veux dire, Livaï..**

 **-Depuis des années** , me répondit-elle en goûtant la salade qu'elle s'était commandée, **nous sommes de très bons amis.**

Elle resta silencieuse. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire ? Elle commençait à m'agacer. Ou alors c'était peut être moi qui n'essayait pas de me montrer compréhensive ? Une femme, qui essayait de cacher sa relation avec un autre homme, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Je manquai de me taper le front en pensant soudainement a une des raisons pour laquelle Hanji restait sur la réserve. J'étais stupide de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt.

 **-Est ce que c'est parce que vous avez déjà eu une relation et qu'à tout hasard ça s'est mal terminé ?** demandai-je gênée.

Hanji se stoppa, laissant par la même occasion sa fourchette à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle me fixa intensément, comme si je venais de dire l'impossible. Puis soudainement, elle s'étouffa en pouffant de rire. Tandis qu'elle toussait, les autres clients du restaurant se retournèrent vers nous. Embarrassée, j'essayai de comprendre ce que j'avais pu dire de si drôle.

 **-Moi et Livaï ?** répéta-t-elle en s'essuyant les larmes des yeux. **Ça ne va pas dans ta tête Ren.**

Je la regardai un peu bêtement, arquant un sourcil. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en avoir un fou rire. À moins que la raison était si évidente ? Voyant mon incompréhension, Hanji redevint sérieuse puis m'expliqua qu'ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour entretenir une telle relation. Et puis, sortir avec quelqu'un n'était apparemment pas son but premier. Chose que je trouvais tellement dommage. Hanji était une femme intelligente, brave et loin d'être repoussante. Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de rencontrer quelqu'un ? Le temps, certainement. Il était vrai qu'elle était souvent absente et avait peu de temps pour elle à cause de son métier.

 **-Et pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis un certain temps. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il allait être gardien dans ton école.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** la questionnai-je intéressée. **Il n'a pas toujours été gardien ?**

 **-Non, pas vraiment.**

Je ne pouvais pas savoir si Hanji disait la vérité ou non et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais un peu maintenant. J'étais passée à autre chose, à ma plus grande surprise. J'observai mon plat, me préparant à manger avec ma main gauche. Soudain, une petite idée me traversa l'esprit. J'attrapai mon téléphone avant de prendre mon repas en photo et de l'envoyer à mon contact anonyme, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le visage ni même le prénom. Hanji ricana dans sa barbe en me voyant faire. J'avais un peu honte. Néanmoins, il me répondit en mettant un peu plus de temps que d'habitude.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?** s'excita la brune.

Il m'avait envoyé une photo, lui aussi. Une photo sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un carton de pizza, avec quelques parts restantes à l'intérieur. J'étais plutôt étonnée. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse. Prenant quelques secondes pour analyser la photo, j'essayai de voir si il n'avait pas laissé quelques indices qui pourrait m'aider à connaître son identité. Malheureusement, rien. Mise à part le nom de la pizzeria à laquelle il avait certainement commandé sa pizza. De toute façon, je doutais fortement qu'il était assez bête pour me révéler quoi que ce soit par erreur.

Une fois nos repas terminés, je remerciai Hanji pour cette soirée agréable. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé en tête à tête avec quelqu'un, du moins avec mon père. En rentrant à l'appartement, je filai rapidement à la douche avant de me glisser dans mes couvertures. Cette histoire de nom me perturbait. Et puis, j'en avais assez de ne pas savoir comment l'appeler. Pour cette raison, je décidai de tenter ma chance puisqu'il était plutôt tard.

Moi : _Quand est ce que je vais pouvoir connaître ton nom ? C'est bizarre de te parler alors que je ne sais rien de toi._

(?) : _Cela te pose à ce point un problème ?_

Moi : _Oui. Et d'ailleurs, c'est perturbant de ne pas pouvoir ajouter de nom dans ton contact. Il m'en faut absolument un, ce soir !_

(?) : _Est-ce un ordre ?_

Moi : _Exactement !_

(?) : _Je n'aime pas les ordres._

Mes doigts restèrent figés au dessus de mon écran. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse si froide. Je devais l'avoir vexé. Il était vrai que lui et moi n'étions pas assez proches et peut être que je ne pouvais pas plaisanter avec lui comme je le faisais avec mes amis. C'était plutôt logique en fin de compte. Je restai donc plusieurs minutes à réfléchir comment lui répondre. J'avais peur de dire quelque chose de mal. Au final, il me renvoya un message. Ce qui m'étonna énormément d'ailleurs mais j'étais plutôt contente. Cela voulait dire que lui non plus ne voulait pas terminer la conversation de cette manière.

(?) : _Désolé, je ne voulais pas te répondre de cette façon. C'est juste qu'on en a déjà parlé, je ne peux pas te dire mon prénom. Si tu tiens vraiment à me trouver un surnom, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Kobe. C'est le nom de la ville dans laquelle je suis né._

Il avait tout de même l'air encore un peu contrarié. C'était un de ses traits de personnalité que j'avais retenu. Facilement vexé et facilement contrarié. Je ricanai dans ma barbe en voyant que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir mauvais caractère. Et à ma plus grande surprise, je n'étais pas du tout déçue. Je savais que jamais il ne m'aurait révélé son vrai prénom. Je pouvais enfin nommer son contact, ce que je m'appliquai de faire immédiatement. Plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que si il ne voulait pas que je le sache, c'était parce qu'il faisait partie de mon entourage. Il était donc plus proche de moi que je ne le pensais. Est ce que je l'avais déjà vu ? Est ce que je lui avais déjà parlé ? Je divaguais. Néanmoins, j'avais une autre question à lui poser. Une question qui m'occupait l'esprit depuis un moment déjà.

Moi : _Je te remercie. En plus, ça me permet d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Si ça t'intéresse, moi je suis née à Nagasaki. Je n'ai pas envie de te déranger plus longtemps mais j'aimerais te poser une autre question. Est ce que je peux ?_

Kobe : _Oui, je t'écoute._

Moi : _Quel âge as-tu ?_

Kobe : _J'ai 26 ans._

Je restai légèrement étonnée devant mon écran. Je l'imaginais plus vieux, étant donné l'âge de mon père. J'étais rassurée, je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise maintenant. Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il irait me mentir jusqu'à son âge. Ce que ça faisait du bien, de discuter ainsi sans s'inquiéter de ce que pouvait bien penser la personne en face.

Moi : _Et moi j'en ai 15._

Kobe : _Je le sais ça, haha._

Moi : _Et qu'est ce que tu sais d'autres sur moi ?_

Kobe : _Je sais à quoi tu ressembles. Je sais que tu t'appelles Ren. Je sais que tu fêteras tes 16 ans dans quelques semaines. Je sais que tu ne te laisses pas faire et que tu es très têtue. Je sais que tu préfères ne rien dire quand tu te sens mal parce que tu as peur d'ennuyer les autres. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas le gardien de ton école. Et je sais que tu aimerais beaucoup me rencontrer._

Je lus son message avec un sourire sur les lèvres. J'aimerais en savoir tout autant sur lui. Malheureusement, c'était impossible. En voyant qu'il était assez tard, je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit avant de poser mon téléphone sur ma commode. Je me tournai et retournai dans mon lit ce soir là. J'étais à la fois pressée de retrouver mes amis et anxieuse de revoir le gardien de l'école. Je n'avais pas oublié que lui aussi m'avait menti, même si il ne me devait rien et que nous n'étions pas proches.

Les jours passèrent et le jour de mon retour arriva. Je me réveillai avant mon réveil ce matin là. Je pris mon temps pour me préparer. Me voir avec tant de difficultés pour simplement m'habiller ou me coiffer m'énervait au plus haut point. Est ce que c'était réellement une bonne idée d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui ? Après de longues minutes de préparation, je sortis finalement de ma chambre. Hanji était entrain de préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Je ne lui en voulais plus et j'espérais qu'elle ne mentirait plus à l'avenir. Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'elle se retourna en criant parce que je ne l'avais pas appelé pour m'aider.

 **-Tu ne changeras jamais, hein.**

Je rigolai nerveusement. Je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais faîte ainsi. Je préférais me débrouiller plutôt que d'embêter les autres. Une fois mon bol de lait terminé, nous enfilions nos manteaux en direction de la voiture. Pendant la route, Hanji me demanda si j'étais stressée. J'essayai de lui montrer que non mais elle était loin d'être dupe. Évidemment que je redoutais un peu le moment.

À ma plus grande surprise, je n'eus pas le temps de poser un pied à l'intérieur de la cour que deux personnes me sautèrent dessus. Deux têtes que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Sasha et Eren. Ils me prirent immédiatement dans leur bras, geste qui me surprit étant donné depuis le peu de temps que nous nous connaissions. Je leur rendis leur étreinte à l'aide de mon seul bras pour l'instant valide. Au dessus de leur épaules, j'aperçus Mikasa, Armin et Connie qui me souriaient un peu plus loin. Après ces retrouvailles, je regagnai la classe avec mes camarades. J'avais été si anxieuse pour si peu.

À la pause de midi, j'eus l'occasion de discuter un peu plus avec eux dans le couloir. Je leur racontai mon séjour à l'hôpital et eux m'expliquèrent ce que j'avais loupé, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Eren me parla des devoirs que je devais rattraper et Sasha ce qu'elle avait mangé pendant mon absence. Malheureusement, j'arrêtais d'écouter la conversation lorsqu'au bout du couloir je remarquai une personne dont j'avais oublié l'existence et que je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir. Il m'avait bien vu mais garda la tête droite, faisant mine de rien. Jean avança le long du couloir. Cependant, quelque chose me tracassa. Tous les élèves présents semblaient faire des messes basses à son sujet.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent en voyant arriver du côté opposé une personne que j'appréhendais réellement de revoir. Je me figeai sur place, osant à peine relever la tête. Le gardien de l'école et Jean s'apprêtèrent à passer devant nos yeux. Deux personnes qui avaient joué un rôle important durant mon accident. Deux personnes pour qui je ressentais actuellement deux sentiments très différents. Ils se regardaient d'une façon étrange. Une part de moi était un peu déçue de voir que le gardien ne daigna poser un regard sur ma personne. Puis, ils passèrent l'un devant l'autre et c'est à ce moment très précis que Jean lâcha un cri de douleur. Il se tenait fermement l'épaule. Je levai un sourcil, me demandant ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup.

 **-Vous pourriez faire attention !** cria t-il en se retournant.

Le gardien s'arrêta net avant de se retourner vers Jean. Son regard froid me donna et nous donna certainement à tous des frissons. La tension était palpable dans tout le couloir. Néanmoins, le gardien n'insista pas et regagna sa route.

De nouveau assise à ma table en classe, j'étais très pensive. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire puisque je ne pouvais plus écrire. Depuis ce matin, Eren et Sasha se relayaient la tâche de reprendre le cours pour moi. Sauf qu'à cet instant, ils étaient tous les deux occupés. Je n'avais pas envie de demander à Mikasa, elle le ferait à contre cœur. Je n'avais pas non plus envie d'embêter Armin. Ce n'était pas grave, c'était juste un cours.

 **-Tu veux que je t'aide ?** soupira quelqu'un.

Je me tournai pour croiser le regard de Annie. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis mais ça me faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle voulait m'aider. Je hochai la tête pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord. Elle commença alors à recopier ce qu'il y avait écris sur le tableau. Je l'observai remettre sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Annie n'était pas une fille populaire pourtant je la trouvais très belle. Puis je me rappelai de la course que j'avais fait avec elle. Elle avait été la première à remarquer le sale tour de Jean. Peut être que je pouvais lui poser quelques questions à son sujet.

 **-Dis** , l'interpellai-je, **est ce que c'est moi où Jean ne fait plus autant le malin qu'avant ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas toi.**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **-Tout le monde sait.**

 **-Sait quoi ?**

 **-Que c'est à cause de lui que tu as le bras dans le plâtre.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu perplexe. Voyant mon incompréhension, Annie m'expliqua que c'était Jean qui m'avait fais tomber dans les escaliers. Il m'avait tiré en arrière pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. En guise de punition, il avait été expulsé de l'école pendant plusieurs jours. C'était surtout grâce aux nombreux élèves qui avaient témoigné en ma faveur que Jean avait été sanctionné. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas eu de preuve.

 **-C'est bizarre** , chuchotai-je, **je ne m'en souviens pas. Je suppose que c'est quand même vrai.**

 **-Il a eu ce qu'il méritait depuis très longtemps.**

Je ne compris pas le sens de sa phrase. Je ne manquai cependant pas de remarquer l'infime sourire sur les lèvres de Annie.

Je terminai les cours plus tôt car mon professeur avait apparemment une réunion et ne pouvait pas assurer sa présence. Je n'avais pas encore envoyé de message à Hanji pour la prévenir. En fait, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose ou plutôt de voir quelqu'un avant de rentrer chez moi. Je pris alors mes affaires en direction de la cour. Je pensais l'apercevoir du côté des poubelles, certainement entrain de nettoyer, mais j'étais forcée de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la cour, le gardien de l'école manquait toujours à l'appel. Je décidai de m'asseoir sur un banc et d'attendre que l'heure s'écoule. Hanji allait bien finir par arriver. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je relevai la tête et aperçus dans un coin caché par un mur notre professeur. Elle souriait et touchait quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas voir. Puis elle se recula pour partir et la personne cachée s'avança enfin. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que cette personne en question soit le gardien de l'école.

Aucun des deux ne m'avait vu. Ils étaient tous les deux partis de leur côté respectif maintenant. Je ne savais pas si je devais me lever pour aller le voir ou tout simplement attendre Hanji. Je me posais trop de questions. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le gardien avait un lien avec notre professeur. Et puis, ils avaient l'air de se cacher. Une chose était sûre, l'histoire de sa réunion était complètement fausse.

Je m'étais finalement décidé de le suivre. En restant discrète, je suivis ses pas jusqu'à atterrir devant une maisonnette en bois. Elle était plutôt grande et tout de suite je pensais à toutes les choses imaginables et possibles qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur. Est ce que je devais patienter ou entrer ? J'en avais un peu marre d'attendre alors je toquai plusieurs fois. Face à son manque de réponse, j'entrai sans rien dire. J'avançai de quelques pas pour changer de pièce puis je l'aperçus enfin. Du moins, je ne pouvais voir que son dos de l'endroit où je me tenais. Devant lui, il y avait une table. On aurait dis qu'il travaillait sur quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur alors comme pour signaler ma présence, je me grattai la gorge.

Il se figea avant de se retourner lentement vers moi. Est ce que je le dérangeais à ce point ? Son visage affichait une mine plutôt sévère.

 **-Bonjour** , le saluai-je gênée.

Il ne daigna me répondre et continua de me scruter d'un mauvaise œil. J'étais encore plus mal à l'aise. Je ferai mieux de lui dire ce que je voulais lui dire et rapidement déguerpir de cet endroit.

 **-Je souhaitais simplement vous remercier** , dis-je rapidement, **au revoir !**

J'étais sur le point de me jeter sur la porte pour m'enfuir mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

 **-Me remercier pour quoi ?**

 **-Pour avoir été présent lors de mon accident. Je sais que c'est vous qui avait appelé les secours et je sais aussi que vous êtes la dernière personne que j'ai vu avant de m'évanouir.**

Il resta de marbre, ne sachant quoi répondre. J'y avais pensé maintes et maintes fois et j'étais certaine que c'était lui. J'avais reconnu son visage avant de perdre connaissance. Étant donné qu'il ne répondait pas, j'attrapai mon courage à deux mains afin de lui parler de la deuxième raison pour laquelle je voulais lui parler.

 **-Et puis, je vous ai mal parlé à cause de votre relation avec Hanji. Ça ne me regarde pas du tout, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.**

Toujours rien. Il me regarda une dernière fois, stoïque comme à son habitude, puis retourna à son occupation. Est ce que j'allais vraiment repartir ainsi ? J'étais déçue. Je m'attendais à un peu plus de réponse de sa part. Je suppose que j'avais été un peu trop enthousiasme de le revoir. Pendant quelques secondes, je fixai inconsciemment son dos sans le vouloir. Je n'avais pas envie de partir. Alors, j'avançai sans me poser trop de questions. Je regardai par dessus son épaule en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction et durant un instant je me retrouvai étonnée du peu de distance qu'il y avait entre nos deux visages. Je me reculai, reprenant ma taille normale, et décidai de relancer la conversation.

 **-Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

 **-Quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas** , rétorqua t-il froidement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée de me faire rejeter. Je me décalai pour me mettre à côté de lui et observer de mes propres yeux ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Je restai perplexe un moment car je ne devinais pas du tout ce que c'était. Je ne voyais qu'un tas de ferraille et plusieurs câbles qui valdinguaient dans tous les sens.

 **-Vous me remontrerez une fois que vous aurez terminé ?**

 **-On verra ça** , soupira t-il, **maintenant rentre chez toi.**

D'un signe de la main, il me montra la sortie puis encore une fois il me tourna le dos. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler aujourd'hui. Du moins, pas à moi en tout cas. Je décidai donc de finalement m'en aller et de le laisser tranquille.

La voiture d'Hanji m'attendait comme à son habitude devant le portail. Je ne l'avais pas attendu longtemps puisque l'heure était rapidement passée. Nous nous saluèrent comme à notre habitude et nous racontions notre journée sur le chemin du retour. Hanji était joyeuse et avait le sourire aux lèvres mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme si elle se forçait à ne rien me montrer.

Une fois à la maison, Hanji enleva son manteau et ses chaussures puis s'installa dans la cuisine. Elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant. J'étais sur le point de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre lorsqu'elle m'appela. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Et sa triste mine n'arrangeait guère ce que je pensais.

 **-Assis-toi Ren** , me sourit-elle. **J'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Et bien, je suis demandée en urgence sur le front dès demain.**

Pendant un instant, j'eus du mal à respirer. Demander sur le front ? Tous les souvenirs de mon défunt père me revinrent en mémoire. Le jour où il m'avait annoncé qu'il allait participer à la guerre. Le jour de son départ. Le jour où cet homme est venu m'annoncer sa mort. Je perdis contrôle de mes émotions et les larmes coulèrent automatiquement sur mes joues.

 **-C'est trop dangereux Hanji !** criai-je tristement. **L'histoire va se répéter encore et encore. Vous allez mourir comme mon père et une nouvelle fois je serai abandonnée ! Je vais être toute seule et devoir aller dans une autre famille ! Je veux pas partir d'ici j'ai enfin des amis et j'ai enfin réussi à reprendre mes racines avec vous.**

 **-Calme toi Ren calme toi** , me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule. **Je ne vais pas mourir je ne t'abandonnerai pas. C'est juste pendant un petit moment.**

 **-Est ce que je vais devoir retourner chez ma tante ? S'il vous plaît, pas là-bas..**

 **-Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas refuser et je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule !** s'énerva t-elle légèrement. **Et si un assistant social venait te rendre visite et s'apercevait que j'étais partie ? Je perdrai ta garde définitivement !**

Je baissai la tête. Elle avait raison mais je refusais de retourner chez ma tante. Elle me détestait et je la détestais. Je ne connaissais personne dans le coin où elle vivait et je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner.

 **-Ren je suis vraiment dés..**

Je me levai en furie sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Mon immaturité faisait surface. Sans lui adresser un moindre regard, je montai les escaliers en trombe et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. J'attrapai le cousin sur mon lit et je criai de toutes mes forces à l'intérieur.

Il faisait nuit maintenant dehors et je n'avais toujours pas quitté ma chambre. J'avais catégoriquement refusé de voir Hanji et avait même refusé le repas qu'elle m'avait préparé. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir. Elle voulait m'abandonner elle aussi. Triste, j'attrapai mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Kobe. Je restai immobile un moment face à mon écran. Pourquoi est ce que je faisais toujours appel à lui quand quelque chose n'allait pas ? Lui aussi allait m'abandonner un jour ou l'autre et en plus il ne voulait même pas me voir. Dans un élan de colère, je jetai mon téléphone contre le mur.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Pourtant, j'étais en plein milieu de la nuit. Je pensais trop. Je me tournai à droite et gauche pour trouver le sommeil mais en vain. Agacée, je m'assis sur mon lit. Je fixai le mur en face de moi puis mon regard se déplaça jusqu'à mon téléphone par terre. Il ne me fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour me lever et aller le chercher. Heureusement pour moi, il s'allumait encore.

Moi : _Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je viens d'apprendre que mon tuteur actuel allait s'absenter pendant un moment et que j'allais devoir retourner chez ma tante. Je préfère mourir que de la revoir. Je sais que tu ne peux pas faire grand chose d'où tu es mais ça sera la seule fois. S'il te plaît, est ce que tu peux m'aider ?_

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'espérais de lui en envoyant ce message. Je m'endormis immédiatement après ça.

Le lendemain, j'étais forcée de constater qu'il ne m'avait pas répondu. C'était la première chose que j'avais vérifié. J'étais profondément touchée. Sans quitter ma chambre, je remplis ma valise et me préparai pour mon départ. Je descendis les marches d'escaliers avec mes affaires. Hanji m'attendait en bas.

 **-Écoute j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je..**

 **-Peu importe** , la coupai-je, **je m'en fiche.**

Je me dirigeai vers la porte sans lui dire au revoir. Ça me faisait du mal de lui répondre si méchamment mais je lui en voulais tellement. J'ouvris donc la porte sans trop y penser. Cependant, je tombai sur une personne que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir devant ma porte.

 **-Tu ne retournes pas chez ta tante Ren** , m'expliqua Hanji, **si tu veux rester ici je pense que c'est la meilleure personne pour te garder.**


	6. Premier faux pas

Bonsooir tout le monde ! Désolée, j'ai fait le fantôme encore.. J'étais très occupée ces derniers temps je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui attendent impatiemment la suite à chaque fois. Hier j'ai vu le nombre de lectures sur mes chapitres et je me suis dis qu'il était temps que je me bouge pour écrire la suite. Du coup me voilà, j'ai essayé de vous pondre un bon chapitre en 2 jours j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie de toujours me suivre malgré mes disparitions. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, à la prochaine !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : PREMIER FAUX PAS**

Je grimaçai, laissant tomber mon sac comportant mes affaires au sol. Je restai stoïque face à la personne devant ma porte. Que faisait-elle chez nous ? Je me répétai mentalement plusieurs fois les mots de Hanji. Elle était la meilleure personne pour me garder si je voulais rester. Qui aurait cru que le gardien de l'école, de son prénom Livaï, était celui en qui la brune avait placé ses derniers espoirs ?

 **-Bonjour.**

Sa voix était toujours aussi froide, son visage toujours aussi fermé. Je le jaugeai de haut en bas. Je le voyais pour la première fois dans des habits du quotidien. Je commençais même à penser qu'il paraissait moins menaçant sans sa blouse de travail. Face à mon silence, le gardien haussa un sourcil puis leva la tête vers Hanji. Celle-ci l'invita à entrer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je décidai alors de faire simplement demi-tour et de fermer fortement les yeux. Est ce que j'étais entrain de rêver ? Si il était réellement la personne qui allait me garder, cela allait impliquer beaucoup de choses désormais.

 **-Livaï** , appela la brune, **qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

Je me stoppai, laissant mes profondes pensées pour plus tard. Je regardai au dessus de mon épaule puis remarquai que le gardien était toujours devant la porte. Hanji l'avait pourtant invité mais il n'avait pas bougé. Qu'attendait-il ? Des frissons me parcoururent lorsque son regard perçant glissa vers le mien.

 **-Je rentre seulement si elle le veut** , indiqua-t-il. **C'est la principale concernée dans cette histoire elle a le droit de me refermer la porte au nez si elle le souhaite.**

Mon visage commença à chauffer, signe que j'étais gênée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à autant de politesse de sa part, lui qui avait tant l'habitude de me remballer à l'école. J'étais touchée. Lui et Hanji attendaient impatiemment ma réponse. Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas refuser puisque sinon j'étais dans l'obligation de retourner chez ma tante et il en était hors de question. Et puis, pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'avais cette envie de me rapprocher de lui. Du moins, d'être gentille avec lui pour me rattraper de notre précédente altercation.

 **-C'est d'accord** , souris-je.

Il hocha la tête, passant à côté de moi pour rejoindre Hanji. Elle nous demanda de nous asseoir à la table de la cuisine pour discuter des prochains jours qui allaient suivre. Le gardien était en face de moi tandis que la brune était à ma droite. L'ambiance était étrange. Je n'arrivais toujours à me faire à l'idée que le gardien et moi allions cohabiter ensemble pendant un moment. Cohabiter ensemble voulait dire avoir une certaine proximité. L'écart entre nos deux âges venait renforcer ce sentiment de gêne que j'éprouvais envers lui.

 **-Je vous explique** , commença Hanji, **je serai absente pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles vous allez devoir vivre ensemble et vous occuper de l'appartement. Ren, c'est une chance énorme que Livaï nous aide. Je veux que tu lui en sois reconnaissante et que tu sois respectueuse à son égard.**

 **-Compris** , répondis-je.

 **-Et toi Livaï je veux que tu sois responsable envers elle. Elle n'a pas l'âge de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle veut donc tu as le droit de lui imposer des règles qu'elle devra bien évidemment respecter.**

Le gardien hocha la tête. C'était bizarre de voir Hanji dans cet état. Elle avait l'air à la fois stressée et triste de partir. Elle avait certainement peur de me laisser seule même si j'étais persuadée que sa confiance envers cet homme était énorme. La brune continua ses explications un moment puis nous demanda enfin si nous avions des questions.

 **-J'en ai une.**

 **-Oui ?** me questionna Hanji.

 **-Est ce que je dois garder secret ce nouveau changement ?**

 **-Et bien** , dit-elle en réfléchissant.

 **-Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution** , enchérit le gardien. **Premièrement, ça ne regarde personne et deuxièmement c'est mieux pour notre.. image.**

J'étais un peu perplexe face à sa réponse. Notre image ? Avait-il honte de moi ? Je décidai de penser à autre chose et d'accepter que je ne pourrais garder ce secret que pour moi. C'était certainement mieux ainsi. Qu'est ce que pourrait penser les autres si un homme plus âgé gardait seul dans un appartement une fille encore mineure ? Je devais avouer, que maintenant que j'y pensais, cette situation était encore plus louche qu'elle ne l'était.

Au moment de partir, Hanji me serra fort dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, triste de devoir lui dire au revoir. J'espérais tout de même dans un coin de ma tête que ce n'était pas un adieu. Je repensais au jour où mon père était parti et qu'il m'avait promis de revenir. Promesse qu'il n'avait jamais pu tenir et j'avais peur que le sort s'acharne contre moi en m'enlevant Hanji.

 **-Tu restes forte hein** , me chuchota Hanji, **et si tu vas mal tu sais à qui te confier.**

Je hochai la tête, pensant directement à la personne dont elle parlait. J'avais d'ailleurs été déçue ce matin de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas répondu. En y réfléchissant, peut être que c'était lui qui avait envoyé le gardien de l'école. Si c'était le cas, cela voulait donc dire qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux ?

Une fois la porte refermée, l'absence soudaine d'Hanji dans l'appartement laissa un blanc. Un silence de plomb que je n'osais pas briser. J'avais même peur de me retourner et de devoir affronter son regard. Néanmoins, j'attrapai mon courage à deux mains pour le faire. Maintenant retournée, je me rendis compte que j'étais entrain de stresser pour rien. Le gardien n'était déjà plus derrière moi.

Si je devais faire un bilan de cette première journée, je dirais mitigé. Nous n'avions que très peu de conversation voir aucune. De temps en temps, je lui lançai quelques regards pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours présent. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas du tout attention à moi. J'aurais pu sauter par une fenêtre pour m'évader il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. Ce n'était qu'à l'heure du dîner qu'il me demanda ce que je voulais manger. Je lui répondis que peu m'importait. Après ce bref échange, il disparut pour rejoindre la cuisine et me laissa à nouveau.

Je profitais de ce moment pour m'installer dans le canapé du salon. J'allumai l'écran de mon téléphone, toujours pas de message. Est ce que je devais lui en renvoyer un ? J'avais l'impression d'en faire un peu trop. Je décidai donc de ne rien envoyer et d'essayer de penser à autre chose. Moi qui trouvais ma situation actuelle plutôt étrange, je me disais qu'elle n'était pas très différente de ma relation avec Kobe. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, je ne le connaissais pas, il était plus âgé que moi et pourtant j'avais réussi à bien m'entendre avec lui et à réellement l'apprécier. Je n'avais pas de préjugés sur le gardien et j'avais beaucoup d'espoir. Deux semaines c'était long et elles allaient se révéler encore plus longues si lui et moi n'arrivions pas à communiquer.

Une fois le dîner préparé, il m'appela. Je devais avouer que ça m'avait fais bizarre d'entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche. Assise à table, j'étais bizarrement impatiente de voir ce qu'il m'avait préparé. Quelques secondes plus tard, une belle assiette de légumes mélangés avec quelques morceaux de viandes se posa devant mes yeux. Ça avait l'air bon. J'étais surprise. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on rencontrait un homme qui savait cuisiner.

 **-Bon appétit** , me souhaita-t-il.

 **-Merci, vous aussi.**

Sans plus attendre, je dégustai mon assiette. C'était vraiment délicieux. Une chose n'avait cependant pas changé. Le manque de conversation. J'avais vraiment envie de parler avec lui et d'apprendre à le connaître un peu plus. J'essayai alors de trouver des questions dans ma tête que je pourrais lui poser. Je n'arrivais pas à choisir, elles me paraissaient toutes assez déplacées et je me voyais très mal les lui poser. Soudain, une scène me revint en mémoire. Celle où je lui avais parlé de mon père.

 **-Est ce que vous saviez que Hanji était ma tutrice ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Est ce que vous êtes au courant pour mes parents ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Est ce que vous connaissiez mon père ?**

 **-Non.**

De nouveau le silence. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, j'avais bien compris. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il ne s'était pas moqué de moi lorsque je lui avais raconté ce que je voulais faire plus tard. J'avais mentionné mon père et il était déjà au courant à ce moment précis qu'il était décédé. Que savait-il encore d'autres sur moi ? Je secouai discrètement la tête de droite à gauche. J'avais toujours cette manie de vouloir découvrir ce que les autres savaient de moi.

Le lendemain matin, je loupai mon réveil de quelques minutes seulement. Cela avait suffit pour voir le gardien de l'école débouler dans ma chambre pour me réveiller. Une vision qui m'avait quelque peu surprise. Je me levai, me débarbouillai, me lavai comme à mon habitude. Mon nouveau tuteur m'emmena ensuite à l'école. Pour ne pas changer, le chemin se déroula dans le silence. J'appréhendais cette nouvelle journée. Une partie de moi avait peur de me faire prendre et que quelqu'un découvre la vérité.

Le gardien s'arrêta soudainement dans un coin, à plusieurs mètres de l'école. Il m'indiqua de descendre, que c'était préférable pour ne pas élever les soupçons. Je m'exécutai sans rien dire, seulement en lui souhaitant une bonne journée un peu froidement. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de me répondre et avait démarré la voiture illico.

Nous étions tellement partis en avance ce matin que le portail de l'école n'était même pas ouvert. Je me posai contre le mur, regardant l'heure sur mon téléphone. J'allais devoir attendre encore un moment. Soudainement, une bannière m'indiquant que j'avais un nouveau message apparut sur mon écran.

Eren : _Depuis quand tu es en avance toi haha ?_

Je levai immédiatement la tête, tombant nez à nez avec le garçon en question. Il me salua en agitant sa main.

 **-Toi non plus** , rétorquai-je en rigolant.

 **-Ouais** , dit-il en se grattant la nuque, **j'ai du mal à reprendre la semaine généralement alors je dors pas beaucoup la nuit.**

Après cette brève discussion, Eren se posa à côté de moi. Il me proposa d'écouter de la musique avec lui, ce que j'acceptai sans hésiter. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le portail s'ouvrit enfin. Je lui rendis son écouteur puis avançai vers l'entrée. Au même moment, la gardien passa à côté de moi pour entrer. Nous nous frôlions légèrement. Il avait regagné sa blouse de travail et son regard plus que froid. J'essayai de ne pas y prêter attention mais cette scène n'échappa pas à Eren.

 **-D'ailleurs, ça s'est arrangé avec lui ?**

 **-Oui** , répondis-je directement, **enfin je crois.**

 **-T'as l'air de faire beaucoup attention à lui quand même** , enchérit-il.

 **-N'importe quoi.**

Face à mon grognement, Eren ricana puis me donna une pichenette dans le nez. Au même moment, Mikasa et Armin nous rejoignirent. Ensemble, nous nous dirigions vers la salle de classe. Les cours du matin se déroulèrent comme à leur habitude. J'étais un peu tête en l'air, je n'avais rien suivi. Ce n'était seulement lorsqu'une de mes camarades posa à notre professeur une question intéressante que je regagnai connaissance.

 **-Mlle Ral** , l'interpella une blondinette de ma classe, **j'ai vu votre nom marqué sur la fiche des professeurs absents dans le hall tout à l'heure. Vous serez absente demain ?**

 **-C'est exact** , acquiesça-t-elle en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux rousse derrière son oreille.

 **-Toute la journée ?**

 **-Non seulement le matin. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir assurer les cours demain matin.**

Après cette information croustillante, je reperdis tout intérêt. Midi sonna et je partis en direction de la cantine avec mes amis. Accompagnée de mes quatre acolytes habituels, nous nous installions à une table à l'écart. Mikasa et Eren commencèrent à discuter tandis que moi j'étais toujours dans mes pensées. Je pensais à Hanji. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment ? Est ce qu'elle allait bien ? Est ce qu'elle pensait à moi ? La soudaine vision d'elle allongée et en sang sur le champs de bataille me coupa immédiatement l'appétit.

 **-Alors Ren ?** m'interpella Eren.

 **-Oui ?**

Les quatre me fixèrent étrangement. Je demandai au brun de répéter car je n'avais pas entendu. D'un sourire, il m'expliqua que tous les quatre pouvions profiter de l'absence de notre professeur pour organiser une sortie ce soir. Je trouvais l'idée plutôt pas mal. Tant que cela pouvait m'éviter une autre soirée de silence à l'appartement, j'étais d'accord.

 **-Elle a dit pourquoi elle allait être absente ?** demanda Armin.

 **-Peut être qu'elle a trop mangé aujourd'hui et qu'elle a mal au ventre** , proposa Sacha.

 **-Personnellement tant qu'elle n'est pas là** , répondit le brun, **ça me va.**

 **-C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui** , développa Mikasa, **je suppose qu'elle va le fêter ce soir avec sa famille ou ses amis et qu'elle ne pourra pas venir demain matin.**

C'était plutôt logique comme raison en fin de compte. Au final, je laissai la moitié de mon assiette avant de débarrasser mon plateau et de retourner en cours. À la fin de la journée, nous nous donnions tous les quatre rendez-vous à vingt heure avant de nous séparer. Moi, je me dirigeai au même endroit que ce matin. Je me disais que le gardien devait m'attendre et c'était bien le cas. Je montai dans la voiture, silencieuse. Il la démarra sans m'adresser un regard. Hanji me demandait toujours comment ma journée s'était passée. Elle me manquait terriblement. Et pourtant, ce n'était que le premier jour.

Je devais m'y faire. C'était lui qui allait la remplacer pendant deux semaines. Je n'avais pas oublié les règles de Hanji. Même si je n'étais pas proche de lui, je devais le prévenir que j'étais de sortie ce soir. J'inspirai donc profondément avant de tourner ma tête vers lui.

 **-Je ne serai pas là ce soir** , nous dîmes soudainement en même temps.

 **-Ah** , nous continuâmes étonnés.

Au moins, c'était réglé. À ma plus grande surprise, il me demanda où est ce que j'allais. Un peu en bégayant, je lui expliquai que étant donné que notre professeur était absente moi et mes amis voulions sortir. Il ne rétorqua rien, signe qu'il était d'accord. Nous regagnions rapidement l'appartement après cette courte conversation.

Après dîner, je décidai de me préparer un minimum. J'enfilai une jupe avec un T-shirt, une tenue plutôt classique. Je me lissai les cheveux puis me maquillai un peu. Une fois terminée, je fixai mon propre reflet dans le miroir. Si Hanji avait été là, je lui aurais demandé comment elle me trouvait. Une question que je ne pouvais évidemment pas posé au gardien. Au moment de partir, il me rejoignit dans le hall.

 **-Je te fais confiance** , soupira-t-il, **tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Je te demande seulement de ne pas rentrer trop tard.**

 **-Je dois rentrer pour quelle heure exactement ?**

 **-22h ?**

 **-C'est tôt !** grognai-je.

 **-23h ?**

 **-Minuit !**

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en me regardant de haut. Je lui sortis mon plus beau sourire en espérant qu'il accepte. À ma plus grande surprise, il hocha la tête. J'avais réussi à négocier deux heures de plus si facilement ?

 **-Et pas une minute de plus !** grogna-t-il à son tour.

 **-Oui chef !**

Je me précipitai pour prendre ma veste et m'évader par la porte d'entrée. Je lui souhaitais de passer une bonne soirée avant de définitivement m'en aller.

Aux alentours de vingt heure, j'arrivai au point de rendez-vous. Il y avait déjà Sasha et Armin. Mikasa puis Eren arrivèrent peu de temps après. Pendant une petite heure environ, nous nous promenions à travers la ville. Sasha achetait de la nourriture à chaque marchand qu'elle croisait. Nous autres avions décidé de prendre chacun une glace pour la route. Je passais réellement un bon moment. Pourtant, nous ne faisions rien d'extraordinaire. Je me sentais seulement entourée par des personnes que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient. C'était un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

 **-Et si on allait au parc dont je t'ai parlé ?** demanda Mikasa à Eren.

 **-Ouais** , dit-il en levant le poing, **c'est parti !**

Un peu plus tard, nous rejoignions le parc en question. La brune déroula de son sac une grande serviette sur laquelle elle nous proposa de nous mettre. Nous nous allongions tous les cinq, l'un à côté de l'autre en forme de cercle. Plus personne ne parlait. Nous étions tous subjugués par la magnifique vue au dessus de nos têtes. Un ciel d'un bleu foncé magnifique avec des centaines d'étoiles. Mon regard se perdait et j'avais l'impression de me faire avaler par ce ciel.

 **-Dîtes** , nous interpella Eren, **c'est quoi vos rêves ?**

Nous restions d'abord tous silencieux. Eren nous avait pris au dépourvu et je n'étais sans doute pas la seule à avoir du mal à parler de mes rêves. Néanmoins, pour nous donner confiance et en voyant que personne ne voulait parler en premier, Eren se lança.

 **-Je veux devenir quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que mon père.**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ton père ?** questionna Sasha.

 **-Il est médecin.**

 **-Ça doit être chouette de pouvoir sauver des gens** , chuchotai-je.

Mon commentaire laissa un blanc. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

 **-Moi mon rêve c'est de goûter à tous les plats du monde !** cria Sasha la bave au menton. **Toutes ces saveurs dans ma bouche, haha..**

 **-Sa y est** , ricana Eren, **elle redevient folle**.

Je rigolai à mon tour. Un rêve qui n'étonnait personne venant de Sasha.

 **-Moi j'aimerais pouvoir mettre en pratique mes connaissances, réfléchir et apprendre des nouvelles choses** , enchaîna Armin.

 **-Et moi je veux le bonheur de Eren** , soupira Mikasa.

 **-Encore ?** râla Eren.

Nous rigolions en voyant Eren et Mikasa se chamailler. Au moins, il avait quelqu'un qui souhaitait le protéger et le chérir. J'avalai nerveusement, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne restait plus que moi. Quel était mon rêve ? J'en avais tellement en ce moment. Tant de choses que j'aimerais savoir, tant de choses que j'aimerais effacer ou oublier. Mon rêve le plus profond était bien évidemment d'avoir mon père encore vivant. Tous les autres avaient évoqué un rêve qui pouvait être réalisé. Le mien était malheureusement impossible. J'avais cependant un autre rêve, du moins une espérance. Je souhaitais découvrir qui se cachait derrière Kobe. Je souhaitais aussi qu'Hanji ne soit jamais partie. Je souhaitais que le gardien et moi entretenions une relation plus aimable. Je souhaitais beaucoup trop de choses.

 **-Je crois qu'il manque quelqu'un hein** , indiqua Eren.

 **-Je n'ai pas de rêve** , mentis-je.

 **-Oh aller** , me taquina-t-il, **ce n'est pas possible ça !** **Tu dois bien vouloir quelque chose.** **Devenir célèbre, devenir riche, avoir une grand famille peut être ? Il n'y a pas un métier qui te ferait rêver ?**

 **-Un métier ?** répétai-je en ayant une illumination. **Si, j'aimerais rentrer dans l'armée.**

Ils restèrent d'abord tous silencieux puis uns à uns ils commencèrent à me féliciter, à me dire que c'était une belle ambition et qu'être une femme dans l'armée demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Ils disaient être sûrs que j'en étais cependant capable. Leurs commentaires me mettaient du baume au cœur.

Nous restions ainsi quelques minutes encore, à rigoler et à discuter. Puis en regardant l'heure sur mon téléphone je remarquai qu'il était bientôt minuit. Je voulais faire quelque chose avant de partir. Je me levai, cachant la vue de Eren. Je lui demandai de me prendre en photo avec le ciel étoilé au dessus de moi. Il me regarda perplexe mais s'exécuta tout de même. Une fois prise, je l'envoyai à Kobe.

Moi : _J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée. Et désolée pour mon message de l'autre soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu ne peux pas faire tout et n'importe quoi. Tu me consoles, c'est déjà très suffisant et je t'en remercie._

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir sa réponse car mon téléphone s'éteignit. Il n'avait plus de batterie.

 **-Tu t'en vas déjà ?** me demanda Eren déçu.

 **-Oui, je dois rentrer.**

 **-Ah non** , ricana-t-il en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules, **on doit aller quelque part encore avant.**

 **-Ah bon ? Où ça ?**

C'était ainsi, à contre cœur au début, que je me retrouvais devant l'entrée d'une boîte de nuit. Je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil. J'avais insisté pour faire demi-tour mais tous les autres m'avaient encouragé à les suivre. Ils m'avaient joliment bien retourné le cerveau, je pouvais l'avouer.

 **-Est ce qu'on a l'âge de rentrer au moins ?** paniquai-je un peu.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas** , me rassura Eren, **j'ai mes connaissances.**

Il se dirigea vers un blond en costard près de l'entrée pour lui parler. Il devait avoir quelques années de plus que nous. Et puis comme par magie, quelques secondes plus tard, Eren nous indiqua de le suivre.

J'étais assise à une table depuis quelques minutes à peine et j'avais déjà mal à la tête. La musique était incroyablement forte. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de monde. Je détestais la foule. Je me sentais oppressée.

 **-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps** , criai-je dans l'oreille du brun.

 **-Pourquoi ?** se moqua-t-il. **Tu vas te faire gronder sinon ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils face à sa remarque. Au même moment, Sasha nous apporta des boissons. De l'alcool, bien évidemment. Je n'en avais jamais bu de ma vie. Eren attrapa deux verres, un pour lui et un pour moi. Il le leva dans ma direction pour l'entrechoquer avec le mien. Dans l'ambiance du moment, je me laissai aller puis commençai à boire mon verre.

Je ne savais pas si c'était le manque de Hanji ou le fait d'avoir parlé de mon père tout à l'heure mais je me sentais incroyablement triste. Pour cette raison, j'avais demandé un deuxième puis un troisième verre. J'avais l'impression d'aller mieux et d'oublier en buvant alors que je détestais profondément ce que j'étais entrain de boire. Lorsque Eren et Sasha se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, ils insistèrent pour que je les suives. Je ne me sentais pas du tout bien et j'avais encore moins la force de leur dire non. Je commençai alors à danser à côté d'eux. Je n'avais jamais dansé de ma vie, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. C'était comme si une autre fille était entrain de prendre possession de mon corps.

 **-Tu m'as pas dit que c'était la première fois que tu venais dans ce genre d'endroit ?** me demanda Eren.

 **-Si.**

 **-Ah bon ? Parce qu'on dirait pas !**

Nous continuions à danser, cette fois-ci de manière plus rapprochée. En même temps, j'attrapai un petit verre au bord du comptoir. Il m'en fallait encore, toujours plus. Je commençais à vider mes verres de plus en plus rapidement. Je ne tenais plus debout, je me raccrochais à Eren. Quelle heure était-il ? Je me posais cette question alors que je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Cette boîte de nuit était le meilleur endroit où je pouvais être.

 **-Tu sais Ren** , m'interpella Eren, **je te trouve très belle ce soir.**

Le brun aussi commençait à devenir un peu éméché. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Nous rigolions sans savoir pourquoi puis continuions à danser. Pendant un court moment, Eren rapprocha son visage du mien et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Je croyais halluciner. Néanmoins, la soirée continua et ce bref instant était déjà oublié. Je commençais à me perdre dans mes pensées. Je pensais que j'étais entrain de passer la meilleure des soirées puis la minute d'après je trouvais que ma vie était la plus pourrie de toutes. Je ne comptais plus les verres que je buvais non plus. Cependant, un garçon se dirigea soudainement vers Eren. C'était le blond en costard de tout à l'heure. Après quelques échanges, Eren grimaça et m'indiqua qu'il était temps de partir.

Nous nous dépêchions tous les cinq de sortir de la boîte de nuit. J'avais l'impression de planer, j'avais du mal à marcher droit. Seulement, je me pétrifiai soudainement en voyant qui m'attendait à quelques mètres plus loin. Posé contre sa voiture les bras croisés, le gardien de l'école nous fixait méchamment.

 **-Je vous ramène** , affirma-t-il, **tous.**

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi gênée que sur le chemin du retour. Personne ne parlait. Tout le monde avait peur. Nous avions certainement abusé ce soir et nous venions à peine d'en prendre conscience. Plus important encore, il était actuellement quatre heure du matin.

Comme il l'avait précédemment dis, le gardien ramena chacun de mes camarades à leur domicile. L'ambiance devint alors carrément insoutenable lorsqu'il ne resta plus que lui et moi dans la voiture. J'avais peur de me faire incendier à tout moment. Il était énervé, je pouvais le voir. Ses joues se contractaient toutes les secondes et ses mains tenaient si férocement le volant. Une fois devant l'appartement, il arrêta la voiture puis nous restions tous les deux immobiles à l'intérieur.

 **-Je suis désolée** , murmurai-je.

 **-Tu es désolé ?** me cria-t-il soudainement dessus. **Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?**

 **-C'est bon** , ricanai-je nerveusement à cause de l'alcool, **ne vous en faîtes pas je suis assez grande.**

 **-En plus de ça tu pues l'alcool** , cracha-t-il, **tu me dégoûtes je déteste ça.**

Je ressentis comme un violent pincement au cœur. Ne supportant plus cette situation, je sortis de la voiture pour courir en direction de l'immeuble. Je montai les escaliers à toute vitesse puis rentrai dans l'appartement. Il était juste derrière moi je le sentais. Et je savais aussi que cette conversation était loin d'être terminée.

 **-Tu te comportes vraiment comme une gamine** , me cria-t-il à nouveau en m'attrapant par le bras. **Qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?** **Hanji a pourtant été clair.** **Il y a des règles et tu es censé m'écouter !**

 **-Je n'avais plus de batterie** , commençai-je à moi aussi m'énerver.

 **-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je t'avais dit minuit !**

Je me dégageai de son emprise mais il m'attrapa par le bras à nouveau. Je voulais fuir. J'étais triste puis soudainement j'étais énervée. J'avais mal à la tête.

 **-Arrêtez de me crier dans les oreilles** , grognai-je méchamment en me tenant la tête.

Il se rapprocha de mon visage, me criant encore plus fort qu'avant dessus. Il disait qu'à partir de maintenant je serai privée de sortie et que dorénavant il ne me faisait plus confiance. C'était ma vie, j'en faisais ce que j'en voulais. Je n'étais plus une enfant. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

 **-Ça aurait pu très mal tourner ce soir si je n'étais pas intervenu ! À quelle heure tu serais rentrer hein ?**

 **-Ça suffit** , criai-je à bout de nerfs, **essaye pas de te prendre pour mon père t'as rien à me dire !**

Il se stoppa net. J'en profitai pour me dégager de son étreinte grâce à mes connaissances en combat. Je voulais me venger. Cependant, je n'avais pas anticipé qu'il pouvait lui aussi savoir se battre. Lorsque j'essayai de lui tordre le bras, il me retourna le mien puis me balaya au sol. La chute et le choc me donnèrent soudainement très mal au ventre et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, tout ce que j'avais bu ce soir ressortit de ma bouche.

 **-La prochaine fois que tu me désobéis** , m'indiqua-t-il froidement tout près de mon visage, **je me tire.** **Tu vois, j'ai pas que ça à faire de perdre mon temps à faire la nounou avec toi.** **Tu vivras toute seule pendant deux semaines et j'en ai rien à foutre.** **Tu pourras même sortir tous les soirs et rentrer à l'heure que tu veux. Par contre, faudra pas venir pleurnicher de ta solitude. Parce que c'est ça que tu détestes hein, être seule ?**

Mon état d'esprit avait changé, certainement à cause de l'effet de l'alcool. J'avais maintenant envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

 **-Donne-moi ton téléphone** , m'ordonna-t-il.

Voyant que je ne m'exécutai pas, il chercha dans ma poche pour me le prendre. Je n'avais clairement plus la force pour rétorquer. Une chose était sûre. Je n'avais jamais encore imaginé ce que cela ferait de ne plus pouvoir parler avec l'une des seules personnes que mon père m'avait laissé. J'avais perdu Hanji, maintenant c'était au tour de Kobe.

 **-Maintenant lève-toi** , cracha-t-il avant de partir dans sa chambre, **et nettoie-moi tout ça.**


	7. Remontants

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis ponctuelle, pour une fois ! Je ne vous promets pas que ça se reproduira la semaine prochaine. J'ai juste eu un peu plus de temps que prévu cette semaine alors je me suis occupée de ce chapitre. Merci de vos petites reviews je me fais toujours un plaisir de les lire. Si vous avez des questions, des choses que vous aimeriez voir prochainement ou des conseils à me donner n'hésitez pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à la prochaine !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : REMONTANTS**

Le lendemain de ma soirée catastrophique, je me réveillai avec le moral dans les chaussettes. Pire encore, j'avais un sacré mal de crâne. Je n'arrivais pas à me lever malgré la sonnerie incessante de mon réveil. Comme un réflexe, je tapotai à l'aveugle avec ma main sur la commode à côté de mon lit. Je lâchai un soupir en me rappelant soudainement que l'objet que je cherchais n'était plus avec moi. Le gardien m'avait confisqué mon téléphone.

Je manquai de basculer en avant lorsque je me levai de mon lit. Je fermai fortement les yeux en tenant ma tête dans les mains. J'avais l'impression qu'un marteau était entrain de me taper sur le crâne. Je parvins tout de même à me déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lorsque je me regardai dans le miroir, un profond dégoût me submergea. Ma tête faisait vraiment peur. J'étais censé aller à l'école avec cette mine affreuse ?

Marchant comme un zombie, je rejoignis la cuisine. J'avais besoin d'un bon café pour me réveiller. Une fois préparé, je fouillai dans le placard à médicaments afin d'apaiser ma migraine. Malheureusement pour moi, le sort s'acharnait. La boîte était vide.

Je trainai des pieds jusqu'à la table puis m'assis sur une des chaises. Je restai un instant immobile en repensant à ma soirée d'hier. Mes souvenirs étaient flous, je me rappelais pratiquement de rien. Je me souvenais seulement de m'être faite botté les fesses par le gardien lorsque j'avais voulu le prendre au dépourvu. Je me rappelais aussi avoir sali le tapis dans l'entrée et avoir passé au moins une heure à le nettoyer. Ses mots si froids résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Je savais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je savais que j'étais complétement en tort dans cette histoire.

Au même moment, le gardien arriva dans la cuisine. Il ne prêta pas attention à moi, comme à son habitude. Il attrapa une tasse de café dans l'un des placards pour se servir puis s'éclipsa dans le salon. Il avait l'air encore si énervé. Je pouvais le comprendre. Hanji aurait réagi de la même manière. Sauf qu'avec elle, je n'aurais jamais désobéi. Avec lui, j'avais l'impression d'être invisible et de ne pas importer. Je m'étais dis à quoi bon faire semblant ? Il m'ignorait toute la journée et maintenant il jouait le parent modèle qui me donnait un couvre-feu ? Je pensais qu'il s'en ficherait si j'étais en retard. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me faire une apparence convenable. Une fois préparée, j'enfilai ma veste puis patientai devant la porte. J'attendais le gardien. Cependant, les minutes défilèrent et devenaient de plus en plus longues. Il ne venait pas. En voyant l'heure qu'affichait la pendule dans le hall, je commençai à sérieusement me poser des questions.

 **-Vous ne venez pas ?** criai-je dans le vide.

 **-Non** , répondit-il très froidement, **tu te débrouilles.**

Je manquai de lui répondre méchamment avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas vraiment en position de me plaindre. Agacée, je partis en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Sur le chemin de l'école, je marchais de travers et manquai à maintes reprises de bousculer plusieurs personnes. Ma vision se dédoublait et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur un point précis. Heureusement pour moi, je finis par atteindre le portail entière. Il n'y avait plus personne. Je n'avais pas mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure mais j'étais certainement en retard.

Gênée, je toquai à la porte de ma classe. Une voix plutôt froide me demanda d'entrer. Je m'excusais de mon retard puis attendis l'approbation de notre professeur pour aller m'asseoir. Mademoiselle Ral avait l'air énervée.

 **-Tu es souvent en retard Ren** , grogna la rousse, **ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi.**

Elle m'indiqua qu'elle allait prochainement en parler au directeur. Je n'étais pas aussi souvent en retard qu'elle le laissait prétendre. Elle était clairement de mauvaise humeur.

À la pause, je sortis dehors puis partis m'asseoir sur un banc. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, j'étouffais. Quelques minutes passèrent puis deux têtes vinrent me faire de l'ombre. Celles de Eren et Sasha. Les concernant, je n'avais aucune rancœur contre eux même si c'était indirectement de leur faute si j'avais atterri dans cette boîte de nuit. Néanmoins, ils ne m'avaient pas mis le couteau sous la gorge. Je savais que j'étais la seule et unique coupable.

 **-On est sincèrement désolés !** crièrent-ils tous les deux en s'abaissant.

Je restai stoïque, un peu perdue de leur comportement. À présent gênée, je leur demandai de se redresser.

 **-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser** , leur répondis-je, **vraiment.**

 **-Si !** insista le brun. **C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de vous amener là-bas.**

 **-Et c'est moi qui ai ramené les premières boissons** , enchérit Sasha en pleurnichant.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, surtout face à leur mines si déboussolées. Je leur expliquai donc que j'acceptais leur excuses puis leur demandai comment s'était passée la suite des événements une fois rentrés chez eux. Eren me raconta que ses parents avaient littéralement disjoncté, surtout sa mère. Son père était resté silencieux mais le brun savait à quel point il l'avait déçu. Quant à Sasha, son père lui avait ordonné de ne plus jamais recommencer sous peine d'être privée de nourriture.

 **-Et toi ?** me questionna Eren.

 **-D'ailleurs** , enchaîna la brune, **pourquoi est ce que c'est le gardien de l'école qui est venu nous récupérer ?**

Je devais avouer que j'avais oublié ce léger détail. J'essayai donc de chercher un mensonge crédible dans ma tête. Au final, je leur racontai que ma tutrice connaissait très bien le gardien. Puisqu'elle était inquiète et qu'elle avait peur de sortir la nuit, elle lui avait demandé de rendre service. J'ajoutai aussi qu'elle m'avait sévèrement puni en rentrant.

La sonnerie retentit quelques secondes plus tard. Sasha, peureuse d'arriver en retard, s'échappa à toute vitesse pour rejoindre la classe. Lorsque je me levai pour suivre le mouvement, Eren me barra la route. J'arquai un sourcil face à son comportement.

 **-J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.**

 **-Oui ?** demandai-je perplexe.

 **-Est ce que tu te souviens de** , bégaya-t-il, **enfin je veux dire tu sais bien ?**

 **-Très franchement, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je crois que j'ai vraiment abusé hier soir et je ne recommencerai pas. Du coup, désolée mais me souvenir de quoi ?**

Il resta muet. Il enchaîna avec un rire gêné puis ajouta que ce n'était pas important et qu'on en parlerait plus tard. Notre conversation se termina sur cette phrase ce qui me laissa encore plus perplexe. Que s'était-il passé avec Eren ?

C'était une question qui ne resta pas longtemps dans mon esprit. De nouveau en cours, j'avais le front collé sur la table. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais mal au ventre et à la tête. En plus de ça, j'étais fatiguée. Sentant que mon corps était vraiment à bout, je demandai à aller à l'infirmerie.

Armin, étant le représentant de classe, m'y accompagna. Une fois arrivée, j'expliquai à l'infirmière mon problème. Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas lui raconter mes péripéties de la veille. J'inventai donc un mensonge de toute pièce. Elle me laissa m'allonger sur un lit avant de m'amener un médicament et un verre d'eau.

 **-Si ça va vraiment pas** , m'expliqua-t-elle, **j'appellerai tes parents.**

 **-Oui** , dis-je en baissant la tête, **enfin non !**

Elle se stoppa un instant, me regardant soudainement bizarrement. J'avais oublié qu'actuellement je n'avais plus de parents, que ma tutrice était absente et que le gardien de l'école vivait dans le même appartement que moi. Je décidai de ne pas en dire plus, c'était mieux ainsi. J'inventai donc que mes parents étaient beaucoup occupés par leur travail et qu'ils ne pourraient certainement pas venir me chercher.

 **-Ne vous en faîtes pas, si vraiment je dois m'en aller je rentrerai toute seule.**

Au final, je restai couchée une bonne heure. Mon état ne s'était pas amélioré alors l'infirmière me signa un papier qui me dispensa de cours le restant de la journée. Je repris mes affaires avant de sortir de l'établissement. Je devais voir quelqu'un avant de rentrer. Je ne voulais pas aggraver mon cas et continuait à vivre ma petite vie dans ma bulle. La boule au ventre, je me dirigeai vers l'atelier du gardien de l'école.

J'hésitai en avançant en direction de sa petite cabane. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne l'avais pas croisé dans la cour, je supposais qu'il ne restait que cet endroit. Je toquai plusieurs fois, nerveuse. Plus il mettait de temps à répondre, et plus le stress était entrain de monter. Et si il me rejetait à nouveau ? Après ce que j'avais fait, cela ne m'étonnerait pas et je le méritais amplement. Je voulais simplement bien faire.

Voyant que je ne recevais aucune réponse, je posai ma main sur la poignée pour l'enclencher. Je pestai intérieurement, c'était fermé. Je fis donc une dernière fois le tour de la cour, toujours rien. Je n'allais pas passer mon après-midi à le chercher. Sans oublier que mon mal de crâne m'affectait de plus en plus. Je décidai alors de lui laisser un mot, le prévenant que je rentrais à la maison plus tôt que prévu, que je glissai sous la porte.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, j'arrivai tant bien que mal à l'appartement. La première chose que je fis en rentrant était de me laisser tomber sur le canapé. Je fixai le plafond un instant, j'avais juste envie de dormir. Je fermai alors doucement mes paupières pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Seulement, je repensai subitement à quelque chose. Le gardien n'était pas présent. J'étais seule. Mon téléphone était quelque part dans cet appartement. Faisant rapidement le lien, je bondis du canapé.

Je commençai à fouiller dans tous les tiroirs et toutes les étagères. Je ne trouvai rien. Je cherchai sous les coussins, derrière les meubles et même dans la poubelle. Aucun signe de mon téléphone. Une bonne heure était passée. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où je n'avais pas mis les pieds. C'était sa chambre. Cependant, c'était très malpoli de ma part d'entrer ainsi dans son espace privé. Une morale qui resta que très peu de temps dans mon esprit. J'avais vraiment envie de retrouver mon téléphone et surtout de retrouver Kobe.

Face à la porte de sa chambre, j'hésitai encore un moment. Et si j'aggravais mon cas en agissant comme tel ? Je me sentais coupable. Néanmoins, je pris mon courage à deux mains puis poussai cette fameuse porte. Je découvris alors une pièce que je n'avais jamais vu. C'était la troisième chambre dont m'avait parlé Hanji. Cependant, je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder. Je commençai à chercher un peu partout sans trop bouger ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je tombai sur ce que je cherchais. Il l'avait caché dans une poche de manteau dans son armoire.

Je l'allumai immédiatement. Il mettait du temps. Les secondes me paraissaient comme des heures. Plusieurs petites bannières apparurent alors sur mon écran. Des messages qui dataient de hier soir, de Sasha et Eren, qui me demandaient si j'étais bien rentrée. Puis enfin, je tombai sur le message que je souhaitais, celui de Kobe. Du moins, il m'en avait envoyé deux.

Kobe : _Tu as l'air de passé un bon moment, ça me fait plaisir. Je regarde le même ciel que toi de ma fenêtre et je dois avouer qu'il est magnifique. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas l'admirer ensemble._

Kobe : _Oublie ma dernière phrase._

J'arquai un sourcil. Malgré mon étonnement, je restai très touchée. Avec le sourire aux lèvres, je commençai à tapoter sur mon écran. J'écrivais tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. Le départ d'Hanji, la venue du gardien de l'école, mon escapade en boîte de nuit. Puis soudain, je me stoppai. Est ce que je n'étais pas entrain de faire une erreur ? On s'était mis d'accord pour n'en parler à personne. Cependant, cela m'ennuyait de lui mentir. Il méritait de savoir étant donné sa position. Que faire ? Faire confiance au gardien ou à Kobe ?

Moi : _Faisons ça lors de notre première rencontre._

Je préférais ne rien lui dire même si ça me peinait énormément de ne pas pouvoir lui partager ce que je vivais actuellement. Au même moment, un nouveau message s'afficha sur mon écran. Son expéditeur me surprit davantage. Eren. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de cliquer dessus. Je venais d'entendre la clé de la maison s'introduire dans la serrure. À une vitesse fulgurante, je replaçai le téléphone dans la bonne poche. Je sortis de la chambre puis me jetai sur le canapé pour faire semblant de dormir.

J'essayai de me concentrer pour écouter s'il venait dans ma direction. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je n'entendis plus aucun signe de vie. J'entrouvris lentement un œil puis d'une seconde à l'autre il déboula dans le salon. Je l'entendais se rapprocher, de plus en plus. Je sentis soudainement quelque chose de mouiller sur mon front, une serviette. Mon visage était entrain de bouillir, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je suppliais mentalement pour qu'il ne remarque rien et qu'il s'en aille au plus vite. En réalité, cette serviette me faisait le plus grand bien. Je me sentais mieux. Au final, à force de faire semblant de dormir, je rejoignis réellement les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. Mon mal de tête était pratiquement parti. Je ressentis malgré tout un sentiment de malaise en me redressant. La serviette que j'avais sur le front tomba sur mes jambes. Je tournai la tête, cherchant le gardien du regard. Je ne le voyais pas. Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je me levai lentement, me dirigeant vers le téléphone de la maison. Qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure ?

 **-Allô ?** prononçai-je hésitante.

 **-Ren enfin !** se plaignit la voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil. **J'essaye de t'appeler depuis ce matin mais tu ne réponds pas.**

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je ne rêvais pas. Cette voix, je la connaissais.

 **-Hanji ?**

 **-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?** ricana la brune.

J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. J'étais tellement contente.

 **-Dis-moi, ça te dit qu'on s'appelle en vidéo ? Prends l'ordinateur dans ma chambre, je te rappelle tout de suite.**

Je m'exécutai immédiatement. J'allais enfin pouvoir la voir et prendre de ses nouvelles. J'allumai rapidement l'ordinateur puis m'installai dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, le visage d'Hanji s'afficha enfin sur mon écran. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était juste habillée d'une façon différente. C'était bizarre de l'observer en uniforme de soldat. J'avais l'impression de voir une autre femme. Plus important encore, j'avais l'impression de voir mon père.

 **-Alors raconte-moi, comment ça se passe depuis que je suis partie ?**

 **-Bien.**

 **-Bien ?** répéta-t-elle étonnée. **C'est tout ?**

 **-Oui** , insistai-je, **tout se passe bien.**

 **-Tu es toute seule ?** s'inquiéta la brune. **Où est Livaï ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Appelle-le s'il te plaît.**

 **-Euh** , hésitai-je nerveuse, **Livaï ?**

Pas de réponse. Drôle de sensation de l'appeler par son prénom. Tandis qu'Hanji pesta de l'absence du gardien, j'observai la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles. Une table, des chaises et quelques étagères. Tout était en bois. Certainement un abris en attendant que l'opération commence. Je n'avais pas envie de lui demander. Je savais que l'entendre parler de son travail allait me faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

 **-Tu as un problème avec ton téléphone ?** me questionna-t-elle suspicieuse. **Parce que ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas répondre.**

 **-Non ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste qu'il n'a plus de batterie et j'ai perdu mon chargeur.**

 **-Ah bon ?** dit-elle songeuse. **Dis, j'espère qu'il s'occupe bien de toi ? Il ne te maltraite pas au moins ?**

 **-Non vraiment il est.. parfait.**

Ma réponse la laissa muette. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le bruit de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement coupa notre conversation. Le gardien entra dans le champs de la caméra, ce qui le surprit légèrement. Moi non plus à sa place, je ne m'attendrais pas à voir Hanji dans la cuisine.

 **-Enfin tu es là !** le disputa Hanji.

 **-J'étais au travail** , pesta-t-il.

Il attrapa une chaise pour se mettre à côté de moi. Nos épaules se frôlèrent une demi seconde. Une proximité qui me perturba bizarrement. Nous observions Hanji tous les deux et elle nous fixait en retour. Elle faisait une drôle de tête. Puis soudain, un chaleureux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 **-Vous êtes beaux tous les deux.**

 **-Sinon** , enchérit le gardien, **comment ça se passe de ton côté ?**

 **-Et bien..**

 **-Je vous laisse** , la coupai-je. **Hanji merci d'avoir appelé j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi. À bientôt , rappelle dès que tu peux !**

Ils me regardèrent sortir de la cuisine perplexe. Je préférais ne pas entendre la suite de leur discussion. Et j'avais surtout peur de les laisser voir ma réaction si Hanji annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle. Cependant, une force en moi m'empêchait de partir. Je ne voulais pas me voiler la face mais d'un autre côté j'étais vraiment apeurée. Pour cette raison, je fermai la porte de la cuisine mais restai collée derrière elle. J'entendais à peine ce qu'ils disaient, comme si ils faisaient exprès de parler à voix basse.

 **-Nous sommes vraiment en sous nombre en ce moment** , expliqua tristement Hanji, **on déplore beaucoup trop de pertes. Il nous reste quelques soldats talentueux mais ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de tout. Tu manques beaucoup ici.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je devais avouer que je ne comprenais le sens de sa dernière phrase.

 **-J'ai d'autres priorités en ce moment** , soupira le gardien, **tu le sais très bien.**

Je n'entendis plus très clairement la suite de la conversation, ce qui je devais l'avouer m'énerva énormément. Au bout de quelques minutes à essayer d'écouter, je lâchai l'affaire puis retournai dans ma chambre.

À l'heure du dîner, je mangeai mon repas seule. La gardien me l'avait préparé mais visiblement il avait dégusté le sien sans moi. Ce froid entre nous commençait sérieusement à me peser. Je voulais retrouver cette taquinerie des premiers jours. Une fois mon assiette terminée, je retournai une nouvelle fois dans ma chambre. Je n'avais plus de téléphone. Je m'ennuyais beaucoup. C'était dans ces instants que Kobe me manquait beaucoup aussi. En regardant les autres maisons à travers ma fenêtre, je me demandai ce qu'il était entrain de faire en ce moment. Se faisait-il du soucis pour moi ?

Il faisait nuit à présent. Et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je m'étais trop reposée tout à l'heure. Au bout de quelques heures, je trouvai le sommeil. Néanmoins, je me réveillai en sursaut quelques temps après. Je venais de faire un horrible cauchemar. Un cauchemar dans lequel je voyais Hanji mourir, tombant raide à cause d'incessants coups de feu qu'elle avait reçu dans la poitrine. Je revoyais son visage sale à cause du sang, ses yeux vides. Après sa mort, les ennemis étaient venus jusqu'ici pour tuer le gardien et me kidnapper. Ils m'avaient ensuite emmené dans une pièce sans lumière puis ligoté à une chaise. Mon cauchemar s'était fini sur la vision de trois cadavres. Celui de Hanji, du gardien et de mon père. Ils étaient tous les trois alignés devant moi sur le sol.

Mon cauchemar, le manque de Hanji et ma situation catastrophique avec le gardien me donnèrent l'envie de pleurer. Je me laissai aller pendant quelques minutes, espérant relâcher la pression avec mes quelques larmes. J'essayai de dormir après cela mais c'était impossible. J'avais peur et je me sentais seule. Hésitante, je me levai en direction de mon armoire. J'attrapai la veste verte de mon père puis l'enroulai autour de moi. Je sortis ensuite de ma chambre pour me diriger vers celle du gardien.

Je toquai plusieurs fois à sa porte mais je ne reçus aucune réponse. J'étais dans le couloir, seule. Il faisait noir et je commençai à voir des ombres qui me déplaisaient fortement. J'ouvris alors la porte puis la refermai discrètement derrière moi.

 **-Pshht** , chuchotai-je.

J'essayai d'attirer son attention du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Un instant plus tard, il se réveilla puis sursauta légèrement en me voyant debout devant sa porte. Je me grattai le front, gênée. En se redressant, sa couverture avait glissé. Il était torse-nu.

 **-Quelle heure il est ?** grogna-t-il en regardant son réveil. **Il est 3h du matin ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?**

 **-Est ce que je peux dormir avec vous ?**

 **-Quoi ?** dit-il surprit.

 **-Avant quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit** , bégayai-je, **je dormais avec mon père.**

 **-Je ne suis pas ton père** , râla-t-il en se recouchant, signe qu'il ne voulait plus parler.

Sa phrase me rappela soudainement la mienne. Je lui avais dit la même chose lors de notre dernière altercation. J'étais un peu blessée de sa réaction mais je la comprenais. Je ne voulais pas forcer. Du coup, je me laissai tomber le long de la porte. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, enroulé dans ma veste qui me servait de couverture. Même si je dormais dans une position très peu confortable, au moins je ne me sentais pas seule.

 **-Tu me fatigues** , pesta-t-il en soupirant.

Il se leva, pris un T-shirt dans son armoire puis se recoucha.

 **-Dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis** , ajouta-t-il en retirant la couverture de l'autre côté du lit.

J'étais surprise, assez surprise pour devenir aussi immobile qu'une statue. Néanmoins, il me demanda une seconde de me dépêcher et cette fois-ci, je me levai pour rejoindre le lit. Je me glissai lentement à l'intérieur des couvertures. Soudainement, je me sentis très mal à l'aise. Mon visage était rouge et j'avais chaud. Je n'avais pas réalisé le poids de mes mots. J'avais encore moins anticipé sa réponse. Je ne pouvais cependant pas le nier. Je me sentais incroyablement mieux.


	8. Libération

Bonsooir ! Merci de toujours me suivre et de me laisser de jolis commentaires ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous :]

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : LIBÉRATION**

Moi : _Salut Kobe ! Comment tu vas ? Je sais que ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas envoyé de messages. Pour tout te dire, c'est parce que j'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi dernièrement. Mais maintenant je suis de retour ! J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

Tandis que j'écrivais ce message, je m'installai dans la cuisine avec mon bol de céréales. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en l'espace d'une seule semaine. J'avais enfin récupéré mon téléphone. J'avais réussi à me réconcilier avec le gardien. Hanji allait bien et moi aussi. Tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes.

 **-Bonjour** , me salua le gardien en entrant dans la pièce.

 **-Bonjour.**

 **-Tu te lèves tôt** , remarqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil, **pour un week-end.**

 **-Ah oui, c'est parce que je me suis couchée de bonne heure hier soir.**

Ce n'était pas vrai. La réelle raison de mon réveil si tôt, c'était parce que je n'avais pas réussi à dormir énormément. En ce moment, quelque chose me tracassait. Je me trouvais changée. Pas seulement moi mais aussi ma manière de penser. Je voyais le gardien différemment. J'étais aussi inquiète de ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi. Je voulais en permanence avoir son approbation et le rendre fier de ce que je faisais. Cela ressemblait fortement à une indépendance. Et ce n'était absolument pas ce que je souhaitais, devenir indépendante de lui. D'ici une semaine, lui et moi retournerons à nos status de base. Moi la simple élève et lui le gardien de l'école.

 **-Je suis dans ma chambre si tu me cherches** , m'indiqua-t-il avant de disparaître avec sa tasse de café.

J'avais du mal à réaliser à quel point cela me faisait plaisir de pouvoir échanger aussi facilement avec lui. En y repensant, je n'avais pas eu grand chose à faire. Notre relation s'était arrangée avec le temps, notamment après lui avoir adressé mes excuses pour ce que j'avais fait. Excuses que j'avais présenté après avoir partagé ma nuit avec lui. Je m'en rappelais encore comme si c'était hier. Le rouge me monta soudainement aux joues. Quelque chose clochait définitivement chez moi.

Je passai ma matinée devant la télé. Kobe ne m'avait toujours pas répondu. Cela m'embêtait fortement. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il pense que je l'avais oublié. Au contraire, je pensais souvent à lui aussi. Après avoir piqué mon téléphone une fois, je n'avais pas recommencé. Je ne voulais plus désobéir. Il m'avait laissé quelques messages pendant mon absence mais malheureusement je n'avais pas pu lui répondre dans les temps.

Au même moment, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Je me demandai immédiatement qui cela pouvait bien être. Personne n'était attendu et Hanji ne rentrait que dans une semaine. J'indiquai à haute voix au gardien que je me dirigeais vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, je tombai nez à nez avec une femme. Habillée de manière professionnelle, elle tenait dans sa main un carnet et un stylo. Elle me fixa un instant, remettant correctement ses lunettes.

 **-Vous êtes bien Ren Smith ?** me questionna-t-elle sèchement.

 **-Oui ?** répondis-je soucieuse.

 **-Je m'appelle Yuri Naka. Je suis chargée de vérifier que tout se passe bien dans ton nouveau foyer.**

Une goutte de sueur aurait pu tomber de mon front. Un sentiment de stress s'empara immédiatement de moi. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour recevoir une assistante sociale à la maison. Me voir sans réponse percuta sa curiosité. Elle me demanda perplexe si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je secouai la tête, lui affirmant que je me sentais très bien. En réalité, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quel mensonge inventer si elle voyait avec qui je restais dans l'appartement ? D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais évidemment pas la laisser poiroter à l'extérieur.

 **-Est-ce que je peux entrer ?** insista-t-elle froidement.

 **-Bonjour** , répliqua une voix derrière moi, **vous êtes ?**

Je relevai la tête derrière moi pour apercevoir le gardien. À travers mon regard, il démêla ma détresse. Lui avait l'air plutôt calme et serein. La femme se présenta à nouveau puis demanda l'identité du gardien, très douteuse de sa présence.

 **-Livaï Ackerman. Je suis le compagnon de Hanji Zoe.**

Je manquai de pouffer de rire. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réponse. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà prévu une telle situation pour savoir quoi répondre aussi rapidement ? Sans laisser le temps à la femme de rétorquer, il l'invita à entrer. Il s'occupa de récupérer sa veste puis de l'accrocher au porte manteau.

 **-Il n'y a que vous deux ?**

 **-Oui, malheureusement.**

 **-Où est Hanji ?**

 **-Elle a dû se déplacer pour rendre visite à sa mère** , mentit-il ouvertement, **elle ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment vous comprenez.**

Elle hocha la tête malgré l'explication mensongère du gardien. J'espérais seulement que cela n'allait pas nous retomber dessus. Elle demanda alors à faire le tour de l'appartement. Elle inspecta ma chambre puis me posa quelques questions sur le sujet. Elle regarda rapidement la salle de bains et la cuisine. Je ne manquai clairement de rien. Elle demanda ensuite à pouvoir nous parler, chacun notre tour et seul. Tandis que le gardien s'entretenait avec elle, j'essayai d'écouter derrière la porte.

 **-Est-ce que Hanji vous laisse souvent avec Ren ?**

 **-Quand elle n'est pas là** , expliqua-t-il, **c'est à moi qu'elle la confie en effet.**

 **-Pour une période de combien de temps au maximum ?**

 **-Une journée.**

 **-Vous savez sans doute** , continua la femme froidement, **que vous pouvez garder Ren seulement pendant un court laps de temps. Hanji n'a indiqué aucun autre responsable sur les documents qu'elle nous a rendu. Et puis, ce n'est pas très bon d'être déjà absente alors qu'elle s'occupe de Ren que depuis récemment.**

 **-Je comprends tout à fait.**

La femme continua son interrogatoire. Est-ce que lui et moi nous entendions bien ? Est-ce que je me plaignais ? Est-ce que j'avais déjà tenté quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que ma scolarité se déroulait correctement ? Le gardien répondit à toutes ses questions, calmement et sincèrement. Bien évidemment, il ne parla pas de ma petite escapade nocturne en boîte de nuit et me décrivit à cette femme comme une enfant modèle et à l'écoute.

Mon tour arriva. J'étais anxieuse. Lorsque le gardien passa à côté de moi, il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Cela me rassura un peu. J'entrai dans la cuisine, m'installant face à l'assistante. Son soudain sourire me perturba.

 **-Ren, est-ce que tu te sens bien ici ?**

 **-Bien-sûr !** me précipitai-je de dire.

 **-Tu as réussi à t'ouvrir aux autres, à essayer de te faire des amis ?**

 **-Oui, ce sont des personnes formidables. Hanji est une tutrice exemplaire** , ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

 **-Je vois. Et ce Monsieur Ackerman, tu ne trouves pas être trop souvent en sa présence ? Est-ce qu'il s'occupe bien de toi ?**

 **-Absolument pas. Sa présence me fait beaucoup de bien. J'ai l'impression de retrouver une figure paternel avec lui.**

Ma réponse était à la fois vraie et fausse. Sa présence me faisait réellement très plaisir, surtout en ce moment. Cependant, je ne le voyais pas du tout comme mon père. Je ressentais pour lui des sentiments tout autre. Elle me posa quelques questions de plus sur le gardien puis elle continua à propos d'Hanji. Elle voulait vraiment savoir si je m'étais habituée à mon nouveau foyer et si j'avais rencontré des difficultés. Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, elle se leva puis demanda au gardien de revenir dans la pièce.

 **-Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé votre temps** , nous sourit-elle face à nous.

 **-Je vous en prie** , répondit le gardien.

 **-Néanmoins, j'ai besoin de voir Madame Zoe en personne. Je vous rappellerai afin de trouver une horaire pour ma prochaine visite.**

L'assistante me salua avant de se diriger jusqu'au porte-manteau. Elle récupéra sa veste puis s'en alla. En refermant la porte, le gardien resta immobile un instant. Il devait certainement se demander comment nous allions nous en sortir. Il était impossible pour cette assistante de rencontrer Hanji prochainement puisqu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant la semaine prochaine.

 **-Ça va aller** , me rassura le gardien, **on va trouver une solution.**

Le lendemain, il ne décrocha pas le téléphone lorsque l'assistante sociale nous rappela. Il essayait certainement de gagner du temps. Tandis que j'étais en cours, mon téléphone vibra. Très impatiente, je le sortis de ma poche puis regardai sous la table quel nom était affiché. J'étais un peu déçue. Ce n'était pas celui que j'attendais.

Sasha : _Est-ce qu'il y a un problème entre toi et Eren ? Vous ne parlez plus beaucoup en ce moment._

Je restai impassible devant son message. Je me retournai rapidement pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sasha. Elle m'observait d'une mine triste. Lorsque mon regard glissa sur Eren, je l'aperçus tête sur la table. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, lui et moi ne parlions presque plus. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, je n'avais rien demandé. C'était lui, qui du jour au lendemain, avait décidé de m'éviter. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon téléphone vibra à nouveau. Cette fois-ci était bien la bonne.

Kobe : _Salut Ren. Je vais bien aussi. J'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment tu ne m'envoyais plus de message mais ça veut dire que tu vas mieux. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ni de mon soutien. Ne te sens plus obligée de me contacter. J'ai été ravi d'avoir pu t'aider._

Ma joie se transforma soudainement en tristesse. La déception s'afficha immédiatement sur mon visage. Ce n'était pas du tout la réaction que j'attendais de sa part. Je comptais lui répondre mais notre professeur m'interpella, râlant encore et encore que j'étais sur mon téléphone pendant les cours. J'étais donc dans l'obligation d'attendre pour lui répondre.

À la fin de la journée, je regagnai la cour. En descendant les escaliers, je répondis à Kobe qu'il se trompait complètement. J'avais toujours besoin de lui et je ne pouvais pas arrêter ainsi de lui parler du jour au lendemain. J'étais vraiment profondément déçue. Faisait-il exprès de vouloir mettre des barrières entre nous ?

Au loin, j'aperçus la personne que je recherchais. Le gardien était entrain de fumer près des poubelles. Il devait être un fumeur occasionnel car mise à part ici je ne le voyais jamais faire. Je me dirigeai vers lui, à la fois nerveuse et contente. En me voyant arriver, il arqua un sourcil. Il était visiblement étonné de me voir.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** me demanda-t-il intéressé.

 **-Je me demandais si vous aviez besoin de moi pour faire quelque chose.**

 **-Ça te manque à ce point d'être mon larbin ?** se moqua-t-il en jetant sa cigarette.

Je me grattai la nuque, gênée. Cela me manquait un peu. En fait, j'essayais surtout de bien me faire voir. Je voulais me racheter. Et puis de toute façon, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire actuellement. Si je pouvais rester avec lui, cela me permettrait de me changer les idées par rapport à Kobe.

 **-Désolé, mais je n'ai rien à te donner comme travail.**

 **-Sérieux ?** m'étonnai-je déçue.

Il haussa les épaules, me disant qu'en réalité il avait déjà tout nettoyé. En y repensant, même à la maison il agissait de cette façon. Il ne laissait jamais rien trainer. Tout était toujours propre. Un vrai fan du ménage. Il me tourna alors le dos, pensant que j'allais m'en aller. Seulement, je restai planter derrière lui. Je n'avais pas envie de partir.

 **-Et cette chose que vous deviez me montrer** , ajoutai-je pour continuer la conversation, **vous l'avez terminé ?**

 **-Ça se pourrait.**

 **-Oh** , m'exclamai-je soudainement excitée, **je veux voir !**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, posant par la même occasion son balai contre le mur. Nonchalant, il se dirigea vers sa petite cabane les mains dans les poches. Toute joyeuse, je le suivis à la trace. Une fois dans l'atelier, il se plaça devant sa table de travail puis retira la couverture qui cachait l'objet en question. J'observai sa création avec de grands yeux. Une machine, maintenant beaucoup plus sophistiquée, qui était composée de câbles, de harnais et de grappins.

 **-Et à quoi ça sert ?** demandai-je très intéressée.

 **-Ça te permet de pouvoir te déplacer dans les airs.**

 **-Pour de vrai ?** dis-je la bouche grande ouverte. **Je veux essayer !**

 **-Certainement pas** , dit-il en replaçant la couverture sur la machine.

 **-Aller !**

 **-Je n'aurais pas dû te la montrer.**

 **-S'il te plaît !** le suppliai-je en sautillant sur moi-même.

 **-J'ai dit non.**

 **-Livaï ?** l'appelai-je en lui faisant les yeux doux. **Aller s'il te plaît..**

Il me fixa un instant puis pesta que je n'étais qu'une gamine emmerdeuse. Il attrapa la machine puis me demanda de rapidement le suivre. Nous traversions la cour jusqu'à la voiture. Seulement, près du portail, nous tombions nez à nez face à deux élèves. J'étais un peu surprise de découvrir l'identité de ces personnes. Eren et Annie. Je saluai la blonde mais restai silencieuse face au brun. Je lui lançai un simple regard. Ce que je craignais sur le moment, c'était qu'ils s'intéressent d'un peu trop près à ce que nous faisions. Malheureusement, j'avais vu juste.

 **-Vous allez où ?**

 **-On doit ramener des trucs à la benne** , mentis-je ouvertement. **Tu sais bien, je dois me faire pardonner pour avoir protégé Sasha.**

 **-Ah ouais ?** insista Eren. **On peut venir avec vous ? On n'a rien à faire.**

 **-Euh..**

 **-Non vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous** , me coupa froidement le gardien. **J'ai besoin que de mon larbin.**

La gardien m'incita à avancer en continuant son chemin sans prévenir. Il leur avait répondu d'une manière pas très sympathique. Je me retournai vers mes deux camarades, leur lançant un sourire en guise de pardon.

Après un trajet d'une vingtaine de minutes, le gardien nous déposa devant une immense forêt. Du coffre, il retira une deuxième machine semblable à celle de l'atelier. J'avais de plus en plus hâte de l'essayer. Nous nous enfoncions dans cette forêt jusqu'à atteindre un petit coin loin du sentier principal. Il déposa les deux machines à terre puis s'adressa soudainement à moi d'une voix très sérieuse.

 **-Je veux absolument que tu écoutes tout ce que je vais te dire** , m'expliqua-t-il en levant son doigt. **La situation peut très vite devenir dangereuse et cette machine n'est qu'un prototype.**

 **-Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà essayé au moins ?**

 **-Tu me prends pour qui ?** grogna-t-il.

Sans me laisser le temps de rétorquer, il commença à m'expliquer les éléments de la machine. Je devais enfiler un harnais autour des jambes et de la poitrine, ce qui me permettrait d'avoir une meilleure mobilité dans les airs. Il y avait aussi deux cartouches, dans lesquelles était comprimé du gaz, et des crochets. En écoutant ses explications, j'étais un peu perdue. Je n'avais pas tout compris.

En remarquant ma grimace, il se moqua de moi. Il se dirigea vers la machine puis m'apporta le harnais. Il me guida petit à petit pour l'enfiler correctement. Il passa le harnais autour de mes jambes puis de mes cuisses. Le voir agenouillé devant moi et si proche rendait la situation très intime. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la partie haute de mon corps. Cette fois-ci, son visage était très proche du mien. J'essayais au plus profond de moi mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais obligée de le regarder et de l'admirer.

Je revins rapidement à la réalité en sentant le poids des deux cartouches attachées à mes hanches. Il m'expliqua qu'à l'intérieur était le gaz qui me permettait de me donner de l'élan et de me propulser dans les airs. Il plaça ensuite dans mes mains deux grappins puis me laissa patienter un instant le temps d'enfiler sa propre machine.

 **-Ces grappins servent à tirer des crochets qui s'enfonceront automatiquement dans la cible que tu vises** , m'expliqua-t-il tout en visant la partie basse d'un tronc d'arbre. **Maintenant, si j'active le mécanisme le gaz dans mes cartouches va me propulser vers elle.**

Je l'observai faire attentivement. En appuyant sur le bouton de son grappin, le gardien se projeta rapidement en avant. Le crochet se retira ensuite du tronc puis se rembobina automatiquement dans le grappin. Vu de cette manière, cela avait l'air si facile. Il me demanda alors d'essayer. Mes premières tentatives furent malheureusement des échecs. Je n'arrivais pas à viser ce foutu tronc d'arbre. Au bout de la dixième fois au moins, je réussis enfin à planter mon crochet au bon endroit.

 **-Et maintenant ?**

 **-Et maintenant** , **tu dois libérer le gaz dans tes cartouches. Mais fais attention à ne pas te..**

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, j'appuyai sur le bouton. À une vitesse fulgurante, la machine m'éjecta en direction du tronc. Tellement vite que je me le pris de plein fouet. Sonnée, je tombai en arrière. J'étais allongée par terre, me tenant fermement le front. J'avais mal. Le gardien m'aida à me relever. Pour la première fois, je percevais sur son visage de l'inquiétude. Je le rassurai immédiatement, lui disant que ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon front pour l'inspecter.

 **-Est-ce que tu veux arrêter ?**

 **-Non !** m'empressai-je de dire. **Je vais réussir.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis me donna d'autres conseils pour mieux maitriser mon arrivée. Je devais essayer de doser la propulsion du gaz. Si je m'étais prise le tronc tout à l'heure, c'était parce que j'avais trop appuyé. Avec grande surprise, je réussis l'essai suivant. J'avais relâché mon grappin au bon moment et je m'étais retenue à l'arbre pour ne pas tomber. C'était comme si je venais de faire un bon de plusieurs mètres. Je me retournai vers le gardien, grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Vous avez vu ça !**

 **-Oui oui** , soupira-t-il. **Mais on est toujours au sol, ça va devenir plus compliqué de viser le haut des arbres.**

Il me demanda de le suivre puis de me placer entre deux arbres. Il me dicta ensuite d'enfoncer mes crochets à hauteur égale dans ces deux troncs. Cet exercice avait pour but de m'entraîner à tenir en équilibre. Une fois bien placée, il m'expliqua d'appuyer légèrement pour propulser le gaz de sorte à ne plus toucher le sol. J'étais fière moi, j'arrivais à tenir. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais car au bout de quelques secondes je basculai en avant.

 **-L'équilibre est primordial si tu veux réussir à tenir dans les airs.**

J'avais fermé les yeux, de peur de me cogner une nouvelle fois. Seulement, le gardien m'avait rattrapé en me tirant par le harnais. Je sentais toujours sa main en bas de mon dos, il ne l'avait pas enlevé. Il m'expliqua que mon bassin n'était pas droit et que c'était pour cette raison que je basculais. Cet exercice était celui qui avait épuisé le plus de mon temps. Je n'y arrivais vraiment pas. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Deux longues heures plus tard, je parvins enfin à tenir seule en équilibre pendant environ une minute.

 **-Il se fait tard.**

 **-Oh non ! Je veux au moins pouvoir aller là-haut** , râlai-je en pointant le haut des arbres.

 **-C'est dangereux..**

Je baissai la tête, déçue. En réalité, j'avais vraiment envie de pouvoir tester cette machine. Mais j'avais surtout envie d'allonger mon moment avec lui. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je me sentais bien. Après un long soupir, le gardien accepta tout de même ma requête. Il me demanda seulement de me promettre qu'après cet essai, nous rentrerons à la maison. Je n'avais de toute façon pas d'autres choix.

J'essayai alors de me suspendre à mon câble à une hauteur plutôt baisse. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à le faire. J'arrivais bien à placer mes pieds contre le tronc pour garder un équilibre parfait. Le gardien me dicta alors de viser le haut de l'arbre. Je m'exécutai immédiatement, réalisant soudainement la hauteur en voyant mon câble défiler. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour me propulser, traversant ainsi toute la forêt en quelques secondes. J'atterris finalement à la pointe, tout en haut. Je posai mes pieds de la bonne manière tout en me retenant à une branche avec mon bras. D'ici, je pouvais observer toute la ville. Une vue que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

 **-Alors ?**

Je tournai la tête, apercevant le gardien dans la même position que moi juste à côté. Un sentiment étrange me percuta. J'étais soudainement très émue. Me concentrant à nouveau sur la vue, une larme coula le long de ma joue. Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas senti aussi libérée ? J'étais entrain de réaliser à quel point j'étais entrain de passer un bon moment et pour rien au monde je n'avais envie de le briser.

 **-Merci de vous occuper de moi** , murmurai-je avec un sourire.

Il avait fais tellement d'efforts, et cela depuis le début. Notre relation avait énormément changé au fil du temps. Au début, lui et moi pouvions à peine nous supporter. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu quelqu'un d'aussi important qu'Hanji à mes yeux.

 **-J'espère qu'avec l'âge tu t'endurciras** , chuchota le gardien d'une voix assez douce. **Je comprends ta situation mais je pense qu'il faut que tu travailles sur toi-même, que tu arrêtes d'être touchée à chaque petite attention. Tu mérites toutes les bonnes choses qui t'arrivent, tu les as mérité. Cesse de croire que tout ce que je fais pour toi est incroyable, tu veux ? C'est simplement mon devoir.**

Je reniflai plusieurs fois, ravalant mes larmes. Il avait raison. Je n'étais qu'une pleurnicheuse qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir un peu d'attention. C'était juste que je n'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps et que je pensais que je n'en aurais plus jamais à cause de la disparition de mon père. C'était pour cette raison que j'étais autant rattrapée par les sentiments.

À présent calmée, j'admirai une dernière fois la vue avant de redescendre de l'arbre en même temps que le gardien. Il était temps de rentrer. Une fois à la maison, je regagnai immédiatement mon lit. J'étais clairement lessivée de ma fin de journée. J'en connaissais une qui allait avoir des courbatures demain matin. Avant de m'endormir, j'attrapai mon téléphone. Kobe ne m'avait pas répondu mais j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à lui demander. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais lui en parler. Mais à qui d'autre pourrais-je le dire ? Certainement pas au principal concerné.

Moi : _Salut Kobe, c'est encore moi. J'ai besoin de parler. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est l'amour ? Parce que je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse._


	9. Kobe

Bonsoooir ! Mille excuses pour mon absence mais j'étais en période d'examen et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs.. Je n'avais pas du tout le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture, je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendent à chaque fois la suite avec impatience. J'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu l'histoire et je vous parlerai de mes futures projets pour cette fanfiction dans le chapitre suivant (il y aura de très grands changements hihihi..). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;]

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : KOBE**

Kobe : _Salut Ren. Je dois te demander de faire très attention. Ne confond pas l'amour et l'attachement. Lorsque tu n'es pas beaucoup entouré et que tu te rapproches de quelqu'un tu as tendance à croire que tu es amoureuse. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude. Je pense que tu te trompes. Laisse passer le temps et tu t'en rendras compte._

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils en lisant ce message. Premièrement, il n'avait pas répondu à ma question. Deuxièmement, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à recevoir une sorte de mise en garde. De plus, Kobe paraissait assez froid dans sa façon de parler. Est-ce que j'avais réellement bien fait de lui avoir partagé un tel secret ?

Essayant de penser à autre chose, je me levai en direction de la cuisine. Sur mon chemin, je croisai le gardien qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain. Je détournai immédiatement le regard, honteuse de ce que je pouvais maintenant éprouver pour lui. J'étais persuadée au plus profond de moi que mes sentiments n'étaient pas fictifs. Ils étaient bien réels, malheureusement. Et je me rendais compte petit à petit à quel point ce que je ressentais était mal. Il était vrai que lui et moi n'avions rien en commun. Ni le mode de vie, ni l'âge, ni la mentalité. Cela me faisait de la peine de m'avouer que c'était tout bonnement impossible entre nous.

Comme tous les matins, le gardien m'emmena jusqu'à notre endroit habituel pour me laisser descendre. Je commençais à en avoir marre de faire semblant, de mentir et de me cacher. Un peu violemment, je claquai la portière avant de marcher en direction de mon école. J'avais visiblement cette envie d'assumer notre relation à cause de mes sentiments naissants. Je ne pouvais cependant rien y faire, mise à part prendre mon mal en patience.

Pendant mon trajet, je tombai nez à nez avec Sasha. J'en profitai pour discuter avec elle. Cela faisait un bout de temps que nous n'avions pas passé un moment ensemble. Elle me confia que ces temps-ci, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Venir en cours la déprimait, elle préférait rester avec son père et partager la passion qu'ils avaient en commun.

 **-Et puis cette distance que tu as avec Eren** , soupira la brune, **elle me chagrine aussi. Je ne veux pas remettre la faute sur toi mais depuis cette soirée vous ne vous parlez plus. Le groupe a changé.**

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dit** , répondis-je légèrement irritée, **je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'évite.**

 **-Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ?** enchérit tristement Sasha. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Surtout que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir le savoir non plus..**

Je lui assurai une nouvelle fois que je ne cachais absolument rien. La voir doutait à mon sujet me vexait réellement. Je devais néanmoins avoué qu'elle avait raison sur un point. Je n'avais pas réellement chercher à comprendre le comportement de Eren.

 **-Désolée** , m'excusai-je sincèrement. **J'avais quelques soucis plutôt importants. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça..**

 **-Ah oui ? Tu veux m'en parler ? Je suis là tu sais !**

 **-Non** , souris-je faussement. **Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave.**

Sasha resta perplexe. Elle devait certainement savoir que je voulais garder tout pour moi, comme d'habitude. Face à son visage attristé, je lui promis d'avoir une conversation avec Eren prochainement. Elle regagna soudainement le sourire, plus joyeuse que jamais de me raconter ce qu'elle allait manger ce soir au dîner. Je pouffai immédiatement de rire en voyant son enthousiasme. Parler avec Sasha me permettait de penser à autre chose, d'oublier mes problèmes.

La journée se passa à ma surprise plutôt rapidement. Mes tentatives pour parler à Eren se transformèrent en échec. Il me fuyait. Je n'avais même pas le temps de tourner la tête pour l'interpeler qu'il avait déjà disparu. Il devait n'avoir qu'une envie et c'était de quitter cet endroit. En réalité, j'étais moi aussi pressée de rentrer ou plutôt pressée de retrouver une certaine personne. À la fin des cours, j'attendis quelques instants devant le portail. Je patientai toujours un peu pour éviter qu'une personne un peu trop curieuse me suive. Quelques minutes défilèrent puis je décidai de reprendre mon chemin. Seulement, quelque chose attira mon attention. À travers les barreaux, j'observai deux silhouettes. Celle du gardien et celle de notre professeur.

Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient mais ils étaient vraisemblablement dans une conversation assez profonde. Tellement profonde que j'aurais pu m'endormir entre les barreaux du portail. Je pestai mentalement, les voir ensemble m'agaçait. J'étais au courant qu'ils se côtoyaient étant donné que je les avais déjà croisé tous les deux auparavant. Ma colère monta d'un cran en voyant l'heure sur mon téléphone. De quoi parlaient-ils pour prendre autant de temps ?

 **-Livaï !** criai-je en agitant mon bras en hauteur.

Le gardien grimaça puis tourna sa tête dans ma direction. Son regard noir et énervé perça le mien. Quant à Mademoiselle Ralle, elle nous observa perdue. Est-ce que je venais de faire une gaffe ? Le gardien échangea un dernier mot avec la rousse avant de me rejoindre. Je le suivis sans broncher, un peu gênée de ce que ma jalousie m'avait poussé à faire. Maintenant à l'écart et loin du portail, il s'arrêta net devant moi. Les bras croisés, il s'énerva immédiatement contre moi.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?** cria-t-il. **Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez de soucis à régler en ce moment ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin que ton professeur se demande pourquoi toi et moi quittons l'établissement ensemble ?**

Je baissai la tête, sachant pertinemment que j'étais en tort. Je n'avais rien à rétorquer car je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui expliquer la raison de mon agissement. J'acceptai donc de me faire hurler dessus sans rien dire. Face à mon silence, il pesta en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il se retourna pour réfléchir, certainement à une excuse à raconter à Mademoiselle Ralle si elle venait à l'interroger. Je regrettais terriblement de l'avoir énervé ainsi.

 **-Je voyais l'heure passer et j'avais peur de ne pas avoir le temps de m'entraîner..**

Il soupira avant de me faire face. Il resta silencieux, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Il était devenu un peu plus calme. Toute la journée, j'avais pensé à retourner dans cette foret. Je voulais m'entrainer encore et encore jusqu'à maitriser parfaitement cet équipement. Et puis, j'avais surtout envie de passer un moment avec lui et me vider l'esprit.

D'un signe de tête, il m'indiqua de monter dans la voiture. J'étais plus qu'enthousiasme en remarquant rapidement que le gardien était entrain de nous conduire tout droit jusqu'à la forêt. En arrivant, il porta les machines et m'emmena au même endroit que la dernière fois. Il déposa la mienne au pied d'un arbre puis me fixa étrangement.

 **-Quoi ?** demandai-je perdue.

 **-Tu sais la mettre maintenant alors enfile-la** , m'ordonna-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, essayant de me rappeler mentalement les étapes à suivre. Après de nombreux essais et de nombreuses minutes perdues, je réussis correctement à la mettre autour de mon corps. Le gardien me félicita, ce qui me donna légèrement le rose aux joues. Il était très rare pour moi d'entendre des paroles positives sortir de sa bouche.

 **-Tu te souviens ce qu'on a vu la dernière fois ?**

 **-Bien évidemment ! Mais cette fois je veux pouvoir grimper tout en haut et..**

 **-Ren** , me coupa-t-il, **ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu as le temps.**

Je refermai ma bouche puis baissai les yeux. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que j'étais pressée d'évoluer ? J'étais pleinement consciente que ce n'était pas un jeu. Un mauvais mouvement, une mauvaise manipulation et je pouvais très rapidement me retrouver entre la vie et la mort. Je tirai mes crochets dans un tronc au hasard pour lui montrer que je savais toujours me servir de mes grappins. Je me laissai ensuite projeter contre celui-ci à une vitesse me permettant de me réceptionner avec aisance. À la fin de ma démonstration, je me retournai vers le gardien. Les bras croisés, il m'avait observé tout le long sans dire un mot.

 **-Très bien** , me félicita-t-il à nouveau.

Il me demanda ensuite de le suivre quelques mètres plus loin. Il m'indiqua de rejoindre le haut de l'arbre qu'il me pointait du doigt et de l'attendre. Je m'exécutai immédiatement puis quelques secondes plus tard il se téléporta à mes côtés. Il me répéta à nouveau de l'écouter attentivement. Pour notre première leçon, je devais simplement me déplacer d'arbre en arbre plutôt proches l'un de l'autre et d'essayer de bien me réceptionner.

 **-Et surtout un câble après l'autre. Si tu lâches les deux en même temps et que tu loupes ta cible, tu n'as aucun moyen de te rattraper.**

Il me montra comment faire la première fois. Cela avait l'air facile en l'observant. Néanmoins, par malchance je baissai la tête. Je me rendis alors compte de la hauteur à laquelle nous étions. Avec le manque de lumière et la couleur sombre des arbres, j'avais l'impression que les ténèbres se tenaient sous mes pieds. Le gardien m'interpella, me disant de ne pas regarder en bas. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, essayant de m'enlever l'idée que je pouvais mourir à tout moment.

Après une grande inspiration, je me lançai. J'enfonçai mon grappin dans le tronc où se situait le gardien. Je me projetai en avant, lâchant quelques secondes plus tard le grappin enfoncé dans le tronc de départ. Je voyais le tronc d'arrivé se rapprochait mais je voyais aussi ma hauteur diminuait. À ma réception, le gardien m'attrapa fermement par le bras. J'étais un peu sonnée et ne réalisai pas directement la situation. Cependant, en regagnant mes esprits, je remarquai que j'étais vraiment basse par rapport à lui.

 **-Tu as compris ton erreur ?** grogna-t-il en me remontant à sa hauteur.

 **-Non..**

 **-Tu as perdu de la hauteur car tu n'as pas libéré correctement le gaz dans tes cartouches. Tu l'as fait trop tard donc tu n'as pas eu le temps de remonter.**

Je hochai la tête, déçue d'avoir échoué. Le gardien me demanda si je souhaitais arrêter. Je lui répondis que je ne repartirai pas de cette forêt tant que je n'aurais pas maitriser mes déplacements dans les airs. Il leva les yeux au ciel, certainement agacé de mon insistance. Je réessayai une fois, deux fois puis dix fois. Mes essais portèrent ses fruits car j'arrivais à présent à atterrir correctement. Néanmoins, j'étais encore très loin de tout savoir puisque pour l'instant j'étais seulement capable de rejoindre deux arbres qui se tenaient à faible distance.

 **-Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ?**

Je hochai vivement la tête. Bien que j'appréciais énormément le moment, mon estomac commençait à se faire entendre.

Une fois à la maison, le gardien me questionna sur ce que j'aimerais manger. Cet entrainement m'avait grandement ouvert l'appétit, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de consistant. Il me proposa alors de commander des pizzas. Une idée que j'acceptai immédiatement. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le livreur sonna à notre porte. Installés dans le salon, nous dégustions nos pizzas. La mienne était vraiment excellente. En observant le carton d'emballage, un bref moment de déjà-vu me percuta. Après maintes réflexions, je me rappelai enfin pourquoi. J'avais vu ce même carton de pizza sur la photo que Kobe m'avait envoyé.

Le lendemain, sur ma route pour aller à l'école, je me souvenus de ma conversation avec Sasha. Aujourd'hui, j'étais déterminée à comprendre l'éloignement soudain de Eren. Le seul problème c'était qu'il me fuyait constamment. Heureusement pour moi, je réussis à le coincer à la pause de midi. Il avait essayé de se lever pour partir en me voyant mais avait rapidement abandonné. Nous restions face à face, en silence. Je ne savais pas par où commencer ni comment aborder le sujet. Je n'avais même pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'il avait déjà l'air ennuyé.

 **-Eren, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi tu..**

 **-Pour rien** , me sourit-il, **pour rien. Si tu veux bien, j'ai des choses à faire.**

 **-Attends !** criai-je en le retenant par le bras.

Il se retourna vers moi, stoïque. Face à mon manque de réponse, il soupira. Il m'affirma que je m'en fichais pas mal de la raison pour laquelle lui et moi nous nous étions éloignés. Il disait que je ne réagissais que maintenant car Sasha m'en avait parlé.

 **-J'avais d'autres choses à penser..**

 **-Ah oui ?** ricana-t-il. **Comme au gardien de l'école ?**

Mon cœur loupa un battement en entendant sa question. Je fronçai les sourcils tout en essayant de cacher ma gêne. Eren se moqua davantage. La vérité devait certainement être visible sur mon visage.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ?**

 **-Absolument rien** , rétorquai-je irritée, **je dois lui rendre des services et tu le sais très bien.**

 **-Quel genre de services ?**

 **-Quoi ?** m'étonnai-je la bouche grande ouverte. **Ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi !**

Eren insista une nouvelle fois en m'indiquant à quel point c'était étrange que le gardien de l'école et moi quittions l'école ensemble. Le fait que je montais dans sa voiture, que je le cherchais souvent du regard et que je passais du temps dans l'atelier avec lui rendaient la chose d'autant plus suspecte. M'avait-il observé pour avancer cela ? Je devais avouer que sous cet angle, n'importe qui serait du même avis que Eren. Néanmoins, il se trompait complètement.

 **-Je t'assure que ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois..**

 **-Dans tous les cas** , grogna-t-il, **ça se voit que de ton côté il n'y pas que de l'amitié. Dois-je te rappeler son âge ? Il a 26 ans !**

 **-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?**

Le brun évita ma question puis décida de mettre fin à la conversation en s'en allant. Cette discussion n'avait servi à rien. Je ne connaissais toujours pas la raison pour laquelle Eren me détestait. Je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse envers Sasha. Rien ne s'était arrangé. Si Eren venait à avoir de mauvaises intentions, le gardien pourrait en perdre son travail. La seule chose que j'avais retenu, c'était que lui et Kobe avait le même âge.

En rentrant après les cours, j'avais le moral dans les chaussettes. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, lassée de ma journée catastrophique. J'avais aussi appris dans la voiture que l'assistante sociale avait essayé une nouvelle fois de joindre le gardien. J'avais peur. Il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment la faire attendre.

À l'heure du dîner, le gardien et moi échangions quelques mots. Je n'étais pas très bavarde car j'étais beaucoup trop pensive. Je me rappelais de ma première altercation avec lui. Eren l'avait défendu pour une raison que j'ignorais. Il savait aussi son âge. Est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient plus que je ne pouvais le penser ?

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

Je relevai la tête, apercevant le gardien me fixait sans émotion. Est-ce que je pouvais lui parler de mes problèmes à l'école, de Eren et de mes doutes ? Absolument pas. Il se moquerait certainement de moi en me disant que des histoires de gamins ne l'intéressaient pas. Je lui mentis alors ouvertement en lui affirmant que tout allait bien.

 **-Je vais m'absenter ce soir.**

 **-Ah bon ?** dis-je surprise. **Pourquoi ?**

Stoïque, il me fixa d'une façon qui me disait de ne pas en demander plus. Ce n'était sûrement pas mes affaires. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieuse. Curieuse et inquiète, en réalité.

 **-Vous allez voir quelqu'un ?**

 **-Il faut que je rattrape ta gaffe de la dernière fois.**

J'essayai de ne pas montrer ma déception à travers mon visage. Je commençai même à me faire des idées plutôt déplaisantes dans ma tête. Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Sortir un soir avec une femme dont il était proche, ce n'était certainement pas pour discuter.

 **-Est-ce que..**

 **-C'est bon** , le coupai-je en me levant, **je m'en fiche.**

Je débarrassai rapidement mon assiette avant de sortir de la cuisine. J'avais senti son lourd regard dans mon dos mais je ne m'étais pas retournée. Je montai les escaliers en direction de ma chambre. Comme pour montrer ma colère, je claquai la porte derrière moi. Je me rendis compte quelques secondes plus tard à quel point mon geste était enfantin.

Le gardien était parti sans rien me dire. J'étais à présent seule et hantée de pensées négatives. J'essayai de me ressaisir, de me concentrer sur autre chose mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Il avait toute mon attention. Soudainement, je repensais à Kobe et ses étranges ressemblances avec le gardien. Après un bref moment de réflexion, je décidai de lui envoyer un message.

Moi : J _'ai lu ton message et il m'a vraiment étonné. Je pense cependant que je suis sûre de mes sentiments. Que fais-tu en ce moment ? Moi je me morfonds sur moi-même._

Kobe : _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

Moi : _Je suis triste car à chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de bien, j'ai l'impression de la perdre._

Je patientai plusieurs minutes avant de laisser mon téléphone de côté. Il ne m'avait pas répondu. C'était étrange. Plus j'y pensais et plus cela me perturbait. Il était vrai que Kobe me répondait rarement lorsque le gardien était à la maison. Je voulais en savoir plus. Le seul problème était qu'il me dirait jamais la vérité. Je devais la trouver moi-même. D'un pas décidé, je me dirigeai dans la chambre du gardien.

Je commençai alors une fouille intense. Je cherchai dans tous les recoins, les tiroirs, les meubles. Une demi heure passa et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé ce que je voulais. Posant mon doigt sur ma lèvre, je me demandai mentalement quel endroit je n'avais pas encore fouillé. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers pour rejoindre l'entrée. Sur le porte manteau était posé la veste du gardien.

 **-Bingo !** m'exclamai-je en sortant l'objet.

J'avais entre mes mains son porte feuille. J'avais un peu honte de fouiner dans ses affaires mais je devais m'en assurer. Après quelques recherches, je retirai enfin sa carte d'identité. Il s'appelait Livaï Ackerman. En comptant les années par rapport à sa date de naissance, il avait effectivement bien 26 ans. Mes yeux glissèrent ensuite sur son lieu de naissance. Le porte feuille m'en tomba brusquement des mains. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était lui aussi né à Kobe.

Je fonçai en direction de ma chambre pour récupérer mon téléphone. Ne faisant pas attention aux messages que j'avais reçu, j'attrapai une veste au hasard puis sortis de l'appartement. Je montai les escaliers en trombe, manquant par la même occasion de trébucher dans la précipitation. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il m'avait menti tout ce temps. Il avait joué le rôle du confident, de l'ignorant qui voulait en savoir plus sur ce que je traversais alors qu'il était déjà au courant de tout. Je me sentais trahie.

Une fois arrivée sur le toit de l'immeuble, j'avançai lentement vers le bord. Il faisait froid et il commençait à pleuvoir. En fixant le vide, je me souvenus de mes derniers messages. Je lui avais avoué que j'étais amoureuse. Il n'était pas assez bête pour n'avoir pas compris que je parlais évidemment de lui. Je comprenais mieux maintenant sur sa mise en garde. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas de mes sentiments. Il savait que c'était impossible. J'avais tellement honte, je voulais oublier toutes ces histoires.

Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau. C'était le troisième message de Kobe que je n'avais pas ouvert. Tremblante, je les lus dans ma tête. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de réponse de ma part. Je regardai à nouveau le vide devant moi. Est-ce que je pouvais profiter de ce moment pour découvrir sa vraie nature ?

Moi : _Je ne me sens pas très bien et pas du tout à ma place dans ce monde. J'ai des personnes que j'aime mais je n'en peux plus. Mon père me manque et je veux le rejoindre. J'ai été ravie d'avoir pu te connaître, tu m'as énormément aidé à aller mieux._

Je déposai mon téléphone sur le rebord avant de me cacher dans un coin. S'il tenait vraiment à moi, il viendrait et peu importe si je découvrais la vérité. Je plaçais mes derniers espoirs en lui. J'attendis alors plusieurs minutes qui me paraissaient tellement longues que j'avais l'impression de patienter pendant des heures. Peut-être que je m'étais faite de fausses idées et que jamais il ne viendrait me sauver. Cela me donnait encore plus envie d'en finir.

À ma plus grande surprise, j'entendis enfin quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Je sursautai littéralement en entendant la porte du toit claqué violemment. J'aperçus alors le gardien essoufflé et paniqué. En voyant le téléphone, il se précipita vers le bord. Il se pencha ensuite pour voir si je ne venais pas de sauter. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je commençai à pleurer. J'étais à la fois heureuse de le voir mais profondément déçue de savoir que j'avais raison. Sans faire un bruit, je me levai pour sortir de ma cachette. Il était toujours entrain d'inspecter les environs.

 **-Ravie de te rencontrer Kobe.**


	10. Le point de non-retour

**CHAPITRE 10 : LE POINT DE NON-RETOUR**

Le gardien s'immobilisa au son de ma voix. J'essayai tant bien que mal de ravaler mes larmes. Il n'avait pas besoin de me voir pleurer. Je n'avais pas non plus l'envie de lui faire de la peine. Lentement, il se retourna vers moi. Sa bouche était entrouverte. Je tentai de sourire mais je n'y arrivais pas. Cela ne servait à rien de faire semblant. Je n'étais pas du tout joyeuse d'avoir découvert cette mascarade, ces cachoteries et ces mensonges. En réalité, j'étais profondément coincée entre deux sentiments. La tristesse et la haine.

 **-Ren..**

Je plaçai ma main devant moi lorsqu'il essaya de se rapprocher. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre des excuses qu'il ne pensait pas. Tout ce que je voulais entendre, c'était des explications. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de connaître la vérité depuis le début ? Pourquoi se cacher derrière un téléphone et prétendre ne pas m'apprécier dans la vie réelle ?

 **-Est-ce que vous avez aimé ?** demandai-je en rigolant nerveusement. **Vous moquez de moi lorsque je vous disais que je n'allais pas bien ? Est-ce que vous avez joué un jeu ? Vous comptiez me mentir encore combien de temps ?**

Il continua à me fixer, sans un mot. Le voir si muet me rendait folle de rage. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Hanji et lui m'avaient caché leur relation. J'aurais dû m'en douter plus tôt. Il était le parfait profil pour jouer ce rôle. La seule chose qui m'avait éloigné de cette hypothèse depuis le début était qu'il ne m'appréciait pas.

 **-Vous m'avez laissé me confier sur mon père alors que vous étiez déjà au courant** , m'énervai-je en pleurant. **Vous m'avez laissé vous parler de mes sentiments pour vous !**

En furie, je me dirigeai vers le bord pour récupérer mon téléphone. Je me dépêchai de le déverrouiller. J'étais tellement en colère. Mes doigts en tremblaient. Je naviguai jusque dans mes messages avant de remonter la conversation avec le gardien.

 **-Je regarde le même ciel que toi depuis ma fenêtre et je dois avouer qu'il est magnifique** , lis-je à voix haute. **Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le regarder ensemble.**

 **-Arrête** , chuchota le gardien, **tu te fais du mal.**

Je lui avais répondu que lors de notre première rencontre, nous regarderions ensemble ce même ciel à nouveau. Je levai la tête, observant à quel point celui-ci représentait notre situation. Il était gris, sombre. Un temps qui ne pouvait prédire qu'une longue et pénible averse.

 **-Est-ce que me confisquer mon téléphone n'était qu'une mise en scène pour n'avoir plus à vous occuper de moi ?**

Toujours aussi silencieux, il me fixa dans les yeux. Ses joues se contractaient, signe qu'il était en colère. Il ne disait rien, il ne se défendait pas. Savait-il que cela ne servait à rien ? Que je ne le croirais de toute façon pas ? D'un côté, je voulais obtenir des explications mais d'un autre je ne voulais rien entendre. J'avais oublié qu'en face de moi je n'avais pas Kobe mais le gardien de l'école.

 **-Est-ce que tu te rends compte** , s'énerva-t-il en haussant la voix, **de ce que tu m'as fait croire pour m'amener jusqu'ici ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel en lâchant un rictus. Il essayait de retourner la situation. Bien que j'étais conscience que j'avais été beaucoup trop loin, je me disais que c'était pour la bonne cause. J'avais été obligée de mentir pour découvrir la vérité. Après un court moment, il se rapprocha de moi. Il se planta juste devant mon visage.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?** me questionna-t-il. **Que veux-tu que je te dise ?**

 **-Que vous n'êtes qu'un menteur.**

 **-Très bien** , répondit-il sèchement. Je suis un menteur. **Kobe n'était qu'un personnage purement inventé pour te donner du soutien. Je ne t'envoyais plus de messages car tu n'es qu'une pleurnicheuse ennuyante. M'occuper de toi a été un calvaire. Je l'ai fait simplement pour ton père.**

Il m'avait craché ces paroles si calmement. Tétanisée, je n'osais plus cligner des yeux. J'essayai de déceler une once d'expression dans son visage, quelque chose qui me disait qu'il n'était pas entrain de dire la vérité. Je n'y arrivais pas, rien ne le trahissait.

 **-Qu'est-ce que je suis et qu'est-ce que tu es ?**

Je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa question et j'étais beaucoup trop occupée à réfléchir pour y donner une quelconque importance. Je me noyais dans ses yeux bleus, dans ses aveux. Je voulais répondre, rétorquer mais les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Je lui avais dit ce que je voulais entendre et il m'avait écouté. Alors, pourquoi étais-je autant déçue ?

 **-Je suis un adulte et tu es une enfant** , me lança-t-il sèchement. **Retiens-le bien.**

À la fin de sa phrase, il passa à côté de moi en me bousculant puis quitta le toit de l'appartement. J'étais ailleurs, me répétant dans ma tête sans cesse ses paroles. Ma poitrine me faisait mal. Ma tête me faisait mal. Contre ma volonté, je pleurai à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, mes pleurs étaient plus violents. Tout en serrant les dents, je cachai mes yeux avec mes mains. J'avais pourtant eu ce que je voulais, je devrais être contente.

Après un long moment, je réussis à me calmer. Devant la porte de l'appartement, j'hésitai un instant. Et si il refusait de me faire entrer ? Honteuse, je poussai lentement la porte. Les lumières étaient déjà éteintes. En montant les escaliers, j'aperçus la porte de la chambre du gardien fermer. Il était certainement à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas me voir et moi non plus.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, je me demandai si ma soirée d'hier n'était qu'un maudit cauchemar. J'avais très mal dormi, voir très peu. Heureusement que je n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas eu la force d'y aller. En fixant le plafond, je réalisai que tout était réel. Le gardien était en réalité Kobe. Je l'avais piégé en créant un faux suicide. Il ne s'était pas excusé, il m'avait dis que depuis le début il jouait un jeu. J'inspirai profondément pour essayer de ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

Afin de me changer les idées, je sortis de mon lit. Je restai un instant planter devant ma porte. Comment agir à partir de maintenant ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Rester poli et lui répondre quand il me parle ? J'étais perdue. De toute manière, je doutais réellement que lui comptait se comporter comme d'habitude. En descendant les escaliers, je sentis la panique monter. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la cuisine. Seulement, je tombai nez à nez avec quelqu'un dont je n'attendais pas du tout le retour.

 **-Bonjour Ren.**

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Je n'hallucinais pas. Hanji était de retour. Elle afficha un grand sourire sur ses lèvres en buvant son café. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers elle pour l'enlacer. J'étais soulagée de la revoir. Elle était revenue, entière et vivante. Je n'avais plus à craindre de la perdre. Néanmoins, si Hanji était présente cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Le gardien était parti.

 **-Ce n'était pas prévu que vous rentriez aussi tôt** , dis-je perdue.

 **-Oui** , soupira-t-elle, **je dois m'occuper de quelques complications.**

 **-Des complications ?** m'étonnai-je. **Est-ce que c'est grave ?**

Elle secoua lentement sa tête de droite à gauche. Avec sa main, elle passa dans mes cheveux pour les caresser. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle m'expliqua que même le gardien n'était pas au courant de son retour. Elle était rentrée cette nuit. Le gardien s'était éclipsé ce matin.

 **-Sinon** , m'interpella-t-elle un peu plus joyeusement, **ça s'est bien passé pendant mon absence ?**

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant, sinon elle ne poserait pas cette question. Je lui répondis positivement, tout s'était déroulé correctement. Il avait été gentil avec moi, s'était bien occupé de moi et de l'appartement. Avec le temps, nous avions réussi à nous entendre et à cohabiter. Hanji était plus qu'heureuse d'entendre ce mensonge. Elle me raconta ensuite son séjour. Elle disait que son supérieur avait été très content de son travail. Pour cette raison, il l'avait autorisé à revenir en avance.

Le jour d'après, je retrouvai mon quotidien habituel. Hanji qui venait me réveiller, qui me préparait mon petit déjeuner et qui m'emmenait à l'école. Je n'avais plus besoin de sortir de la voiture et de faire semblant d'arriver devant le portail à pieds. Plus de mensonges à mes camarades, plus de mensonges à propos de ma relation avec le gardien. Je n'aurais certainement aussi plus à faire son larbin. Je n'aurais plus le droit de m'entraîner avec lui non plus.

Dans la cour, je patientai sur un banc. La sonnerie n'avait pas encore retenti. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je regardai les élèves passer devant moi. Certains me zieutaient assez étrangement, allant même jusqu'à faire des messes basses à mon sujet. Écouteurs dans les oreilles, Eren passa devant moi. C'était le seul à ne pas faire attention à ma présence.

 **-Ren !**

Je tournai immédiatement la tête, apercevant Sasha courir dans ma direction. Paquet de chips en main, elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi. Comment pouvait-elle manger à une heure pareille ? J'étais cependant contente de la retrouver. Je n'avais plus à lui mentir non plus. Sasha était un peu la seule amie qu'il me restait.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder ainsi ?**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas** , me rassura Sasha en mâchouillant, **ce ne sont que des rumeurs.**

 **-Des rumeurs ?**

 **-Quelqu'un a lancé la rumeur que toi et le gardien de l'école aviez une liaison.**

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent subitement. Qui et pourquoi ? Personne n'était censé être au courant. La brune remarqua ma panique et me consola. Elle disait que ce n'était que des rumeurs et que de toute manière elles étaient fausses. Il m'était impossible de me calmer. Trop de questions se mélangeaient dans ma tête.

 **-Est-ce que tu sais qui ?**

 **-Non** , dit-elle en baissant la tête, **je n'en sais rien malheureusement.**

Le fait que Sasha ne se doutait de rien, qu'elle me faisait aveuglement confiance, me touchait énormément. Néanmoins, je n'osais pas voir sa déception si un jour elle apprenait la vérité. Pour changer de sujet, elle me demanda si j'avais eu une conversation avec Eren. Je lui expliquai que c'était le cas mais qu'elle n'avait rien donné. Eren ne m'avait rien appris de nouveau et je ne savais toujours pas la raison pour laquelle il me repoussait. Déçue, elle croqua tristement dans une de ses chips.

 **-Il me parle de moins en moins aussi.**

J'aurais pu approfondir la conversation en lui posant quelques questions mais j'étais trop concentrée sur les personnes autour de moi. Elles continuaient à me dévisager. Moi qui ne supportais pas le regard des autres, la situation m'était vraiment compliquée.

 **-Ren Smith ?** appela quelqu'un.

Je sursautai légèrement en entendant mon nom. Je tournai la tête, apercevant une femme se tenir à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Lorsque je lui confirmai mon identité, elle me demanda de l'accompagner. La tension était palpable et je commençai à vraiment avoir peur.

 **-Pour quelle raison ?** demandai-je avant de me lever.

 **-Vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.**

Je me retournai vers Sasha, perdue. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas m'aider. Nerveuse, je suivis cette femme dans toute l'école jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Une fois devant la porte, elle toqua. Une voix grave nous ordonna d'entrer. Je me déplaçai à l'intérieur, distinguant une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Le gardien était déjà debout en face du directeur.

 **-Approche Ren** , m'indiqua-t-il d'un signe de la main.

J'avançai lentement vers lui, me retrouvant à la même hauteur que le gardien. J'avais peur, j'étais stressée. Pourquoi était-il présent ? Que lui avait-il déjà raconté ? J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de faire un faux pas, de dire quelque chose que je n'étais pas censé dire.

 **-Je souhaite que tu me dises la vérité** , déclara le directeur. **Sache que tu n'as rien à craindre de personne dans cette pièce.**

Son regard sévère se posa sur le gardien. Le pensait-il coupable d'un acte qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Malgré la révélation d'hier, je ne voulais en aucun cas lui faire des histoires. Je n'étais pas assez rancunière pour vouloir lui pourrir la vie à ce point.

 **-Je ne comprends pas ma présence dans votre bureau** , me défendis-je timidement.

 **-Ren, quel ta relation avec cet homme ?**

 **-Ma relation ?** répétai-je lentement. **J'ai dû l'aider quelques fois à nettoyer la cour de l'école, rien de plus.**

 **-Pas de mensonge !**

Il tapa du poing sur le bureau, visiblement énervé. Son comportement me disait qu'il était déjà au courant, qu'il me posait des questions dont il connaissait déjà les réponses. Cherchait-il à comparer ma version des faits avec celle du gardien de l'école ? Le seul problème était que je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

 **-Inutile de la tourmenter** , grogna le gardien.

 **-Plusieurs témoins m'ont dis vous avoir vu après maintes reprises quitter l'école ensemble.**

 **-Je vous ai déjà dit** , continua-t-il irrité, **je connais bien sa tutrice. Je ramenais parfois Ren chez elle lorsqu'elle était débordée.**

Le directeur leva sa main, signe que le gardien devait se taire. De son tiroir, il retira une une boîte métallique. Elle était vraiment minuscule. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle machine auparavant. Il appuya ensuite sur un bouton qui se trouvait en dessous de la boîte. Cela déclencha un enregistrement audio. Deux voix étaient distinctives. Lorsque je les reconnus, la température dans mon visage fluctua immédiatement.

 **-J'avais d'autres choses à penser.**

 **-Ah oui ? Comme au gardien de l'école ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ?**

 **-Absolument rien. Je dois lui rendre des services et tu le sais très bien.**

 **-Quels genres de services ?**

Mon cœur battait tellement fort. J'étais tétanisée. Je jetai un coup d'œil au gardien de l'école. Il avait l'air aussi perdu que moi. Quant au directeur, il arborait un air provocateur, de satisfaction. Comment avait-il obtenu cet audio ? Je ne voyais qu'un seul coupable, Eren.

 **-Je t'assure que ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois..**

 **-Dans tous les cas, ça se voit que de ton côté il n'y pas que de l'amitié. Dois-je te rappeler son âge ? Il a 26 ans !**

 **-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?**

Le directeur arrêta l'enregistrement. Son regard balança du gardien à moi puis de moi au gardien. J'essayai de lui expliquer que cette conversation était innocente et qu'il n'y avait aucun sous entendu. Le directeur refusa de me croire. Après un court instant de réflexion, il rendit son verdict.

 **-Monsieur Ackerman** , dit-t-il sèchement, **vous êtes viré.**

Il nous demanda aussitôt de quitter son bureau. Les poings serrés, le gardien s'éxécuta sans broncher. Le directeur me lança un regard froid qui en disait long sur la situation. Je n'avais pas intérêt à le défendre à nouveau. Profondément sous le choc, je sortis de la pièce. J'étais sur le point de pleurer. Mes yeux me piquaient. Dans le couloir, plusieurs élèves patientaient dont Sasha, Armin et Eren. Mon regard triste se transforma en un regard noir lorsqu'il croisa celui du brun. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me précipitai dans sa direction.

 **-Tout est de ta faute !**

Je l'attrapai violemment par le col avant de le pousser contre le mur. Je le secouai plusieurs fois tout en lui hurlant à la figure. Il essaya de me repousser mais en vain. Je bloquai ma jambe derrière les siennes pour le faire tomber au sol. À présent au dessus de lui, je le secouai à nouveau. Sa tête tapa violemment contre le carrelage.

 **-Arrête !** cria-t-il. **Je n'ai absolument rien fait !**

Cette phrase déclencha en moi une rage monstrueuse. Je me sentais affreusement trahie. Eren avait tout gâché. Je levai mon poing au dessus de son visage, prête à lui assener un coup. Cependant, quelqu'un passa son bras autour de ma taille et me souleva. Je ne me préoccupai pas de savoir qui c'était. J'essayai seulement de me délibérer en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Cette personne me déposa plus loin, dans un coin éloigné de tout le monde. Je pouvais enfin voir son visage, celui du gardien. Il ne présageait rien de bon. Il était profondément énervé. Il me cria dessus, me disant que j'agissais encore une fois comme une enfant.

 **-Tu n'as aucune preuve contre lui** , grogna-t-il. **Ça ne te suffit pas que je sois viré, tu veux l'être aussi ?**

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. Il défendait Eren alors que tout était de sa faute. À cause de lui, il avait perdu son travail. À cause de lui, je ne le reverrai peut être plus jamais. Rien qu'en y pensant, je ressentis un énorme sentiment de solitude. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Je le détestais pour m'avoir menti mais je ne voulais pas le voir disparaître de ma vie. Ne voulant pleurer une nouvelle fois devant lui, je le bousculai pour quitter l'établissement.

Tout en courant, j'essayai de sécher mes larmes. J'étais complétement perdue et déboussolée. Une voiture me klaxonna lorsque je passai devant elle alors que je n'étais pas censé traverser. Tout ce que je voulais en ce moment, c'était trouver du réconfort. Une fois devant l'appartement, j'insérai la clé à l'intérieur de la porte. Ce que j'aperçus dans la cuisine me figea sur place. Hanji, assise à la table, était entrain de pleurer.

 **-Hanji ?** l'appelai-je tremblante.

 **-Je suis désolée** , sanglota la brune, **je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger.**

Je me précipitai vers elle pour la consoler. Je ne comprenais pas la situation. Je n'avais jamais vu Hanji dans un tel état. Quelque chose de grave était arrivée. Était-ce par rapport à son travail ? Elle avait mentionné ne pas avoir réussi à me protéger. Tout en lui essuyant ses larmes, je lui demandai de m'expliquer.

 **-J'ai perdu ta garde.**

 **-Quoi.. ?**

 **-L'assistante a découvert que je t'avais laissé avec Livaï et que je n'avais strictement pas le droit de le faire. Elle m'a dit que mon comportement n'était pas du tout le comportement d'un adulte et que je nuisais à ton bien-être.**

 **-Ce n'est pas possible** , chuchotai-je tétanisée. **Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?**

 **-Tu retournes chez ta tante dès demain.**

* * *

Bonsoooir ! Je suis à l'heure, pour une fois. Merci infiniment pour vos petites reviews, ce que j'adore les lires ! Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce vilain chapitre car il annonce bien des nouvelles. Tout d'abord, sachez qu'il clôture un peu la première partie de mon histoire. Sans trop vous spoil, je compte basculer dans le monde des titans. Je ne reprendrai pas la trame du manga, je ne reprendrai pas le fait que des hommes puissent se changer en titans non on s'en fou ! Je veux juste l'univers hostile qui va pouvoir me permettre de créer des petites scènes par-ci par-là. La romance commencera enfin car je compte aussi vieillir Ren ;] Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'aventurer dans quelque chose qui vous déplait ! Sachez que je garderai tout de même l'objet de base de mon manga, c'est à dire le téléphone. Je vous dis à samedi prochain ? (je vais essayer !) Bisous !


	11. Retrouvailles

**CHAPITRE 11 : RETROUVAILLES**

 **-Joyeux anniversaire !**

Souriante, je soufflai sur mes bougies. Des clappements de mains m'accompagnèrent pour me féliciter. Aujourd'hui, je fêtais mon vingtième anniversaire. Je remerciai chacune des personnes autour de moi d'être venue à ma fête. J'étais la plus heureuse du monde. Du moins, c'était ce que j'étais supposée montrer. En réalité, je ne connaissais aucun des invités.

Après leur départ, j'aidai ma tante à débarrasser. Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant que je vivais avec elle. Je pouvais presque comparer ma vie à un calvaire. Je n'avais que très peu de contact avec l'extérieur, j'étais coupée du monde. Elle disait qu'il était trop dangereux pour moi. Elle faisait sans cesse référence à mon histoire dans mon ancienne école. C'était son excuse pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. Par conséquent, elle n'avait invité à ma fête que des amies à elle. Moi, je n'avais pas eu le droit de le faire.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus dire que j'avais beaucoup d'amis. Avec l'âge et l'environnement, j'étais devenue très introvertie. La seule personne avec qui j'étais restée en contact, c'était Sasha. Une nouvelle qui n'avait pas du tout plu à ma tante, elle m'avait même menacé de me mettre dehors si je refaisais les mêmes erreurs. Pour cette raison, j'évitais le sujet le plus possible. Il arrivait parfois que je vois Sasha en cachette.

J'avais déjà essayé de partir, de me trouver un appartement. Le problème était que je n'avais pas d'argent et ma tante refusait de m'en donner. Je n'étais plus à l'école et mes recherches d'emplois ne donnaient rien. J'étais coincée avec elle.

Le soir même, je suppliai ma tante de me laisser voir Sasha. J'avais eu du mal à la faire changer d'avis. Deux heures plus tard, la brune était devant ma porte. M'attendant dans sa voiture, elle agita sa main pour me saluer. Je me précipitai vers elle, m'asseyant à ses côtés. Je lui demandai de démarrer. Comprenant très bien la situation, elle se dépêcha d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Je n'avais le droit qu'à très peu de temps en sa compagnie.

Elle nous déposa à un café près de la ville. J'étais contente d'enfin la revoir, cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Nous nous installâmes à une table avant de nous commander à boire. En plus de son verre, Sasha réclama une énorme glace au chocolat. Niveau gourmandise, elle n'avait vraiment pas changé.

 **-Alors** , l'interpellai-je en sirotant ma boisson, **qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

 **-Mon père m'a viré de chez nous.**

Je ne m'attendais pas à une nouvelle aussi mauvaise. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air si triste de me l'annoncer. Elle m'expliqua ensuite qu'elle avait trouvé un appartement. Elle y vivait depuis peu et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Lorsque je lui demandai la raison de son exclusion, elle me raconta que son père en avait marre de ses tendances à toujours manger plus. Il ne supportait plus qu'elle vole les provisions la nuit et qu'il ne reste plus rien le lendemain. Il avait comparé Sasha à un investissement beaucoup trop cher.

 **-C'est cruel** , dis-je dégoûtée.

 **-Oui, mais au moins maintenant je n'ai plus mon père sur le dos.**

 **-Tu en as de la chance** , soupirai-je. **Moi, j'aimerais me débarrasser de ma maudite tante.**

 **-Est-ce que tu veux venir habiter avec moi ?**

Je me figeai un instant, étonnée de sa demande. J'agitai vivement la tête. Bien évidemment que j'aimerais cohabiter avec elle. Je savais néanmoins que c'était impossible. Ma tante ne me laisserait jamais partir. J'étais piégée. Même si j'étais majeure, elle ne m'accordait aucune liberté.

 **-Je voulais te parler d'autre chose aussi** , chuchota Sasha en baissant la tête.

De sa poche, elle retira un papier qui ressemblait tout bonnement à une affiche publicitaire. En y jetant un coup d'œil de plus près, je compris qu'en réalité c'était une publicité pour donner envie aux jeunes personnes de s'engager dans l'armée. Cela disait qu'ils étaient profondément en manque d'effectif et de volontaires.

 **-Je vais m'engager.**

 **-Vraiment ?** dis-je surprise.

 **-Je veux donner un sens à ma vie** , m'expliqua-t-elle déterminée, **je veux recommencer du début mais ailleurs.**

Je la regardai à la fois heureuse et dégoûtée. Elle avait la possibilité de faire ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire. J'avais déjà essayé d'en parler à ma tante. Je n'avais reçu qu'une vulgaire gifle en retour. Elle m'avait dis qu'en poursuivant le rêve de mon père je finirais comme lui. La guerre n'était pas un métier pour une femme. Seuls les hommes pouvaient tenir des armes.

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais toi aussi ?** me demanda Sasha excitée.

 **-Si mais tu sais bien..**

Elle me fixa tristement. Je n'avais rien à raconter parce que ma vie était ennuyante. J'avais l'impression de plomber l'ambiance à chaque sujet de conversation. Soudain, le visage de la brune se transforma. Elle avait un sourire narquois, les yeux qui brillaient et de la bave au coin de la bouche.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **-J'ai un plan !** cria-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard au beau milieu de la nuit, je patientai dans ma chambre. J'avais rempli un sac entier de quelques affaires et d'accessoires dont j'avais besoin. Mon téléphone vibra soudainement. J'avais l'impression de me préparer pour un grand voyage. La seule différence avec un voyage, c'était qu'il y avait un aller mais pas de retour.

Sasha : _Je suis devant._

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche, inspirant profondément. J'étais entrain de risquer tout ce que j'avais. Sur la pointe des pieds, je quittai ma chambre. C'était, je l'espérais, la dernière fois que je la voyais. Même si elle n'allait pas me manquer, elle m'avait vu grandir. J'étais un peu nostalgique. Je me dirigeai silencieusement jusqu'à la sortie. Je stressai légèrement en introduisant la clé dans la serrure et en ouvrant la porte. Heureusement pour moi, ma tante ne m'avait pas entendu.

En bas de l'immeuble, je me dépêchai de rentrer dans la voiture de Sasha. Elle démarra automatiquement. Nous nous regardâmes soudainement avec le sourire aux lèvres avant d'éclater de rire. Je venais de fuguer, elle était ma complice. Désobéir procurait un sentiment positif vraiment étrange. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, j'ouvris la fenêtre de mon coté. Je sentais l'air frais s'écraser sur mon visage. J'avais enfin l'impression de vivre pour moi-même, d'être libre.

Sasha s'arrêta près d'un parc. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit dans sa voiture, emmitouflées dans des couvertures. L'heure du rendez-vous était tôt, je ne dormis donc pas beaucoup. Lorsque le soleil se leva, la brune regagna la route. Nous étions à présent dans la ville de mon enfance. Celle où j'avais perdu certaines personnes et rencontré de nouvelles.

 **-Oh regarde !** s'exclama Sasha en pointant un bâtiment du doigt.

Je tournai la tête, apercevant soudainement mon ancienne école. Un profond sentiment de tristesse s'empara de moi. Trop de souvenirs me revenaient en tête. J'aurais tout donné pour revenir en arrière, tout donné pour faire les choses autrement. Ce que je regrettais le plus était ma relation avec le gardien. J'étais sans doute trop jeune à l'époque pour savoir que cette histoire n'aurait jamais eu de fin heureuse. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui après mon départ. Il avait disparu, comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Quelques temps plus tard, nous arrivâmes sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Plusieurs personnes attendaient devant les grilles, elles n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Mon excitation ne cessait d'augmenter. J'avais vraiment envie de commencer cette nouvelle vie qui me tendait les bras. Sasha était dans le même état que moi. Un instant plus tard, un homme en uniforme nous demanda d'entrer.

Nous passâmes un à un devant un guichet pour présenter nos papiers d'identités. Le même homme nous accompagna ensuite dans une salle dans laquelle il nous rappela pourquoi nous étions présents aujourd'hui. Il nous expliqua ensuite les règles et comment la vie se passait en général dans le campement. Après cela, il nous guida à travers les différents bâtiments afin de nous montrer quels étaient leurs utilités respectives. J'étais vraiment à l'écoute et passionnée par ce que j'entendais.

Le soir, alors qu'il faisait déjà pratiquement nuit, un autre homme nous demanda de nous rassembler. Il disait que cela concernait une information de la plus haute importance. Étonnée, je regardai Sasha. Elle haussa les épaules, n'en sachant évidemment pas plus que moi. Est-ce que quelque chose de grave s'était produit ?

Appuyée contre un mur, je patientai avec la brune dans la cour. Pendant ce moment d'attente, j'en profitai pour observer les personnes autour de moi. Il y avait plus d'hommes que de femmes, sans surprise. Mon regard sauta de visage en visage. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'essayai sans doute de trouver quelqu'un que je connaissais. Mes yeux se stoppèrent sur une femme. Elle était de dos, ses cheveux blonds m'étaient familiers.

 **-Recrues !** appela soudainement une voix féminine. **En place devant la scène !**

Un étrange frisson parcourut tout mon corps. Cette voix aussi m'était familière. Pour une raison dont j'ignorais, je me précipitai vers la scène. Sasha, surprise, m'appela tout en me courant après. Au milieu de la foule, je me stoppai. En face de moi, se tenant debout sur la scène en pierre, Hanji.

Un silence pesant régnait. Les flammes qui servaient de lumières crépitaient autour de nous. Moi, je ne pouvais qu'admirer ce que je refusais de lâcher du regard. Hanji, mon ancienne tutrice avec qui j'avais passé des mois en cohabitation, se trouvait au même endroit que moi. J'aurais voulu m'avancer, attirer son attention mais je ne pouvais pas me donner en spectacle dans un moment pareil. J'aurais dû me douter que retrouver Hanji ici n'était pas anodin.

 **-Je suis Hanji Zoe** , se présenta-t-elle stoïque, **major du bataillon d'exploration. Je vous remercie et vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue.**

Des recrues commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. J'étais autant perdue que les autres. Le bataillon d'exploration ? Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom auparavant.

 **-Le bataillon d'exploration est une branche militaire crée que très récemment** , continua-t-elle d'expliquer, **qui a pour but d'explorer des terres et d'obtenir des informations sur l'environnement.** **Si je vous en parle, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui vous allez devoir faire un choix.**

Un homme demanda de nous taire en entendant les chuchotements trop forts de mes camarades. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sasha, aussi déstabilisée que moi. Les choses devenaient plus claires dans ma tête. J'étais venue avec elle et peut-être que je repartirai sans elle.

 **-Je suis là pour vous persuader de me rejoindre !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Récemment, nous avons découvert une île. Comme vous le savez certainement, nous sommes actuellement en sous effectif. La raison ? Cette île est dangereuse et a causé la perte de la quasi totalité de nos précédant soldats. Nous n'étions absolument pas prêts à ce qui nous attendaient là-bas.**

À cause de certains secrets professionnels, elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout nous raconter en détails. Depuis un an déjà, ils menaient leur investigation sur cette île. Cependant, cela demandait toujours plus de ressources et toujours plus de soldats. Lorsqu'elle aborda enfin la raison pour laquelle cette île était dangereuse, toutes les recrues se pétrifièrent. Des créatures, inconnues de l'humanité et terrifiantes, vivaient sur cette terre. Pour éliminer autant de soldats, cela ne devaient pas être de simples animaux.

 **-Ces créatures nous empêchent d'avancer car elles sont très difficiles à tuer** , dit-elle en baissant les yeux. **Ceux qui accepteront de nous rejoindre partiront avec nous dès demain sur cette île et seront entrainés. Je ne suis pas une menteuse, la plupart qui viendront subiront le même sort que mes anciens soldats. Mais ceux qui survivront seront récompensés et deviendront des soldats supérieurs !**

Pourquoi vouloir nous faire peur ? Pourquoi mettre en avant les mauvais côtés plus que les bons ? Le visage de Sasha se décomposa et je commençais à me demander si quelqu'un allait réellement rester.

 **-Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le peu d'informations que je vous donne** , s'excusa-t-elle tristement. **Ceux qui souhaitent risquer leur vies, restez ici. Demandez-vous si vous êtes prêts à offrir votre cœur pour l'humanité.**

Sous le choc, personne ne bougea. Puis, peu à peu, les recrues commencèrent à faire demi-tour. Perdue, j'observai tout le monde se retirer. La blonde qui m'était familière aussi. Je voulais faire de même mais je n'y arrivais. À côté de moi, Sasha se précipita pour partir. Néanmoins, elle se stoppa net en voyant que je ne la suivais pas. J'avais l'impression que mon destin n'était pas dans ce camp. Je ne pouvais arrêter de faire le rapprochement dans ma tête entre Hanji et mon père. Je n'avais jamais réellement su son travail, je ne lui avais jamais rendu visite non plus.

 **-Ren** , m'interpella la brune, **tu ne viens pas ?**

Si je ne partais pas maintenant, j'allais devoir faire face à ces créatures. J'allais peut-être même subir le même sort que les autres, j'allais mourir. Sasha m'attrapa par le bras pour me faire revenir à la réalité et me força à avancer. Je n'y arrivais pas, je refusais de bouger. Plus le temps passait et plus je doutais. Au bout d'un moment, la cour était pratiquement vide.

Nous étions des centaines à être venus ce matin et maintenant il ne restait qu'une dizaine de recrues. Une seule question m'empêchait de partir. C'était plus fort que moi, je devais savoir la vérité. Hésitante, je levai la main et attirai par la même occasion toute l'attention sur moi. Mon regard croisa celui de Hanji. Son visage, rempli d'étonnement, se figea. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, ses yeux légèrement mouillés. Malgré le choc, elle essaya de reprendre son sérieux et me donna l'autorisation de parler.

 **-Est-ce que mon père est mort sur cette île ?**

La brune fronça tristement les sourcils avant de hocher lentement la tête. Mon choix était fais. Je me retournai vers Sasha qui ne comprenait absolument pas la situation. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, essayant de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais. Je la remerciai une nouvelle fois de m'avoir aidé à m'échapper et de m'avoir emmené avec elle. Jamais je ne lui en voudrais si elle refusait de me suivre.

Abasourdie, elle me fixa la bouche entrouverte. Elle secoua vivement la tête avant de m'enlacer puis de partir. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'être mais j'étais déçue. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je me lançais et j'étais à présent seule. Seulement, des pas rapides se dirigèrent dans ma direction. Je tournai la tête pour voir à mes côtés Sasha, droite et fière.

 **-Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de..**

 **-Je veux rester avec toi !**

Surprise, je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Comment avais-je pu douter de notre amitié ? Sasha et moi étions inséparables. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle était la seule amie qu'il me restait. Faisant face à la scène, je regagnai mon sérieux. La cour était redevenue silencieuse.

 **-J'admire votre courage** , nous complimenta Hanji. **Vous m'avez prouvé votre bravoure.** **Vous avez mon plus profond respect. Je vous déclare officiellement membres du bataillon d'exploration. Ceci sera votre salut à partir de maintenant !**

Hanji plaça son poing droit contre son cœur avant de nous souhaiter une nouvelle fois la bienvenue. Entrainés par l'ambiance du moment, toutes les recrues reproduisirent ce geste. J'étais à la fois heureuse et effrayée de connaître la suite, de découvrir cette île et d'en savoir plus sur le véritable passé de mon père.

Après cette cérémonie, j'intégrai les dortoirs pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie. Le lendemain, je montai dans un bus pour rejoindre le port le plus proche. En descendant, j'aperçus Hanji devant le bateau. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me précipitai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Pouvoir la voir et la toucher me redonna l'espoir de retrouver ma vie d'avant.

 **-Tu es si belle** , sanglota la brune en touchant mes cheveux blonds, **tu ressembles tellement à ton père.**

 **-Et vous Hanji vous n'avez pas pris une ride !** plaisantai-je.

Elle éclata de rire, essuyant la larme au coin de son œil. Pendant notre trajet, je lui débriefai tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant toutes ces années. Elle s'excusa ensuite auprès de moi de n'avoir jamais pu reprendre contact. Après mon départ, elle avait reçu l'interdiction de m'approcher. J'étais à présent heureuse de pouvoir voir qui je voulais quand je le voulais et d'être loin de ma tante. J'essayai tout de même de gratter quelques informations concernant cette île mais Hanji m'expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait rien me dire. Tout ce que je pouvais remarquer, c'était qu'elle n'était pas très réjouie de mon choix.

De longues heures plus tard, le bateau accosta sur une plage. Surprise, j'observai toutes les installations déjà présentes sur ce sable blanc. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que je ne le pensais. Je pouvais même apercevoir des personnes s'entrainaient. Hanji attira mon attention lorsqu'elle nous ordonna de nous regrouper.

 **-Ne vous dispersez pas !** cria-t-elle.

Cela me faisait bizarre de la voir aussi sévère. Une facette qu'elle n'avait jamais montré lorsqu'elle était ma tutrice. Docile, je rejoignis la file de recrues qui s'était formée. Sasha, derrière moi, tremblait légèrement.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?** demandai-je inquiète.

 **-Ça va !** dit-elle en agitant vivement la tête.

Peu convaincue, j'attrapai sa main. J'avais peut-être l'air d'une gamine mais si cela pouvait rassurer Sasha, je n'allais pas me gêner. Ensemble, nous descendîmes du bateau. Le voyage avait presque durée toute une journée, il était déjà l'heure de se coucher. Hanji ne nous laissa pas le temps de visiter, elle nous accompagna directement vers nos tentes. Elles contenaient chacune deux sacs de couchage. Je décidai évidemment de prendre Sasha avec moi.

La nuit était dure. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur ces créatures. À quoi ressemblaient-elles ? Pourquoi étaient-elles si difficiles à tuer ? Pourquoi étaient-elles la cause d'autant de morts ? Le lendemain, un bruit insoutenable me retira de mon sommeil. Je me redressai brusquement, me frottant le visage pour y voir plus clair.

 **-Levez-vous !** grogna une voix sévère. **Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous habiller et me rejoindre sur le terrain d'entraînement !**

Je me tournai vers Sasha. Ses cheveux en bataille cachaient la moitié de son visage. J'éclatai immédiatement de rire. Je me dépêchai ensuite de m'habiller, d'attacher mes cheveux puis de sortir de ma tente. Je plaçai immédiatement ma main devant mon visage. Le soleil rose matinale perça mes yeux. En voyant les autres recrues s'activer, je demandai à Sasha de se presser.

 **-Je suis prête !** cria-t-elle en manquant de tomber.

Sourire aux lèvres, je suivis le chemin pour rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement. Nous étions beaucoup plus nombreux qu'hier. D'autres bateaux avaient dû arriver entre-temps. Je me plaçai dans une des lignes, droite comme un pique. Un homme, certainement le même qui nous avait réveillé, nous cria que nous étions des bons à rien. Plus de cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées avant notre arrivée. Il continua à nous rabaisser, tout en passant dans les files. Le stress monta subitement lorsqu'il marcha dans la mienne. Sa voix, dans mon dos, se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'il passa enfin à ma hauteur, mes yeux se posèrent sur son dos. Ils remontèrent ensuite vers sa nuque puis ses cheveux. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. En observant un peu plus son corps, je me trouvai soudainement stupide de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt. Ses mains étaient regroupées à l'arrière de son dos. Il avait les mêmes que lui. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il se stoppa subitement, se retournant pour regarder hautainement la foule de recrues. Maintenant que je pouvais voir son visage, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

 **-Je vous conseille à l'avenir d'écouter chacun de mes ordres** , dit-il en haussant la voix, **car à partir d'aujourd'hui je serai votre instructeur !**

* * *

 **Bonsoooir ! Veuillez excusez mon absence, je passais mes examens cette semaine je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer d'écrire le chapitre. Mais maintenant c'est fini je suis tout à vous ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Je vous remercie aussi de toujours me laisser des reviews. Je vous dis sans doute à samedi prochain pour la suite ;] bisous bisous**


	12. Histoire ancienne

**CHAPITRE 12 : HISTOIRE ANCIENNE**

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. Que faisait-il sur cette île ? Autrefois le gardien de mon école, il était maintenant mon instructeur. Tandis qu'il jaugeait la foule de recrues, son regard froid croisa le mien. Pendant un instant, il me fixa. Ma poitrine me faisait mal, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir m'évanouir à tout moment. Cependant, je ne remarquai aucun changement sur son visage. À la place, il se retourna comme si de rien n'était et continua sa ronde à travers les différentes files. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Peut-être qu'il ne m'avait tout simplement pas reconnu. Après tout, il ne m'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Il nous expliqua que pour cette unique fois seulement, nous ne nous entrainerons pas. Au lieu de cela, nous avions quartier libre pour la matinée. Sasha et moi nous mîmes d'accord pour faire le tour du camp afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son fonctionnement. Une fois son annonce terminée, notre instructeur en avait directement profité pour s'éclipser. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler ou au moins le regarder un peu plus longtemps.

Mon estomac commençait à gargouiller. Il devait être midi. Sur notre chemin, je demandai à un homme si il existait une sorte de cantine sur le campement. Très aimable et certainement conscient que nous étions des nouvelles recrues, il nous accompagna jusqu'au bâtiment. Toutes les constructions étaient en bois sur cette île. Un peu anxieuse, je montai les marches pour atterrir dans la pièce. Des yeux curieux et moqueurs se retournèrent vers nous. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et surtout étrangère à ce lieu car nous étions les seules à ne pas avoir d'uniforme.

Je me déplaçai de quelques pas pour prendre un plateau et me plaçai dans la file d'attente. En observant ce que le cuisinier servait aux soldats, je repensai à la nourriture que Hanji ou le gardien me préparait autrefois. Je soupirai, me massant le front avec mes doigts. Je devais arrêter de penser à lui. Préoccupée, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant moi. Un garçon dans mon dos pesta de mon manque de réactivité. Je passai ma tête au dessus de mon épaule, m'excusant timidement auprès de lui. Néanmoins, lorsque je comptais avancer, une main délicate se posa sur mon épaule.

 **-Ren ?**

Je sursautai, ne m'attendant absolument pas à entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche. Lui faisant à présent face, ses yeux verts étaient encrés dans les miens. J'avais l'impression que cet endroit était un lieu de rassemblement de toutes les personnes que j'avais connu dans le passé. Toujours sous le choc, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux.

 **-Eren ?** dis-je bouche-bée. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il agita sa main pour me saluer. Derrière lui, deux têtes familières apparurent de chaque côté. Armin et Mikasa. J'aurais pu en faire tomber mon plateau. Sasha, surexcitée, se jeta sur nos trois camarades. Elle semblait très contente de retrouver Eren. Même si notre dispute datait de plusieurs années, j'avais du mal à savoir comment agir. Lui avait l'air d'avoir oublié.

Eren nous proposa de le rejoindre à sa table. Ainsi, il nous expliqua sa présence dans ce camp. Il faisait partie de l'armée depuis deux ans déjà. Il s'était engagé à sa majorité. Armin et Mikasa avaient décidé de le suivre. Certainement par amitié, comme Sasha l'avait fais pour moi. Il était sur cette île depuis presque un an. Il disait avoir vu un bon nombre de nouvelles recrues comme nous arriver et disparaître en un claquement de doigt. Une nouvelle qui ne rassura pas Sasha qui aussitôt commença à claquer des dents.

 **-Je suppose que tu as choisi le bataillon d'exploration à cause de ton père** , m'affirma le brun.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Eren savait tellement de choses qu'il n'était pas censé savoir. Je voulais mettre tout cela au clair, je ne voulais plus vivre avec le passé. Je m'excusai auprès des autres avant de demander à Eren si nous pouvions avoir une conversation tous les deux. Légèrement étonné, il accepta tout de même. Après notre repas, Eren m'indiqua de le suivre à l'extérieur. Tout en marchant à travers le campement, je lui posai des questions.

 **-Pourquoi tu t'es engagé dans l'armée ?** l'interrogeai-je pensive.

 **-Mon père en fait partie** , me sourit-il. **C'est pourquoi je me doutais de la raison de ta venue. Mon père et le tiens se côtoyaient et étaient de bons amis.**

 **-Je vois** , répondis-je bizarrement contente. **Et est-ce que tu es au courant pour..**

 **-Livaï ?**

Je hochai lentement la tête. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'entendre son prénom mais je présumais qu'à partir de maintenant cela sera de cette façon que je l'appellerai. Le brun m'expliqua que Livaï faisait partie de l'armée depuis bien longtemps. Il avait démissionné pour rendre service à mon père, pour veiller sur moi. Il s'en était douté en le voyant dans notre école. Ce que me disait Eren me préoccupa au plus haut point.

 **-Je le sais car je suis déjà venu rendre visite à mon père en étant plus jeune** , m'expliqua-t-il, **j'avais déjà rencontré Livaï. Et au fur et à mesure, mon père m'a présenté tout le monde puisqu'il savait que plus tard je voulais moi aussi m'engager.**

 **-De quoi d'autre es-tu au courant ?**

 **-Je crois que c'est un peu près tout** , rigola-t-il.

J'étais rassurée de savoir qu'il n'était pas au courant pour les téléphones. D'ailleurs, le mien avait été inondé d'appels de ma tante depuis que j'étais partie. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de vérifier si quelqu'un d'autre avait essayé de me contacter. Les téléphones étaient strictement interdis sur le campement. Une des fameuses règles que notre instructeur nous avait dicté ce matin. Nous avions seulement le droit de les utiliser le soir, pendant un certain temps. Après, quelqu'un passait pour les récupérer et nous les rendre le lendemain.

 **-D'autres questions ?**

 **-Oui** , affirmai-je déterminée, **est-ce que c'est toi qui a donné cet enregistrement au directeur ?**

 **-Non !** s'exclama-t-il. **Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant.**

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as commencé à m'éviter ?**

Ma question le laissa silencieux un instant. Cependant, il décida de tout m'avouer. Il me reparla de cette fameuse soirée entre nous, en boite de nuit. Il était assez ivre pour ne plus répondre de ses gestes et moi d'en oublier une majeure partie. Nous avions passé pratiquement toute la soirée ensemble, à danser.

 **-Et puis je t'ai embrassé** , déclara-t-il en souriant. **Je pense qu'à l'époque j'étais trop immature pour accepte de me faire rejeter.**

La chaleur me monta soudainement aux joues. Je n'aurais jamais pu prédire une telle révélation car je ne me souvenais vraiment de rien. J'avais du mal à imaginer la scène. Néanmoins, cela ne me paraissait pas impossible. Eren était un beau garçon et il l'était encore plus aujourd'hui. Avec l'ambiance du moment, j'avais peut être pu me laisser me tenter. Et à ce moment précis, je n'étais pas encore au courant de mes sentiments pour Livaï.

 **-Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises** , se moqua Eren. **Il y a même Mademoiselle Ralle.**

 **-Quoi ?** m'étonnai-je. **Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?**

 **-Et bien** , marmonna Eren en cherchant ses mots. **Elle fait partie de l'équipe de Livaï. Tu sais, il est capitaine d'une escouade d'élite. C'est certainement la meilleure de ce campement.**

 **-Est-ce que c'est lui qui choisit ses membres ?**

 **-Bien-sûr.**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Livaï m'avait toujours paru comme quelqu'un de fort. Eren venait de me le confirmer. Néanmoins, j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose. J'imaginais très mal Mademoiselle Ralle possédait le même talent. Elle avait toujours été professeur jusqu'à présent. Comment avait-elle pu gagné ses côtés dans une escouade d'élite aussi facilement ?

Je continuai de discuter avec Eren un certain temps. J'aimais sa compagnie, elle m'avait manqué. Toutes les recrues se réunirent en début d'après-midi sur le terrain d'entrainement, ce qui me poussa à dire au revoir au brun. Hanji était présente. Elle nous rassembla en plusieurs groupes avant de nous emmener dans des salles différentes. Nous étions sur le point d'en apprendre plus sur les créatures de cette île.

Je m'installai à une table à côté de Sasha. En face de nous, Hanji était devant un tableau recouvert d'un écran de projection. Elle me lança un sourire en me voyant. Une fois toutes les recrues assises, la brune commença ses explications.

 **-Comme vous le savez déjà, des créatures dangereuses pour l'humanité se trouvent sur cette île. Ces créatures s'appellent les titans.**

Hanji appuya sur un bouton puis l'écran s'alluma. D'un instant à l'autre, des photos des créatures défilèrent sous nos yeux. En même temps, la brune continua à nous parler d'eux. Il s'agissait d'une race mystérieuse de géants possédant une apparence humanoïde.

 **-Leur seul but est de tuer** , déclara-t-elle. **Ils n'ont pas besoin de manger ni de boire, ils le font par plaisir.**

Leur taille pouvait aller de trois à quinze mètres. Nul doute que les dégâts qu'ils pouvaient infligés étaient phénoménaux. Que pouvions-nous faire face à des titans ? Tout nous différenciait d'eux. La taille, la force et même la vitesse. Certains d'entre eux étaient capables d'atteindre une vitesse fulgurante.

 **-La nuque des titans est leur unique faiblesse connue à ce jour** , indiqua-t-elle avec une règle, **et c'est le seul moyen possible de les tuer.**

Elle retira la couverture sur son bureau pour nous montrer une machine que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je remarquai quelques améliorations mais le changement le plus important était l'ajout des lames. Elles étaient, selon Hanji, capables de trancher assez profondément la nuque d'un titan pour le tuer.

 **-Lorsque vous serez prêts, vous formerez des escouades et vous nous aiderez à la reconquête de cette île.**

 **-Pourquoi vous avez besoin de soldats ?** demanda quelqu'un dans la classe. **Avec toutes les technologies actuelles, n'êtes-vous pas capables de tuer les titans ?**

 **-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'abîmer cette île** , rétorqua Hanji. **Nous avons trouvé, il y a un certain temps, des indices qui nous prouvent qu'elle abrite de la vie humaine. Notre objectif final est de la sauver.**

Cette nouvelle nous laissa tous bouche-bée. Comment des humains auraient-ils pu survivre tout ce temps avec des titans ? Et puis d'où venaient-ils ? Hanji nous rappela qu'avant cette grande excursion, il allait falloir durement s'entraîner. Elle nous rassura aussi, nous disant que les titans ne pouvaient pas nous atteindre. En effet, la plage était placée en hauteur ce qui laissait aux titans une grande colline à grimper avant d'accéder à la plage. Des soldats compétents faisaient des rondes en permanence pour surveiller cette colline. En cas de danger, ils étaient présents pour abattre les titans.

En parlant d'entraînement, le premier commença juste après ce cours. Nous devions, pour l'instant, apprendre à monter correctement un cheval. Pour nous aider, d'autres soldats nous guidèrent. Pour moi et Sasha en l'occurrence, Eren et Mikasa nous épaulèrent. Je n'avais jamais monté un cheval de ma vie mais j'étais enthousiasme à l'idée de le faire.

En fin de journée, je me laissai tomber dans le sable au bord de la mer. Sasha à mes côtés était elle aussi soulagée d'avoir terminé cette première journée. Tandis que je fixais les vagues, je repensai aux titans. Étions-nous réellement en sécurité sur cette plage ? Les soldats étaient-ils assez entrainés pour tous nous sauver ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

 **-Ça me fait du bien de retrouver les autres** , soupira la brune. **Bien que je t'avais déjà, maintenant je me sens encore plus à l'aise.**

 **-Tu m'étonnes !** me moquai-je. **Quelle coïncidence de tous se retrouver dans un endroit pareil.**

 **-Je ne crois pas aux coïncidence, je pense que c'est tout simplement le destin.**

Elle avait sans doute raison. Si j'avais retrouvé mes amis, mon ancienne tutrice et mon ancien gardien d'école ce n'était pas un hasard. Peut-être qu'une page de l'histoire n'était pas encore écrite et qu'il était de mon devoir de le faire. Je ne voyais cependant pas ce qu'il était possible d'inscrire de plus. J'inspirai profondément avant de me lever. J'avais envie de voir Hanji et de lui parler. Je m'excusai auprès de Sasha puis me retirai.

Sur ma route, je demandai à un soldat si il n'avait pas par hasard vu le major. Très amical, par chance, il m'indiqua une cabane dans laquelle elle passait la plupart de son temps. Je le remerciai puis me dépêchai de rejoindre l'endroit montré. En montant les escaliers en bois, des voix parvinrent à mes oreilles. La porte était grande ouverte et je pouvais tout entendre.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la laisser venir ?** s'énerva quelqu'un. **Tu es complétement irresponsable !**

 **-Je ne pouvais rien y faire ! Je ne pouvais pas la refuser !**

 **-Bien-sûr que si !**

Les deux personnes se retournèrent dans ma direction, Hanji et Livaï. J'étais un peu gênée de les avoir coupé dans leur conversation. D'un faux sourire, la brune m'invita à rentrer. Seulement, à peine le pied posé à l'intérieur, Livaï continua comme si ma présence importait peu.

 **-Sache que je ne m'en occuperai pas** , cracha-t-il. **Je n'ai plus aucun compte à rendre.**

 **-Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même** , rétorquai-je.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de me regarder, il quitta la cabane. Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Coupable, je me tournai vers Hanji. Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche avec un sourire forcé. De sa main, elle m'indiqua de m'approcher.

 **-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit de cette façon ?** la questionnai-je légèrement irritée. **Personne ne lui a rien demandé.**

 **-Ne fais pas attention à lui** , rigola Hanji. **Il m'en veut car je t'ai laissé venir sur cette île, ce que je comprends tout à fait. Il s'énerve ainsi car il sait très bien qu'il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de faire attention à toi.**

J'essayai de cacher mes joues roses tant bien que mal. Je ne voulais pas avoir une mauvaise relation avec lui. En réalité, je voulais pouvoir lui parler normalement comme je le faisais avec Hanji. Pour l'instant, cela me semblait impossible. J'avais l'impression de revivre cinq ans en arrière, lors de notre première rencontre.

 **-Tu voulais me voir pour une raison ?** me demanda Hanji.

 **-Oui** , dis-je directement, **à propos de mon père.**

Hanji réalisa immédiatement ce que j'avais derrière la tête. Elle me proposa de m'installer et de boire un café. Elle savait que les explications allaient être longues. Elle commença par me rappeler que mon père était major avant elle, qu'il était à la tête du bataillon d'exploration. En réalité, c'était lui qui l'avait crée en découvrant cette île. Il était l'un des premier à avoir vu les titans.

 **-Je souhaite que tu gardes pour toi tout ce que je vais te dire** , chuchota Hanji.

 **-Je vous le jure !**

 **-Comme je l'ai dit en cours** , poursuivit-elle lentement, **des êtres humains vivent sur cette île. Nous en avons la certitude et la preuve car ton père a sauvé l'un d'entre eux.**

Surprise, ma bouche resta grande ouverte. Mon père était réellement quelqu'un de brave et d'honorable. Néanmoins, je savais ce qu'Hanji allait me révéler. Tout semblait plus logique maintenant. J'étais persuadée de savoir comment il était mort.

 **-Nous n'étions pas du tout préparés** , affirma tristement la brune. **Ton père a mené une attaque pour le récupérer. Une vague de titans est apparue et nous n'avons pas réussi à protéger Erwin.**

Je posai ma main sur la nuque d'Hanji. Elle avait l'air tellement abattue de se remémorer tous ces souvenirs. Je ne lui en voulais absolument pas. Mon père avait toujours fais comme bon lui semblait. Personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. J'étais néanmoins curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la personne qu'il avait sauvé. Qui était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était toujours vivante ? Lorsque je posai la question à Hanji, elle avala nerveusement de travers.

 **-Celui que ton père a sauvé** , murmura-t-elle incertaine, **est Livaï.**

Un silence s'installa. Hanji n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux et moi je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Livaï avait vécu sur cette île. Mon père l'avait secouru et était mort en le sauvant. Livaï s'était occupé de moi en se faisant passer pour un gardien d'école et Kobe. Il était certainement l'homme qui en connaissait le plus sur les titans sur cette plage. J'avais du mal à assimiler toutes ces révélations, tous ces cachoteries.

 **-Et est-ce..**

 **-Ça suffit Ren** , me coupa Hanji monotone, **il y a des informations que je ne peux pas te partager.**

Je baissai la tête, abandonnant l'idée de me montrer encore plus curieuse. Je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de m'en aller. Je saluai Hanji, la remerciai une dernière fois de s'être confiée à moi puis sortis de la cabane. La nuit était tombée. Le campement était vide et les nouvelles recrues étaient certainement déjà couchées. Sur ma route, je croisai Livaï. Ne faisant nullement attention à moi, il entra dans sa tente. Je me dépêchai, à mon tour, de rejoindre la mienne.

 **-Enfin !** s'exclama Sasha déjà en pyjama. **Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !**

 **-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **-Ils sont déjà passés pour les portables** , s'empressa-t-elle de me mettre au courant, **ils vont revenir pour prendre le tien.**

Prenant cette information en compte, je fouillai dans mon sac pour en retirer mon téléphone. J'avais un nombre incalculable d'appels manqués de ma tante. Ce qui me rassurait c'était que j'avais la certitude qu'au moins elle ne pouvait pas venir me chercher. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me dirigeai dans mes messages. Je n'avais supprimé aucune conversation. Dans celle avec Livaï, il restait encore les dernières paroles que je lui avais adressé. Elles dataient de quand j'avais essayé de lui faire croire que je voulais mettre fin à ma vie.

 **-Mademoiselle** , m'interpella un soldat, **votre téléphone.**

Je restai immobile devant mon téléphone. Mon cœur me disait de faire quelque chose que ma raison me refusait. Cependant, j'en avait tellement envie que je demandai au soldat de patienter un instant. Je ne savais pas si cela allait avoir des conséquences ou même si ce message allait arriver à destination. Tremblante, je commençai à tapoter sur l'écran de mon téléphone.

Moi : _Salut Kobe, ça fait un moment n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Moi, j'ai enfin pu réaliser mon rêve. Je me suis engagée dans l'armée et devine quoi ? J'ai retrouvé un tas de personnes que je n'ai jamais pu oublier._


	13. Découverte

**CHAPITRE 13 : DECOUVERTE**

 **-Debout !**

Je me redressai subitement au son d'un coup de sifflet intense. Je me bouchai les oreilles le temps d'ouvrir correctement les yeux. Sasha, à mes côtés, n'avait rien entendu et continuait de dormir. Un nouveau coup de sifflet accentua mon soudain mal de tête. Tant bien que mal, je me levai en réveillant Sasha par la même occasion. J'enfilai des affaires au hasard, m'attachait les cheveux puis sortis de la tente. Les autres recrues avaient, tout comme moi, du mal à sortir de leur sommeil.

 **-Sachez que pour survivre il va falloir travailler en équipe et se soutenir** , cria quelqu'un, **c'est pourquoi vous allez courir jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit réveillé !**

Je positionnai ma main sur mon front pour empêcher les rayons du soleil de percer mes yeux. Sur son cheval, Livaï nous ordonna de le suivre et de n'arrêter sous aucun prétexte. D'une seconde à l'autre, il dicta à sa bête de galoper. Je regardai les autres recrues, un peu perdue. Néanmoins, je commençai à tout de même courir derrière lui. Mes camarades me suivirent. Certains râlaient tandis que d'autres disaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'écouter notre instructeur. Les entendre se plaindre me tapait réellement sur le système.

 **-C'est ce que vous direz aussi lorsqu'un titan vous poursuivra ?** grognai-je. **Que vous n'avez aucune raison de courir ?**

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réplique de ma part, ils se turent. Petit à petit, le nombre de personnes derrière Livaï augmenta. Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas encore présent. Malgré toute la volonté du monde, je commençais à fatiguer. Je voyais le cheval de notre instructeur s'éloigner de plus en plus. Je tournai vivement la tête à la recherche de Sasha. Celle-ci était entrain de s'affaiblir aussi. Elle était presque entrain de marcher. Nous avions pourtant interdiction de nous arrêter.

 **-Pourquoi je devrais courir pour eux ?** s'énerva Sasha. **Ils font exprès de ne pas se lever et ils ne comptent de toute façon pas le faire !**

 **-Tu ne cours pas pour eux** , rétorquai-je, **mais pour toi !**

 **-Je cours le ventre vide !** sanglota-t-elle. **Je meurs de faim !**

Je l'attrapai par le bras, la forçant à avancer. Je lui affirmai qu'elle n'allait pas manger de la journée si elle ne faisait pas l'effort de courir. Je savais très bien que moi aussi j'allais bientôt m'effondrer. Cet exercice n'était pas un exercice pour voir qui allait finir la course. Livaï n'avait pas l'intention de nous faire de cadeaux. Il s'agissait simplement de voir notre détermination.

Presque une heure s'était écoulée. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'entre nous. Sasha avait malheureusement abandonné. Nous étions tous à bout de souffle. Je tenais à peine debout. Seulement, cela n'empêcha pas notre instructeur de soudainement galoper plus vite. Il s'engouffra rapidement dans une forêt. Arrivés devant celle-ci, certaines recrues décidèrent de suivre leur propre chemin. Au final, je me retrouvai toute seule. Quelques mètres plus loin, je me laissai tomber contre un arbre.

Assise, j'essayai de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Ma gorge était sèche et froide. Ma poitrine me faisait mal, les muscles de mes jambes aussi. Avec ma manche, j'essuyai la sueur sur mon front. Je n'avais jamais autant couru de ma vie et je n'avais clairement plus la force de jouer à cache-cache. Je fermai quelques secondes mes yeux pour me détendre. Le son de la nature me rappelait à quel point celui des villes ne me manquait absolument pas.

 **-Morte.**

Je sursautai, ouvrant subitement les yeux. Une lame se positionna sous ma gorge. N'osant pas bouger, je ne voyais pas l'identité de mon agresseur. Il était caché derrière le tronc. Seulement, il retira son épée avant de me faire face. Je soupirai de soulagement en reconnaissant Livaï.

 **-Si j'étais un titan** , me lança-t-il froidement, **tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde.**

 **-Je pense qu'un titan fait plus de bruit que vous.**

 **-Détrompe-toi, tous les titans ne passent pas leur journée à se déplacer dans la plaine.**

Je l'observai de bas en haut. Il n'avait pas changé. L'âge ne l'avait pas vieilli. J'étais cependant très étonnée de le voir m'adresser la parole. Lui qui avait totalement été désagréable hier. Je n'avais malheureusement pas eu le temps de récupérer mon téléphone ce matin mais je doutais sincèrement qu'il avait répondu à mon message. L'avait-il lu ou même reçu ? Si c'était le cas, cela rendait la situation d'autant plus gênante.

 **-Vous vous êtes levé de mauvais poil ce matin ? Pour nous surmener autant..**

 **-Cet exercice avait pour but d'analyser vos chances de survie** , m'expliqua-t-il toujours froidement. **Si il y avait eu une attaque, seuls ceux qui ont réussi à rejoindre la forêt auraient survécu.**

 **-Je vois..**

D'un côté, j'étais contente d'apprendre que pour lui j'avais mes chances de survivre. D'un autre, j'avais du mal à avouer que Sasha ne les avaient pas. De son sac, Livaï retira une bouteille d'eau. Tendant son bras dans ma direction, je me relevai doucement pour l'atteindre. J'avais tellement soif que j'en bus pratiquement la totalité. D'un coup d'œil, j'observai à nouveau mon instructeur. Pouvoir me tenir à côté de lui me rendait bizarrement très heureuse.

 **-J'aimerais pouvoir vous parler normalement** , avouai-je en baissant la tête.

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes entrain de faire ?**

Je comptais rétorquer mais je décidai de ne rien dire. Il avait raison, je pouvais m'estimer chanceuse de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Ce n'était seulement pas de cette façon que je voulais parler. Je souhaitais retrouver notre relation d'avant, être plus proche.

 **-Est-ce que vous avez toujours le téléphone de Kobe ?** le questionnai-je timidement.

Il me fixa un instant silencieux avant de hocher la tête. Il avait donc bien reçu mon message. D'une voix à peine audible, je lui demandai pourquoi il ne m'avait pas répondu. Il me cracha instantanément que me répondre était futile, que je n'étais plus une enfant. Vexée de sa réplique, je rétorquai que cela m'aurait simplement fait plaisir de retrouver le bon vieux temps. Ne faisant nullement attention à ce que je venais de dire, il m'indiqua de le suivre pour rejoindre les autres.

Je pris sur moi-même pour lui obéir sans broncher. Il m'amena jusqu'à eux, rassemblés dans un petit campement à l'intérieur de la forêt. Une fois réunis, il nous expliqua que grâce à notre ténacité nous allions prendre de l'avance sur les autres. Dès aujourd'hui, notre instructeur allait nous apprendre à utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

 **-Attendez-moi !**

Je me retournai en direction de cette voix. Au loin, une fille courrait dans notre direction. Je la reconnus immédiatement, Sasha. Elle trébucha à quelques mètres de nous, profondément fatiguée. Elle tomba au sol mais continua de ramper vers nous. Ses respirations étaient lourdes, elle paraissait tellement abattue. Sans plus attendre, je l'aidai à se relever. Faisant face à Livaï, je le suppliai du regard de l'accepter.

 **-Sasha Braus** , murmura-t-il.

La brune, comme un animal, lui montra les dents. J'avais presque oublié que ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient pas. Cette histoire datait de tellement longtemps que j'en avais presque oublié son existence. Suite à cette brève altercation, Livaï nous guida jusqu'à des installations que j'avais déjà vu auparavant. Elles ressemblaient à des sortes de balançoires qui avaient pour but de tester notre équilibre. Par groupe de deux, nous commençâmes à nous entrainer.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasha** , la rassurai-je en la voyant en panique, **tu vas réussir !**

Doucement, je tournai la manivelle pour la soulever. Au bout de quelques essais, Sasha savait déjà comment rester droite. Elle était vraiment douée. Lorsque j'essayai à mon tour, je parvins dès la première fois à maintenir ma balance. Sasha m'applaudit immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas deviner que je connaissais déjà cet exercice.

Pendant une semaine, nous avions le droit à des cours particuliers avec notre instructeur en plus de ceux habituels. Nous étions maintenant parfaitement capables de nous déplacer plus ou moins correctement dans les airs. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la cérémonie durant laquelle nous allions devenir de vrais membres du bataillon d'exploration. Comme tous les matins, je me réveillai sous les coups incessants du sifflet de notre instructeur.

La tête encore dans les nuages, je sortis de ma tente. Les autres recrues étaient entrain de faire de même. Sasha, en sortant à son tour, pesta qu'elle en avait marre d'aussi mal dormir. Tous les matins étaient une surprise. Nous n'étions jamais sûrs de ce que notre instructeur allait nous ordonner de faire.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore aujourd'hui ?** grogna Sasha en baillant.

 **-Absolument rien** , se moqua Livaï, **profitez de votre dernière journée en tant que recrues.**

Satisfait, il se retira. Sasha retourna dans notre tente pour reprendre le sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer. Quant à moi, je décidai d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'étais beaucoup trop réveillée pour retourner me coucher. En début d'après-midi, des cours de combat au corps à corps étaient donnés par notre instructeur. Ils n'étaient pas obligatoires mais je voulais y participer.

Durant plusieurs heures, il nous expliqua comment nous défendre et attaquer correctement un adversaire. Il nous indiqua qu'avant chaque combat, il fallait essayer de distinguer ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il ne fallait pas se précipiter mais prendre le temps d'analyser le combat. Il appela deux filles au hasard qui se distinguaient nettement par leur physique.

 **-Quels sont vos noms ?** leur demanda-t-il sèchement.

 **-Christa** , répondit timidement l'une d'elle.

 **-Ymir.**

 **-Christa, quelle est la faiblesse d'Ymir ?**

La blonde pensive installa un silence. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, elle s'excusa puis avoua ne pas savoir. Livaï déclara que ce n'était pas grave mais qu'elle devait alors trouver sa propre faiblesse. Sans hésitation, Christa trouva la réponse.

 **-Je suis petite** , murmura-t-elle.

 **-En effet** , dit Livaï les mains dans le dos. **Ce qui veut dire que la première chose que le poing de Ymir va toucher sera ton visage. Néanmoins, sais-tu quelle est la force d'une petite personne ?**

 **-Non..**

 **-Tu es plus légère, plus rapide. Si tu veux gagner, il faudra attaquer en première et esquiver toutes les attaques de ton adversaire.**

Christa hocha la tête. Notre instructeur nous ordonna ensuite de nous mettre par paire et de changer de partenaire après chaque combat. Il nous donna un couteau en bois que nous devions placer sous la gorge de notre adversaire pour finaliser notre victoire. Je commençai avec Sasha, un combat que je gagnai. Sasha était un peu tête en l'air, elle n'était pas assez rapide pour éviter mes attaques. Tandis que nous combattions, Livaï se déplaçait en nous observant. Parfois, je sentais son regard sur ma personne et cela me déstabilisait au plus haut point.

J'affrontai trois autres recrues que je ne connaissais pas. Leurs faiblesses étaient faciles à distinguer. Au bout d'un moment, Livaï nous ordonna d'arrêter. Il zieuta parmi la foule puis appela différentes personnes à le rejoindre. J'étais très surprise d'entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche. Timidement, je me plaçai devant lui et à côté des quelques recrues qu'il avait mentionné. Il disait que nous nous étions démarqués de cet entrainement et que par conséquent le niveau allait augmenter pour nous.

 **-Voyons-voir ce que vous valez face à un adversaire plus coriace.**

Quelqu'un nous rejoignit sur le terrain. À ma plus grande surprise, cette personne n'était autre que Mikasa. Son visage était dénué de toute émotion. Elle semblait vraiment sérieuse. Cela n'avait pas changé. Je me rendis compte à quel point elle était forte lorsqu'elle amena au tapis chacune des recrues. J'étais la dernière et c'était mon tour. J'avais essayé d'analyser sa façon de bouger et ses techniques mais rien ne m'avait sauté aux yeux. Mikasa n'avait aucune faiblesse.

Une fois face à elle, je me précipitai immédiatement vers elle. Légèrement déstabilisée, elle regagna son équilibre puis esquiva chacun de mes coups. Avec son pied, elle essaya de viser ma tête. Je le bloquai avec mes mains. Mikasa était plus grande que moi, c'était sa force. J'essayai alors de viser l'arrière de sa cuisse. En vain car elle esquiva une nouvelle fois. À une vitesse fulgurante, elle enfonça son poing dans mon ventre. Elle attrapa ensuite ma tête pour l'écraser contre son genou. Par chance, je parvins à placer mes mains sur celui-ci et à affaiblir le choc.

 **-Je vous rappelle que l'objectif est de simplement mettre l'adversaire au sol et de placer le couteau** , lança sèchement Livaï.

Quelque chose me disait que Mikasa s'en fichait des règles. Elle ne m'aimait pas et ne m'avait jamais aimé. Elle était simplement entrain de prendre sa revanche. J'étais un peu étourdie mais je ne voulais pas perdre, pas devant lui. Seulement, pendant une seconde à peine, je le regardai. Une seconde pendant laquelle Mikasa en avait profité pour me frapper avec son coude en pleine mâchoire. Totalement sonnée, je tombai au sol.

Je me réveillai plus tard dans un lit d'infirmerie. À mes côtés, Hanji était assise sur un tabouret. Elle me demanda aussitôt comment je me sentais. J'avais simplement l'impression que ma tête pesait une tonne. Elle attrapa un miroir sur la commode pour me montrer l'état de mon visage. Toute la partie gauche de ma mâchoire était violette. Je me crispai en essayant d'ouvrir la bouche. La douleur était insupportable. Quelqu'un toqua soudainement à la porte. Livaï, sachet à la main, entra pour nous rejoindre.

 **-Et c'est moi qui est irresponsable ?** lui lança froidement Hanji.

 **-Ce n'est pas de ma faute** , pesta mon instructeur.

 **-Je vous laisse.**

Hanji me jeta un sourire bienveillant avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. L'ambiance changea soudainement, une tension était palpable. Livaï se rapprocha de moi pour prendre la place de la brune. De son sac, il retira une poche de glace.

 **-Merci.**

Je la posai délicatement contre ma mâchoire. Cela me faisait mal mais du bien en même temps. Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent tandis que Livaï me fixait. J'avais peur de le regarder en retour. J'avais toujours eu ce sentiment d'intimidation.

 **-Tu t'es bien battu** , m'affirma-t-il.

 **-Pas du tout** , dis-je en parlant tout doucement, **j'ai pris une sacré raclée.**

Regardant toujours en face de moi, je me remémorai mon combat contre Mikasa. J'avais bêtement perdu. Je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. Soudain, une main se posa sur ma tête. Livaï la tourna dans sa direction, le visage légèrement rapproché du mien. Ses yeux étaient plongés à l'intérieur de mon regard. J'étais totalement tétanisée par leur beauté.

 **-J'ai dit** , répéta-t-il lentement, **tu t'es bien battu.**

Je restai toujours immobile lorsqu'il se releva pour partir. Il quitta la pièce, sans un mot de plus. Plus tard dans la soirée, Eren me rendit visite. Après quelques échanges pour savoir comment je me sentais, il m'amena jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie. Toutes les autres recrues étaient déjà présentes, dont Sasha. Elle se jeta pratiquement sur moi pour analyser mon état. Au même moment, Hanji et Livaï se placèrent devant nous.

 **-Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue !** s'exclama Hanji. **Je suis fière de vous annoncer que vous faîtes maintenant partie du bataillon d'exploration !**

Tour à tour, ils passèrent devant chaque recrue pour leur remettre un vêtement que je n'arrivais pas à bien voir de ma place. Lorsqu'ils se mirent devant moi, la brune me tendit un gilet vert. Automatiquement, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. C'était exactement le même que mon père. J'avais le droit au mien à présent et il allait trouver sa place dans mes affaires, à côté de celui que j'avais déjà.

Le lendemain, j'avais l'après-midi de libre. Tandis que je me baladais à travers le campement, j'essayai de trouver Hanji. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait pas à être en colère contre Livaï. Et puis, j'avais tout simplement envie de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Être avec elle me manquait.

 **-Livaï** , l'interpella un voix féminine, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Je me figeai sur place, essayant de trouver de quel endroit provenait cette voix. Quelques mètres plus loin, Livaï et à ma plus grande surprise Mademoiselle Ralle se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Tandis qu'elle le regardait, lui fixait une carte sur une table. Je me cachai automatiquement derrière une tente. Je n'avais pas croisé mon professeur une seule fois depuis que j'étais sur cette île. La voir me procurait un sentiment très étrange.

 **-J'essaye de situer les murs par rapport à notre position.**

 **-Je sais que tu dois être le soldat le plus demandé sur ce camp** , dit-elle tristement, **mais tu en oublies presque ma présence. Je suis venue pour être avec toi.**

 **-Désolé Petra** , s'excusa-t-il monotone, **je suis très occupé en ce moment.**

La rousse, d'abord silencieuse face à sa réponse, se pencha ensuite pour poser ses lèvres contre sa joue. Une vision qui déclencha automatiquement un bond dans ma poitrine. Profondément sous le choc, je me relevai pour m'éloigner au plus vite. Je ne pouvais pas interpréter les choses autrement, il m'était impossible de me rassurer. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé et elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. C'était comme si ce geste était banal entre eux.

De retour dans ma tente, j'attrapai mon équipement tridimensionnel. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de penser à autre chose. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers l'écurie, montai sur un cheval puis me déplaçai jusqu'à la forêt la plus proche. Une fois à l'intérieur, je bondis de ma selle pour m'accrocher d'arbre en arbre.

Je ne me sentais pas bien. Plus j'y pensais et plus ma vitesse augmentait. Sans surprise, n'arrivant plus à contrôler mes mouvements, je me pris un tronc de plein fouet. Je me rattrapai par chance in extrémis en plantant ma lame afin d'éviter de tomber. Face à cet arbre, je posai mon front. Je le tapotai plusieurs contre celui-ci tout en me rappelant de ma réaction. Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'affectait autant ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, je grimpai au sommet de cet arbre. Je m'avouai à moi-même que peut-être mes sentiments n'avaient pas disparu. Je l'aimais encore. De ma position, je pouvais tout voir. Le campement, la plaine et la mer. La vue était magnifique. Néanmoins, une étrange tâche vint assombrir ce paysage. Je plissai légèrement les yeux pour mieux voir. Cette tâche se déplaçait rapidement dans notre direction. Plus elle se rapprochait et plus je pouvais distinguer des formes, des formes humanoïdes.

* * *

Bonsooooir ! Je vous remercie de toujours suivre mon histoire et de me laisser de jolis commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, le suivant annonce beaucoup d'action ! Je vous dis, comme d'habitude, à samedi prochain ;]


	14. Survie

Bonsooooir ! Nouveau chapitre à l'horizon ! Je suis contente que ce nouvel arc vous plaise. Après ce chapitre je pense que je vais définitivement accélérer la relation entre Ren et Livaï. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à la prochaine ;]

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 : SURVIE**

Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus les morceaux dans ma tête commençaient à se rassembler. Je m'alarmai automatiquement lorsque cette tâche se décomposa en des dizaines de silhouettes à l'horizon. Du plus rapidement que je pouvais, je me précipitai en bas de l'arbre. Je montai sur mon cheval, lui ordonnant aussitôt de galoper jusqu'au campement. L'adrénaline pompait chaque partie de mon corps. Ces titans étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Il fallait du renfort, je devais les prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

À quelques mètres du camp, je sautai de mon cheval à la recherche d'un supérieur. Je ne croisai malheureusement que des soldats de mon âge qui n'aideraient en rien la situation. Le temps était compté. La panique faisait accélérer les battements de mon cœur à tel point qu'il aurait pu sortir de ma poitrine. Je courus dans toutes les directions possibles en demandant si quelqu'un avait vu le major. La plupart m'ignorait ou me répondait négativement. Tandis que je contournais un bâtiment, je fonçai violemment dans quelqu'un.

 **-Armin !** criai-je en me frottant le front. **Est-ce que tu as vu Hanji ?**

 **-Non** , dit-il perdu, **pourquoi ?**

 **-Il faut prévenir quelqu'un ! Des titans arrivent tout droit sur nous !**

 **-Des titans ?** répéta quelqu'un perplexe.

Quelques pas plus loin, Eren s'était arrêté en entendant notre conversation. Il était entrain de porter un carton. En panique, je lui répétai la même chose qu'à Armin. Il me fixa un moment puis regarda le blond. Est-ce que qu'ils me prenaient tous les deux pour une folle ? Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, je l'attrapai par la chemise.

 **-Eren ! Trouve-moi Hanji !**

Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux avant de prendre un air sérieux. Il hocha la tête, m'attrapa par le bras puis m'amena jusqu'à sa cabane habituelle. Malheureusement, elle n'y était pas. Il supposa alors qu'elle était certainement encore dans sa tente. Une fois devant celle-ci, je l'ouvris sans gêne. Hanji était assise à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas encore habillée de son uniforme ni coiffée.

 **-Nous sommes en danger !** criai-je une nouvelle fois. **Il faut partir !**

 **-Quoi ?** répondit-elle encore à moitié endormie.

 **-Des titans arrivent tout droit dans notre direction !**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas Ren, il y a des soldats qui s'occupent des titans qui s'approchent du camp. Pas vrai ?** demanda Hanji à un de ses collègues en sortant de sa tente.

 **-Major** , l'interpella ce même soldat d'une voix tremblante, **il n'y a actuellement personne aux points de surveillance.**

Hanji resta sans voix, pétrifiée. Eren lui cria d'immédiatement donner l'ordre de se préparer à combattre. Seulement, la brune semblait ailleurs. Elle ne s'imaginait sûrement pas un tel retournement de situation. Tandis que nous observions tous notre major, des cris parvinrent jusqu'à nos oreilles.

 **-Aux abris ! Des titans arrivent !**

Je tournai immédiatement la tête. Au loin, un homme était entrain de courir vers le camp. Derrière lui, des dizaines de titans le poursuivaient. Pratiquement tous étaient entrain de sourire, de se languir de leur nouveau repas. D'un instant à l'autre, un des titans écrasa le soldat. Il laissa, derrière lui, un corps en miettes.

 **-Rassemble tous les soldats d'élite !** ordonna Hanji à son coéquipier. **Dis-leur de protéger le camp en attendant que tout le monde s'échappe !**

 **-Vers quel refuse devons-nous nous diriger ?** demanda Armin paniqué.

 **-Le plus proche que vous trouverez.**

Le blond hocha la tête. Hanji, s'équipant de sa manœuvre tridimensionnelle, s'envola directement. Eren m'attrapa à nouveau par le bras. Avec Armin, il nous amena à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment pour récupérer des équipements. Nous n'avions clairement pas le temps de retourner dans nos tentes. Tandis que j'essayais d'enfiler le mien, je tremblai de peur. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, j'étais tétanisée. Des créatures, qui faisaient dix fois ma taille, se tenaient juste à quelques mètres de moi.

 **-Ren** , m'interpella Eren très sérieux. **Tout va bien se passer.**

Il m'aida à mettre ma manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Il m'expliqua par la même occasion que des refuges avaient été construis sur cette île pour des occasions comme celle-ci. Il fallait simplement les rejoindre. Ses paroles me rassuraient mais pas assez. À l'extérieur, il était possible d'entendre des cris, des choses s'effondrer. J'avais peur de sortir de ce bâtiment et de devoir affronter la réalité.

 **-Surtout, restez avec moi !**

J'étais admirative face à Eren. Il savait vraiment comment gérer une telle situation. Inspirant un grand coup, il poussa la porte pour sortir. Le brun nous propulsa immédiatement en arrière lorsqu'un titan s'écrasa devant nous. Sur sa tête, une femme était debout.

 **-Eren** , dit-elle étonnée en se retournant.

 **-Mikasa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu n'es pas censée t'enfuir ?**

 **-Je ne partirai pas tant que tu seras toujours sur ce camp.**

Il serra les dents, prêt à rétorquer. Armin lui rappela rapidement que nous n'avions pas le temps de blablater. Eren souhaita bonne chance à Mikasa et lui ordonna de revenir saine et sauve. Tandis que nous courrions à travers le campement, je voyais des soldats volant dans tous les sens entrain de se battre contre les titans. Certains échouaient, se faisant alors dévorer sous mes yeux. Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais des nausées. Mon visage devait être aussi blanc que neige.

Une fois à l'écurie, je me dépêchai de monter sur un cheval. Néanmoins, au moment de prendre la fuite, un titan nous barra la route. Eren planta aussitôt son crochet dans le mur de l'écurie pour l'escalader. Il se jeta ensuite vers la nuque du géant puis la trancha. Le titan s'effondra pour en laisser trois autres apparaître. Je demandai immédiatement à Eren de revenir. Je doutais fortement que Armin pouvait l'aider. Et moi, j'étais obligée d'avouer que j'étais inutile. Cela me rendait malade de l'assumer. Les trois titans rapprochèrent leur main de Eren. Seulement, d'un instant à l'autre, ils tombèrent tous un à un.

 **-Capitaine Livaï !** cria Eren.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici ?** cracha-t-il froidement.

Son regard sévère se posa sur ma personne. Les muscles de son visage se décontractèrent. Il avait l'air étonné de me voir. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Il venait de tuer trois titans, sans le moindre effort. Je retrouvai rapidement mes esprits lorsque Livaï se rapprocha de moi.

 **-Je dois m'assurer que tu quittes cette plage ou tu peux le faire toute seule ?** me lança-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je hochai vivement la tête, toujours terrifiée de rester une seconde de plus dans ce camp. Après ma réponse, il s'envola à nouveau. Je savais que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire pour lui. Il connaissait ces monstres mieux que quiconque. En selle sur mon cheval, je suivis Eren. Traverser toute la plage était une épreuve difficile. Parfois, des titans apparaissaient ou tombaient de nul part. Il fallait les contourner, éviter le combat. Il m'était difficile de détourner les yeux, de ne pas aider ceux qui étaient entrain de crier à l'aide. Seulement, alors que j'étais absorbée par mes pensées, un titan me percuta violemment avec sa main.

Je tombai plusieurs mètres plus loin, au sol. Allongée sur le ventre, j'étais à côté d'un cadavre. Ses jambes étaient à moitié arrachées. J'entendais des cris, j'entendais mon prénom. J'étais beaucoup trop étourdie pour avoir une quelconque réaction. En observant ce corps sans vie, mes yeux restèrent accrocher à son gilet. Le gilet vert du bataillon d'exploration. Une lumière s'alluma subitement à l'intérieur de ma tête. Comment avais-je pu m'enfuir en l'oubliant ? Eren avait de toute façon disparu, je ne le voyais plus. Tandis que les autres autour de moi se faisaient massacrer, je me relevai puis marchai lentement en direction des tentes.

Devant la mienne, j'entrai à l'intérieur. À côté de mon sac de couchage, j'attrapai le gilet de mon père. Pendant un instant, je le serrai contre moi. Je lui priais de me sauver, de partir et de me laisser rejoindre Livaï. D'un instant à l'autre, je commençai à remplir un sac à dos d'objets qui pourraient m'être utiles. Des habits, de l'eau, une trousse de soin, une lampe torche, le gilet de mon père. Heureusement que chaque tente possédait ses affaires. Une fois prête à partir, je sortis de la tente. Beaucoup de soldats avaient déjà déserté. Le plus discrètement possible, je me déplaçai à travers le campement. Parfois, je restai cachée pendant plusieurs minutes. Au fur et à mesure, la plage se vida. Les seuls êtres vivants qu'il restait étaient les titans.

Tandis que je courrais pour m'enfuir, des débris atterrirent sur moi. Une douleur insoutenable s'empara subitement du côté gauche de mon ventre. Je baissai les yeux, comprenant qu'un morceau de bois l'avait transpercé. Lorsque je tournai la tête, j'aperçus deux titans venir dans ma direction. La fumée et le feu les empêchaient certainement de me voir clairement. Cependant, s'ils continuaient à avancer ils me remarqueraient instantanément. J'étais coincée, je n'avais aucune cachette à disposition. Je devais réfléchir.

Tout en scrutant autour de moi, je cherchai une solution. Mon regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur une dépouille d'un soldat. Il était entrain de se noyer dans son propre sang. Je me précipitai vers lui, essayant de pousser le corps hors de la flaque. Je me jetai son sang sur le visage, sur mes vêtements. Je me roulai dans l'herbe plusieurs fois puis ne bougeai plus du tout. Le sol résonnait, les pas se faisaient de plus en plus lourds. Les titans n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi.

Je fermai les yeux, priant mentalement de survivre. Mon estomac me faisait mal mais je devais lutter. Les titans passèrent au dessus de moi, croyant que j'étais morte. Une fois le champ libre, je me relevai difficilement. En regardant à nouveau le corps du soldat, je remarquai qu'il tenait dans sa main un talkie-walkie. Je lui volai, sans hésiter.

Je regagnai la forêt dans laquelle je les avais tous vu arriver. Je me disais que c'était de ma faute. Si je les avais prévenu plus tôt, peut-être qu'ils auraient tous eu le temps de fuir. D'ici, je pouvais observer le campement complétement détruit. Cela me faisait mal au cœur.

Je m'engouffrai dans la forêt, trouvant un endroit sécurisé pour m'asseoir. Des seules forces qu'il me restait, je retirai le morceau de bois de mon estomac. La douleur était horrible. Je déposai mon sac, retirant la trousse de secours. Je passai un liquide avec une serviette pour soigner la plaie. Je saignai beaucoup trop pour que cela s'arrête tout de suite. Je pris le gilet de mon père, l'enroulait fortement autour de mon estomac avant de faire un nœud. J'étais fatiguée, affaiblie et démoralisée. Je me laissai me reposer contre cet arbre tout en espérant que ceux que j'aimais étaient toujours en vie.

POINT DE VUE ZÉRO

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'un des refuges du bataillon d'exploration, une femme à lunettes demanda aux rescapés de se regrouper par escouade. Les bras dans le dos, elle constata l'énorme perte au sein de son armée. Beaucoup d'escouades étaient incomplètes. Elle demanda à ses collègues d'inscrire sur des fiches les soldats manquants. Déboussolée, elle s'enferma dans les toilettes. Elle retira ses lunettes, essuyant ses yeux mouillés par la déception.

Dans un autre refuge, un homme avait dicté les mêmes ordres que le major. Il survola les escouades de son regard froid, à la recherche d'un soldat en particulier. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de Sasha Braus. Elle fixait le sol, elle était ailleurs. Il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Ce vide alarma l'homme. Il s'éclipsa aussitôt du refuge, s'éloignant le plus loin possible à l'extérieur. Il alluma son talkie-walkie puis contacta tous les autres refuges. Aucun ne pouvait assurer la présence de celle qu'il cherchait. Une panique, qu'il n'avait jamais connu, s'empara de lui. En dernier, il appela le major.

 **-Hanji ?**

 **-Livaï..**

 **-Dis-moi qu'elle est avec toi.**

La respiration de la brune se coupa. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Livaï lui annonça que Ren était introuvable. Elle n'était dans aucun des refuges qu'il avait contacté. Il ne restait plus que celui de Hanji. Forcée de dévoiler la vérité, elle craqua en annonçant la nouvelle. Ren n'était pas dans ce refuge non plus. Un profond silence s'installa. Seuls les pleurs du major résonnaient à travers le talkie-walkie. La situation était plus désastreuse qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

 **-Est-ce que Eren est avec toi ?** demanda froidement Livaï.

Tout en reniflant, la brune lui répondit positivement. L'homme lui dicta de lui passer le jeune garçon. Remettant ses lunettes correctement, Hanji quitta la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers Eren et lui passa l'objet qu'elle avait dans la main. Sous le choc et toujours pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Eren avait du mal à ne pas trembler.

 **-Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **-Elle a été propulsée de son cheval** , raconta le brun en frémissant. **Je n'ai pas réussi à la retrouver. Des titans nous poursuivaient, je ne pouvais rien faire.**

Eren avait peur. La voix de son capitaine était horriblement froide. Il n'arrivait pas à avouer la vérité, ni à Livaï ni à lui-même. Il avait abandonné son amie. Quant à Livaï, il regrettait son choix. Il aurait dû s'assurer de sa sécurité. Il aurait dû l'accompagner jusqu'au refuge. Même si cela impliquait de laisser mourir des soldats qu'il avait sauvé, il aurait dû quitter cette plage en même temps qu'elle.

 **-Tu as de la chance que des kilomètres nous séparent** , cracha sèchement le capitaine.

 **-Je suis désolé** , s'excusa Eren en sanglots.

 **-Repasse-moi Hanji.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas le blâmer de sa disparition** , ajouta tristement Hanji en récupérant le talkie-walkie.

 **-Hanji** , l'appela-t-il d'un ton sérieux, **je pars à sa recherche.**

Hanji paniqua immédiatement. Laisser Livaï s'en aller, c'était du suicide. Elle se montrait peut être égoïste mais l'humanité ne pouvait se permettre de perdre un homme de sa force. De plus, il était le seul à connaître le secret de cette île. Hanji avait déjà perdu Ren, elle était presque comme sa propre fille. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une personne de plus.

 **-Tu ne peux pas t'aventurer tout seul !** cria la brune désespérée.

 **-Et je ne peux pas non plus rester sans rien faire.** **Il ne s'agit pas que d'elle. Imagine un peu tous les soldats qui ont réussi à s'enfuir et qui errent actuellement désespéramment dans la nature ?**

 **-Nous sommes trop peu nombreux et encore sous le choc, nous ne pouvons pas lancer une opération maintenant !**

 **-Je n'ai rien demandé de tel.**

Livaï coupa le signal de son appareil. Il ignorait si Ren était encore en vie et même si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire en valait la peine. Il courrait à sa propre perte en se jetant ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Néanmoins, il décida que la première chose à faire était de retourner sur cette plage. Il devait s'assurer que le corps de Ren ne pourrissait pas sur le sable avant de se lancer à sa recherche.

POINT DE VUE REN

Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, je me déplaçai à travers cette vaste plaine. J'avais quitté mon arbre après avoir récupéré un peu d'énergie. J'essayais de capter un signal avec mon talkie-walkie. Ils étaient normalement tous régler sur le même canal. Malheureusement, je devais être beaucoup trop loin pour contacter quelqu'un. Cet objet ne fonctionnait que dans un champ d'action déterminé et si je n'arrivais pas à me connecter, cela voulait dire que j'étais trop éloignée des refuges.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je trouvai une rivière. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'odeur du sang sur mes vêtements. Je scrutai néanmoins les alentours. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de titans pour l'instant mais je devais faire très attention. Rapidement, je me déshabillai. Je mouillai d'abord ma nuque puis mes jambes. L'eau froide me faisait le plus grand des biens. Je nettoyai ma peau, laissant tomber le sang dans la rivière. En y repensant, j'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait. J'avais profité de la mort de quelqu'un pour éviter la mienne.

Je lavai ma blessure au ventre, tout en serrant les dents. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Je pouvais cependant m'estimer heureuse qu'elle n'était pas profonde. J'enfilai finalement les vêtements propres que j'avais amené avec moi avant de repartir. Je commençais à avoir faim. J'avais aperçu des animaux dans la forêt de tout à l'heure mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de les attaquer. J'avais donc emporté ce que j'avais trouvé, c'est-à-dire des fruits et des champignons.

Pour passer la nuit, je décidai de monter dans un arbre au beau milieu de nul part. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de végétations, mise à part les forêts. Je me plaçai sur une branche, dos au tronc. J'enroulai les câbles de mon équipement autour de mes cuisses puis de mon ventre pour ne pas tomber. Pendant l'un de ses cours, Hanji nous avait une fois expliqué que les titans avaient besoin de soleil pour se déplacer. Ils étaient inoffensifs la nuit. Cela me rassurait. Cependant, aujourd'hui j'avais rencontré les monstres contre qui mon père avait perdu la bataille. Je ne voulais pas mourir maintenant, je voulais le rendre fier de moi. Et, pas seulement lui.

 **-Est-ce que quelqu'un a remarqué mon absence ?** murmurai-je à moi-même. **Je me le demande..**

J'allumai une dernière fois mon talkie-walkie. Toujours rien. J'avais peur de passer inaperçu, j'avais peur d'être oubliée. Je n'étais pas morte, j'avais besoin d'aide. Je doutais réellement de pouvoir retrouver un de ces refuges. Je n'avais aucune indication et je ne connaissais pas cette île. Épuisée, je décidai de m'endormir.

Trois jours passa. Je errais toujours sur l'île, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait me sauver. J'étais épuisée. Je n'avais pratiquement plus rien à manger. Ma blessure s'était guérie mais ré-ouverte lorsque j'avais couru pour me cacher d'un titan. Il m'était de plus en plus compliqué d'avancer. Les titans étaient plus nombreux par ici, je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi. Affaiblie, je ne remarquai pas la pierre devant moi. Je trébuchai instantanément.

Je me réceptionnai sur mes genoux et sur mes coudes. Tous les objets tombèrent de mon sac. Je n'avais plus la force de me relever. Je me laissai tomber sur le dos avant de prendre de grandes respirations. Je positionnai ma main devant mes yeux. Le soleil aussi ne m'aidait en rien. Il faisait énormément chaud. En observant le ciel, un oiseau passa sous mes yeux. Je me disais qu'il en avait de la chance de pouvoir observer le monde de si haut. Lui, au moins, était en sécurité.

Je n'aurais pas dû m'éloigner, j'aurais dû retourner au campement. Quelqu'un serait forcément revenu pour récupérer des objets ou au moins constater le nombre de morts. J'étais stupide, vraiment stupide. Je commençai à pleurer de frustration. Je me décevais moi-même. Tandis que j'essayai d'étouffer mes pleurs, mon talkie-walkie s'alluma.

 **-Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ?**


	15. Confession

**CHAPITRE 15 : CONFESSION**

J'arrêtai instantanément de respirer. Est-ce que je venais d'inventer cette voix ? Je patientai plusieurs secondes interminables dans l'espoir de la réentendre. En y réfléchissant, il était impossible que quelqu'un se trouvait dans le même périmètre que moi. J'avais été la seule idiote à ne pas avoir suivi les consignes. Je le regrettais amèrement, mon premier objectif aurait dû être de retrouver Eren. Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre gilet pouvait m'apporter ? Irritée, je retirai celui qui entourait mon ventre. Je le jetai au loin de toutes mes forces, comme pour exprimer ma colère. Je n'étais plus une enfant et pourtant j'étais encore attachée à un tel souvenir. Ce gilet m'avait tout simplement coûté la vie.

 **-Est-ce quelqu'un me reçoit ?**

Je sursautai à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, j'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas mon imagination. Je me précipitai vers mon talkie-walkie avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour parler à mon tour.

 **-Oui** , dis-je essoufflée, **oui je vous reçois !**

 **-Ren ?**

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je devais me pincer, j'avais peur d'être dans un rêve. J'aurais pu reconnaître sa voix entre mille. Livaï était de l'autre coté de cet appareil et je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à en croire mes oreilles. D'un instant à l'autre, il m'expliqua qu'il était parti à ma recherche trois jours plus tôt. Il n'avait cessé d'arrêter depuis qu'il avait découvert que je n'étais dans aucun refuge.

 **-Comment** , demandai-je en tremblante, **comment saviez-vous que je n'étais pas déjà morte ?**

 **-Je suis retourné sur la plage** , m'expliqua-t-il, **et en survolant les corps je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Et puis, un détail m'a vraiment mis la puce à l'oreille. En allant dans ta tente, il manquait pleins d'objets, dont le gilet de ton père. Tu ne le portais pas lorsque je t'ai vu aux écuries. J'ai supposé que tu étais revenue le chercher.**

Je glissai mon regard vers le gilet que j'avais précédemment jeté. Immédiatement, je me levai pour aller le récupérer. Tandis que je retenais toujours mes larmes, je le serrai fort contre moi. J'avais agi sans réfléchir. Ce gilet ne m'avait pas coûté la vie mais il l'avait plutôt sauvé. Livaï n'aurait jamais pu s'assurer de ma fuite si je ne l'avais pas emporté avec moi.

 **-Écoute** , m'interpella-t-il à nouveau, **si j'arrive à t'entendre c'est que je viens de pénétrer dans ton champ d'action. Ces talkies-walkies ont une porté maximum de dix kilomètres.**

 **-Combien de temps faut-il pour parcourir dix kilomètres ?**

 **-Si il n'y avait pas d'obstacles** , grogna-t-il, **j'aurais pu t'atteindre en deux heures. Tuer des titans sur mon chemin va me faire perdre du temps. De plus, je ne sais pas même pas dans quelle direction aller.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** demandai-je docilement. **Rester au même endroit ?**

 **-Est-ce que tu as un endroit pour te protéger ?**

 **-Non** , dis-je tristement, **c'est comme si j'étais en plein désert. Il n'y absolument rien autour de moi.**

Livaï m'indiqua de trouver une forêt dans laquelle je pourrais l'attendre. Je ne pouvais pas rester au milieu de nul part, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Ainsi, pendant de longues heures, nous tentâmes de rester en contact. Il était extrêmement difficile de rester tous les deux connectés. Il suffisait que je marchais dans une direction et lui vers une autre pour que l'un de nos deux talkie-walkie ne soit plus dans le même périmètre.

Au loin, j'aperçus une forêt. Je me dépêchai de la rejoindre. Pendant le trajet, j'appris que Hanji, Sasha et Eren s'en étaient sortis indemnes. Cela me soulageait. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de ma situation. Depuis tout à l'heure, plusieurs titans rodaient dans les parages. Les observer se balader autour de moi m'était devenu habituel. J'avais l'impression de simplement voir des animaux sauvages en pleine liberté. Une fois la forêt atteinte, j'en informai immédiatement Livaï.

 **-C'est bon, je suis en sécurité. Et vous, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?**

Je patientai, en attente d'une réponse de sa part. Peut-être qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Une nouvelle fois, je lui répétai les deux même phrases. Toujours rien. Je commençai à paniquer, à l'appeler plusieurs fois. Je devenais hystérique, faisant des allers-retours pour capter un simple signal. Très souvent, lorsque notre contact se coupait cela ne durait que quelques secondes. J'avais pris l'habitude de m'arrêter ou alors de simplement faire demi-tour. Je ne pouvais pas revenir sur mes pas. Les titans n'attendaient qu'une erreur de ma part pour me dévorer.

Je décidai, malgré tout, d'attendre dans cette forêt. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus j'avais du mal à respirer. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'être à nouveau seule et perdue. De plus, j'avais peur pour Livaï. Je ne voulais en aucun cas être responsable de ses blessures ou pire de sa mort. Paniquée, je m'agenouillai avant d'enfouir mon visage dans mes mains. Je détestais cette solitude. Depuis la disparition de mon père, j'avais peur d'à nouveau perdre tout ce qu'il me restait. Livaï était tout ce qu'il me restait. J'étais incapable de m'en sortir seule.

 **-Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, j'ai dû m'occuper de quelques titans.**

 **-Livaï !** criai-je en pleurs en me jetant sur mon talkie-walkie. **J'ai eu peur, tellement peur !**

 **-Calme-toi** , grogna-t-il légèrement déstabilisé, **arrête de pleurer.**

Je reniflai plusieurs fois pour ravaler mes larmes. J'avais beau avoir grandi, j'étais toujours une pleurnicheuse. Livaï m'expliqua que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et qu'il fallait que nous en profitions pour reprendre des forces. Je l'écoutai sans broncher, me trouvant ainsi un arbre dans lequel je pourrais me reposer.

À la nuit tombée, je décidai de veiller un peu. Je n'étais pas fatiguée. Toutes mes pensées étaient occupées par ma survie, les événements de la journée et Livaï. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui que dernièrement. Nous parlions sans cesse ensemble pour éviter de faire perdre espoir à l'autre. Nous n'échangions plus par messages mais par talkie-walkie. J'avais l'impression de retrouver mon ancien ange-gardien, Kobe.

 **-Tout ça me rend nostalgique** , dis-je en rigolant, **de parler à distance.**

 **-Ah bon ?** répondit-il un peu ennuyé.

 **-Oui et d'ailleurs vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à mon dernier message, j'attends toujours !**

 **-Encore cette histoire de message..**

Il soupira, bien décidé à ne pas poursuivre cette conversation. Je perdis peu à peu mon sourire. Je voulais simplement plaisanter, repenser au passé et peut-être essayer de trouver un semblant de joie dans un tel moment catastrophique. Il refusait tout le temps de revenir en arrière, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il régna soudainement un silence de plomb. Je n'avais plus envie de parler, j'étais blessée. Je posai mon talkie-walkie, fermant les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. J'avais l'impression que cette ancienne époque était une époque qu'il voulait oublier, qu'il avait détesté.

 **-Salut Ren** , soupira-t-il à nouveau, **comme tu le dis ça fait un moment. Je suis content que tu aies pu réaliser ton rêve. Ce que je deviens ? Je suis toujours le même qu'avant. Tu dis avoir retrouvé des personnes que tu n'as jamais pu oublié ?**

Je restai muette, toujours bouche-bée de ses paroles. Je laissai, sans le faire exprès, un silence s'installer. Livaï appuya à nouveau sur le bouton de son appareil pour parler. Il devait certainement avoir honte et regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire. En réalité, j'étais tout simplement beaucoup trop contente et spécialement à cause de sa dernière question.

 **-Ça tombe bien que tu me le demandes !** m'exclamai-je enthousiasme. **Tout d'abord, j'ai retrouvé mon ancienne tutrice. Elle m'avait réellement manqué. Notre séparation avait été tellement brutale, j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. J'ai aussi retrouvé un camarade de classe. Ça m'a fait un choc de le revoir dans cet endroit !**

Sourire aux lèvres, je patientai de sa réponse. Je ne l'avais pas mentionné, pour voir sa réaction. Ce n'était pas très sympa de ma part. Du moins, je ne savais pas réellement si cela l'atteignait.

 **-Je vois. Je suis content pour toi.**

 **-Et puis le plus important de tous, j'ai retrouvé le gardien de mon école. Je t'avais déjà parlé de lui, tu te souviens ?**

 **-Oui, tu m'avais dit que tu le détestais.**

 **-Non !** me précipitai-je de répondre. **Enfin, au début peut-être que si. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai commencé à l'apprécier et à développer des sentiments pour lui. Je n'étais qu'une gamine, je croyais que c'était possible.**

Sans surprise, Livaï ne me donna aucune réponse. Au moins, j'avais pu lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'aimerais lui dire tout ce que je pensais, tout ce que je ressentais pour lui encore aujourd'hui. J'avais peut-être enfin l'âge d'espérer quelque chose mais j'étais persuadée que je n'avais aucune chance. De plus, Mademoiselle Ralle faisait déjà partie de sa vie.

 **-Tu te souviens de cet enregistrement entre toi et Eren ?**

Livaï décida d'aborder un tout autre sujet et d'abandonner le rôle de Kobe. Je devais avouer que cette affaire m'intriguait toujours autant. Il m'avoua qu'il avait trouvé qui avait réellement enregistré notre conversation. Il ne s'agissait d'autre que Jean, qui s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Il n'avait visiblement digéré ni sa raclée ni sa défaite. Sur le moment, je regrettai amèrement mon comportement envers Eren. Je l'avais même agressé en sortant du bureau du directeur.

 **-Il se fait tard** , m'indiqua Livaï, **reposons-nous.**

Il avait raison, nous devions reprendre des forces. J'avais l'espoir de le revoir demain, de mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Fatiguée, je souhaitai une bonne nuit à Livaï avant de fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Livaï me réveilla en m'appelant plusieurs fois à travers le talkie-walkie. Il disait que nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route tout de suite et profiter de l'absence des titans. J'acceptai, malgré la fatigue. Je lui demandai simplement de m'accorder quelques minutes pour aller me débarbouiller.

Je descendis de mon arbre, prenant avec moi simplement mon sac à dos. Près de la rivière, je m'agenouillai pour mouiller mon visage et nettoyer ma plaie. J'étais contente de voir qu'elle s'était refermée. J'avais l'étrange pressentiment qu'aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée. Tandis que je me relevais, mon regard se bloqua sur la gigantesque silhouette couché sur le sol juste en face de moi. J'essayai de plisser les yeux, pensant tout d'abord que mon esprit me jouait des tours à cause de la noirceur de la forêt. Seulement, deux grands yeux blancs globuleux s'ouvrirent subitement. Ils étaient rivés sur moi. J'avalai nerveusement de travers, me rendant compte qu'un titan n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi.

 **-Ren** , m'interpella Livaï, **ne traîne pas trop.**

Je restai immobile, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Lorsqu'il me rappela à nouveau, je lui demandai de se taire. La voix de Livaï avait attiré l'attention du titan. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, j'avais laissé mon équipement près de l'arbre. Le monstre se redressa lentement, toujours intrigué par ma présence. Il ne pouvait pas me voir clairement, il faisait toujours nuit. Tout en cherchant une solution, j'observai le titan se rapprocher de moi. Les titans étaient attirés par la lumière, je devais détourner son attention. Lentement, j'attrapai la lampe torche attachée à mon sac. Je la posai par terre, l'allumai puis donna un léger coup de pied dedans. Le titan détourna son regard, suivant les mouvements de la lampe. J'en profitai pour déguerpir au plus vite.

De retour auprès de l'arbre sur lequel j'avais passé ma nuit, je me dépêchai de m'équiper. J'informai, par ailleurs, Livaï de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tandis que je prenais la fuite, il me sermonna comme une enfant. Il disait que je devais faire plus attention autour de moi. J'avais réellement l'impression de retourner cinq ans en arrière.

Je marchai pendant des heures. Cela devenait lassant de s'arrêter, d'attendre que Livaï trouve la bonne direction puis repartir. J'avais pourtant fait demi-tour. Je ne devrais pas tarder à la croiser.

Une nouvelle journée s'écoula. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas encore rencontré. Peut-être qu'il était passé à côté de moi et que parmi cette gigantesque plaine je ne l'avais même pas aperçu et inversement. Je commençais sincèrement à déprimer.

 **-Je n'ai plus rien à boire** , informai-je Livaï.

Ma gorge était sèche. J'étais épuisée de marcher sous ce soleil atroce. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je demandai à Livaï de faire une pause. Il refusa, il disait qu'il était proche de moi et qu'il en était persuadé. Je lui proposai de l'attendre à un endroit précis, de lui décrire ce que je pouvais voir autour de moi. Cependant, il me répéta une nouvelle fois qu'il était trop dangereux de rester sans bouger.

 **-Est-ce qu'il y a au moins des choses sur lesquelles tu pourrais t'accrocher pour te battre ?**

 **-Non..**

Il n'y avait qu'un simple rocher et il était trop bas pour me servir de tremplin. J'insistai tout de même pour m'arrêter, idée que Livaï désapprouvait totalement. N'en faisant qu'à ma tête, je déposai mon sac à dos avant de m'installer par terre contre le rocher. Pour reprendre un peu de force, je me détendis en fermant les yeux. Quelqu'un m'appelait mais je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter. Je voulais juste dormir.

De lourdes respirations me tirèrent de mon sommeil. Je sursautai aussitôt en apercevant autour de moi une dizaine de titans. Ils me fixaient tous, certains à quatre pattes, pour vérifier si j'étais toujours une proie vivante. Ma seule réaction était de rire. Je n'étais vraiment pas faite pour la survie. Je m'étais trompée en pensant que j'allais être sauvée. Depuis le début, j'étais condamnée. D'un geste lent, j'attrapai mon talkie-walkie.

 **-Livaï** , l'interpellai-je d'une voix douce, **rentre au refuge.**

Lorsqu'il me demanda pourquoi, je lui expliquai en quelques mots la situation. Il pesta instantanément, s'énervant davantage sur moi. Il m'ordonna de m'enfuir, de trouver une cachette. Il n'y en avait aucune, les titans m'encerclaient. J'avais déjà entendu qu'une personne mourante pouvait sentir que sa fin était proche. J'avais ce sentiment, que j'allais bientôt mourir.

 **-Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose** , ajoutai-je alors que les titans se rapprochaient de moi.

Aucune réponse. Je préférais ne pas en avoir, étant donné ce que je comptais lui déballer. J'inspirai profondément avant de littéralement me confesser. Je lui dévoilai que j'avais toujours des sentiments pour lui, que je pensais à lui constamment. Je n'avais pas réussi à l'oublier, même après ces longues années d'absence. Un titan devant moi approcha sa main. Je l'observai faire, tout en me rappelant les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie. Cette fois, mon séjour au sein du bataillon d'exploration était bel et bien terminé.

 **-Mets-toi à l'abri !**

Je dégainai aussitôt mon épée qui s'enfonça dans la main du titan. J'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées. Pourtant, mon corps avait agi à sa guise à l'entente de cette voix. En tournant la tête, j'aperçus Livaï. En colère, le titan m'attrapa de son autre main. Il me serrait tellement fort. J'avais l'impression qu'il broyait littéralement mes os. D'un mouvement rapide, Livaï lui trancha le bras. Je retombai au sol. La main du titan me protégea de la chute. Les autres titans se précipitèrent instantanément sur moi. Je me dépêchai de me relever et de courir. Tandis qu'il essayait chacun leur tour de m'attraper, Livaï les découpa un à un.

Quelques mètres plus loin, je me retournai pour observer la scène. Livaï faisait face à une dizaine de titans. C'était du suicide. Cependant, il était tellement rapide que je ne le voyais même pas se déplacer. J'étais complétement abasourdie par son talent. Cet homme n'était pas humain, il était extraordinaire. Comment pouvait-il continuer sans être fatigué ? Le dernier titan s'écroula juste devant moi. J'aperçus Livaï, épuisé. Ses respirations étaient lourdes. Son visage ainsi que tous ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang. De la fumée émanait de tout son corps. Il ressemblait à un mort vivant.

Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers lui pour l'enlacer. Son corps était bouillant, certainement à cause du sang. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou avant d'enfouir ma tête dans sa nuque. Je positionnai ensuite mes mains autour de son visage. Il était vraiment très proche du mien. Si tout ce sang n'était pas sur sa bouche, je l'aurais déjà embrassé. J'arrêtai immédiatement d'avoir ses pensées en remarquant que Livaï était vraiment très fatigué.

 **-Faisons demi-tour** , m'indiqua-t-il essoufflé.

Je hochai la tête. Cependant, nous étions au milieu de nul part. Il m'indiqua que dans cette direction il avait vu une rivière qui coulait dans un fossé. Cela nous permettrait d'attendre en sécurité. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous atteignîmes cette rivière. Aussitôt, Livaï retira son haut. Je détournai immédiatement le regard. De son gilet, il retira une machine. Il se rapprocha lentement de moi avant de me la donner.

 **-Essaye de capter un signal en hauteur** , m'expliqua-t-il. **Une fois que la lumière rouge s'allume, appuie sur ce bouton.**

J'acquiesçai docilement. Il se retourna, s'agenouillant auprès de la rivière pour nettoyer son visage. Je luttai contre moi-même pour arrêter d'admirer son dos. Je me giflai mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment. Faisant ce qu'il m'avait ordonné, je marchai dans les environs pour capter un signal. J'appuyai ensuite sur le bouton lorsque la lumière rouge scintilla.

 **-Au fait** , l'interpellai-je en arquant un sourcil, **à quoi ça sert ?**

 **-Félicitations** , dit-il en souriant légèrement, **tu viens d'envoyer notre position à Hanji. Il suffit juste d'attendre maintenant.**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais soulagée, j'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer. Seulement, je me posai une question. Est-ce que Hanji avait le temps de s'occuper du sort d'un seul soldat ? De mettre une nouvelle fois en danger son armée juste pour moi ? Du moins, je n'étais plus seule. Je n'étais plus aussi joyeuse qu'avant car maintenant je commençais à douter.

 **-Hanji s'est décidée à venir juste parce que vous êtes avec moi ?** demandai-je soudainement irritée. **Parce que vous êtes important ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?** répondit Livaï sur le même ton. **Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que la tienne.**

 **-Bien-sûr que si ! Et je sais très bien pourquoi Hanji a besoin de vous sur cette île.**

Livaï fronça les sourcils, se levant soudainement pour se diriger dans ma direction. Hanji avait besoin de lui parce qu'il avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie dans cet endroit. Une fois face à moi, il m'attrapa les épaules avant de me secouer.

 **-Hanji aurait fais tout son possible pour venir te sauver si elle avait pu !** s'énerva-t-il.

 **-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne vient que maintenant dans ce cas ?** m'énervai-je à mon tour.

 **-Hanji est le major du bataillon d'exploration** , protesta Livaï. **Personne ne pouvait assurer que tu étais vivante. Elle n'allait pas lancer une opération pour une incertitude et encore moins abandonner son armée pour partir à ta recherche.**

Je baissai la tête, m'avouant que j'agissais encore une fois comme une enfant. Livaï me raconta que lorsque Hanji avait su ma disparition, elle avait pleuré. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer auparavant. Pour cette raison, il s'était promis de me retrouver. Il savait que si Hanji avait été aussi désemparée, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucune carte en main.

 **-Hanji est loin d'être une personne égoïste** , me lança-t-il.

 **-Je suis désolée..**

Je me dirigeai vers la rivière, m'allongeant dans le fossé. Le soleil était entrain de se coucher, laissant apparaître un ciel rosâtre. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre, juste quelques heures. Se mettant assis à côté de moi, Livaï retira de son sac un sandwich. Comme une affamée, je croquai immédiatement dedans. Je le remerciai infiniment tout en mâchouillant. Puis, tout en l'observant, je me rappelai d'un détail très important. Je m'étais littéralement confessé à lui tout à l'heure.

J'avalai nerveusement. Une chaleur insoutenable s'empara de mon visage. Il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le faisait-il pour ne pas me gêner ? Peut-être aussi qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il essayait simplement de passer à autre chose pour ne pas me blesser. Je gobai le dernier morceau de mon sandwich avant de me mettre, moi aussi, assise. Il ne me regardait pas, il fixait le ciel. Lorsque je prononçai son prénom, il tourna enfin sa tête dans ma direction. L'ambiance me donnait envie d'aller plus loin, de me rapprocher de lui.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je rapprochai mon visage du sien. Il ne bougeait pas, mais je pouvais percevoir un semblant d'étonnement dans ses yeux. Je n'étais à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Seulement, au dernier moment, il posa sa main contre mes lèvres. Je venais, pour la deuxième fois, de me faire rejeter.

 **-J'ai** , murmura-t-il en détournant le regard, **quelqu'un.**

Je me reculai, déçue. Je pensais avoir ma chance car certains actes et certaines paroles ne pouvaient trahir l'affection qu'il avait pour moi. Je ne devais certainement pas éprouvé le même amour que lui. De plus, je savais qu'il était un homme honnête et avec des valeurs. Accepter de m'embrasser tout en sachant qu'il avait déjà Mademoiselle Ralle m'aurait grandement surprise.

Au même moment, des bruits de galops nous extirpa de ce moment. Je me dépêchai de remonter le fossé, en profitant par la même occasion de m'éloigner de Livaï. Au loin, j'aperçus une horde de soldats. Je restai complétement muette face au nombre de personnes venues pour nous sauver. Livaï leva le bras, faisant signe aux autres de notre présence. La première ligne de chevaux s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de nous. Sautant du sien, Hanji se précipita immédiatement vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je restai tétanisée, à cause de ses pleurs. J'avais eu tort de penser qu'elle m'avait oublié.

 **-C'est du sang que je vois ?** s'affola la brune.

 **-Oui je me suis blessée mais ne t'inquiète pas** , la rassurai-je en souriant, **j'ai utilisé un gilet pour stopper l'hémorragie.**

 **-Comment tu as fait pour échapper aux titans ?** continua Hanji sur le même ton.

 **-J'ai dû me faire passer pour morte** , racontai-je en baissant les yeux, **ça m'a permis de m'enfuir du camp.**

 **-Et la nuit ?** persista Hanji angoissée. **Où passais-tu tes nuits ?**

 **-Dans un arbre. J'utilisais les câbles de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle pour ne pas tomber.**

 **-Erwin** , trembla Hanji en me câlinant à nouveau, **merci d'avoir une fille aussi intelligente que toi.**

Elle attrapa Livaï pour nous enlacer tous les deux. J'étais soudainement gênée de ma proximité avec lui. Néanmoins, j'enroulai mes bras autour d'eux. J'avais l'impression de retrouver ma famille. Elle était à nouveau réunie. Puis soudain, mon prénom résonna dans toute la plaine talonnait de près d'un hurlement. Je me reculai pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Arrivant dans ma direction en furie, Sasha se jeta sur moi.

 **-Ren !** cria-t-elle en sanglots. **Tu es vivante !**

Elle pleurait comme un bébé, cela m'arracha un sourire. Contente de la retrouver, je l'enlaçai à mon tour. Tandis que je caressais la tête de Sasha, une femme se dégagea de la foule. En panique, elle se dirigea vers Livaï. J'essayai de ne pas regarder, seulement c'était plus fort que moi. Mademoiselle Ralle se précipita dans ses bras, lui volant ainsi un baiser. J'étais vraiment touchée par cette scène, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas le laisser paraître.

Un instant plus tard, Eren gagna les côtés de Sasha. Lui aussi était très ému de me revoir. Il s'excusa au moins une dixième de fois de m'avoir abandonné. Je ne lui en voulais absolument pas. J'étais fautive pour être retournée dans ma tente. Affecté par mon retour, il ne se priva pas de se rapprocher de moi pour m'enlacer. Gênée, j'hésitai d'abord à lui rendre son étreinte. Je sentais de lourds regards posés sur moi, j'étais mal à l'aise. Cependant, je me remémorai tous les mauvais moments que j'avais obligé Eren à traverser. Et puis, il comptait énormément pour moi. Pour cette raison, j'enroulai fortement mes bras autour de lui.

Après ces retrouvailles émouvantes, Hanji se dirigea vers moi. Les yeux mouillés, elle s'excusa de n'être pas venue plus tôt. Elle attrapa ma main, la serrant fortement dans la sienne. J'avais enfin la conviction que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

 **-Rentrons à la maison.**

* * *

Bonsoooir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu (même si je suis cruelle avec notre petite Ren). Je pense que je vais bien me concentrer sur ses sentiments le chapitre prochain. Je vous dis donc à samedi pour de nouvelles révélatiooons ;D


	16. Nouvelle chance

Bonsoooir. Vous avez été plus nombreux à me laisser des commentaires et je vous en remercie. D'ailleurs je voulais répondre à un des guests qui se demandait si Livaï avait déjà dans la tente de Ren pour savoir qu'il manquait des objets. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai mal expliqué dans le chapitre mais chaque tente à son petit kit à ses objets pour survivre. C'est pour cette raison que Livaï a remarqué qu'il manquait des choses justement. Voilà, petit point clarifié. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je pense que vous serez soulagés à la fin de ce chapitre ! :D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 : NOUVELLE CHANCE**

 **-Du moins** , marmonna Hanji, **nous ne rentrons pas réellement.**

Je la fixai pendant un instant, perplexe. Depuis des jours j'attendais de pouvoir retourner au refuge, en sécurité. J'étais soudainement très paniquée à l'idée de découvrir ce que la brune avait en tête. Je me retournai vers Livaï à la recherche de soutien, la rousse était toujours suspendue à son cou. Il était tout aussi perdu que moi face à la phrase de Hanji.

 **-Nous avons décidé d'en profiter pour nous diriger directement vers les murs** , annonça-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes.

 **-Vers les murs ?** répéta un soldat.

Ce soldat faisait partie de la même brigade que moi, il n'était encore qu'une simple recrue quelques jours plus tôt. Beaucoup d'entre nous commencèrent à chuchoter à voix basse. J'avais déjà entendu parler des murs, lorsque j'étais tombée par hasard sur Livaï et Mademoiselle Ralle. Il avait voulu les positionner par rapport à notre ancien campement sur une carte.

 **-Désolée de ne vous en parler que maintenant mais** , continua Hanji en baissant les yeux, **les murs sont les barrières qui nous séparent des survivants de cette île.**

 **-Ce sont des prisonniers ?** demanda Sasha affolée.

 **-Non pas vraiment** , bégaya notre major. **Personne ne sait l'origine de ses murs. Nous savons seulement qu'ils servent à protéger les habitants des titans.**

De nouvelles messe-basses perturbèrent le discours de Hanji. J'étais tout autant étonnée qu'eux. Même en ayant une relation assez proche avec elle et avec Livaï, je ne détenais aucune information sur ces murs. Je me demandais simplement si cette nouvelle opération n'était pas trop dangereuse. Les risques étaient importants. Comment agir si un nouveau massacre avait lieu ? Nous ne pouvions pas nous diviser et nous réunir encore une fois.

 **-Hanji** , l'interpella discrètement Livaï en se rapprochant d'elle, **penses-tu que le timing est bon ? Certains n'ont encore jamais tué de titans de leur vie. Comment feront-ils si ils nous foncent dessus comme la dernière fois ?**

 **-Les soldats d'élites les protégeront** , dit la brune en essayant de le rassurer.

 **-Nous sommes moins nombreux. Je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde. Si tu continues à nous sacrifier ainsi, il n'y aura plus personne pour protéger quiconque.**

Hanji baissa les yeux. Je ressentais toute sa tristesse et son impuissance dans son regard. Son rôle était réellement compliqué à gérer. Une seule mauvaise décision et le lien qui reliait notre âme à notre corps pouvait se briser. Cependant, je savais qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de secourir tout le monde. Elle voulait venir en aide à ses survivants et le plus rapidement possible.

 **-Nous en discuterons plus tard** , répondit le major. **Pour l'instant, installez le campement ! Et veillez à bien respecter les rondes que nous avons mis en place !**

Les soldats s'exécutèrent et installèrent les tentes. À la nuit tombée, ils allumèrent un feu le temps de cuire la nourriture. Quelques titans s'étaient approchés, les soldats compétents s'étaient chargés d'eux. Une fois le repas prêt, les cuisiniers nous appelèrent pour nous servir. Au loin, j'aperçus en tête de file Sasha. Il y avait un grand espace derrière elle, les autres soldats étaient presque apeurés par son comportement. Elle avait tellement faim, de la bave coulait de son menton.

Bol en main, je me dirigeai près d'un des feux à présent éteint. J'y avais remarqué Eren et Sasha. Timidement, je m'installai par terre à côté du garçon. Il était entrain de discuter avec les membres de son escouade. Tandis que je mangeais dans mon coin, je repensai à mes moments avec Livaï. Toutes mes chances s'étaient définitivement envolées. Il m'avait rejeté et de vive voix. J'étais profondément déçue.

Lorsque je tournai discrètement ma tête pour observer Eren, je plongeai mon regard dans ses iris. Je le regardai rire, faire des blagues et taquiner ses coéquipiers. Contrairement à la majorité d'entre nous, il avait le moral. Moi, j'étais épuisée mentalement et physiquement. Je frissonnai légèrement lorsque je ressentis la brise glisser dans mon dos.

 **-Est-ce que tu as froid ?** me demanda gentiment Eren.

Je hochai la tête. Les conditions climatiques avaient incontestablement chuté. Sans rien lui demander, le brun décida de partager sa couverture qui était enroulée autour de lui avec moi. Il déposa la moitié sur mes épaules avant de se rapprocher légèrement. La chaleur de nos corps augmenta, à mon plus grand bien, la température sous cette couverture.

 **-Est-ce que tu es prêt ?** le questionnai-je inquiète.

 **-Bien-sûr !** me sourit-il déterminé. **Je suis pressé de découvrir à quoi ressemblent les murs, pas toi ?**

 **-Si** , répondis-je peu convaincue.

 **-Dis** , enchaîna le brun immédiatement, **tu regrettes d'avoir choisi le bataillon d'exploration ?**

Sa question me laissa muette. Il était vrai que face à ma façon de me comporter, il était possible de croire que je n'avais pas ma place au sein du bataillon d'exploration. Néanmoins, en m'engageant, je ne m'attendais pas à une aventure aussi éternelle. J'avais toujours pensé que malgré la dangerosité de notre environnement, je pourrais tout de même parfois mettre cette aventure en pause, me réunir avec mes amis et m'amuser. J'avais du mal à vivre en permanence dans ce danger. Perdue, je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Eren tout en fixant la fumée devant nous.

 **-Je ne regrette pas d'être venue** , dis-je sincèrement, **j'aurais seulement aimé faire différents choix.**

J'aurais aimé avertir le campement plus tôt que des titans fonçaient droit sur nous. J'aurais aimé ne pas m'éloigner de Eren pour retourner dans ma tente. J'aurais aimé ne jamais avouer mes sentiments à Livaï. J'avais honte de m'être faite rejetée à nouveau. J'aurais du comprendre la leçon, rien que la première fois. Le problème avait toujours été le même, nos âges. Il était évident qu'il avait quelqu'un. Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés pendant lesquels je n'avais pas réussi à tourner la page.

 **-Si tu as besoin de parler** , me chuchota Eren, **tu peux compter sur moi.**

Je relevai lentement la tête pour le regarder. Je pouvais encore mieux admirer ses yeux émeraudes de cette distance. Je repensais immédiatement à son aveu. Plus jeune, il avait eu des sentiments pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que mon cœur se tourne vers quelqu'un d'inaccessible ? Tandis que nous nous observions mutuellement, quelqu'un vint interrompre notre échange.

 **-Ren** , m'appela quelqu'un incertain.

Je sursautai, reconnaissant la voix de Livaï. Sans attendre une réponse de ma part, il me demanda de me lever et de le suivre. Je n'aimais pas vraiment le ton qu'il avait décidé de prendre. J'avais l'impression de me faire gronder. Néanmoins, je m'exécutai tout de même après avoir salué Eren.

Je suivis Livaï pendant quelques minutes. Il ne s'était même pas retourné une seule fois pour me regarder ou me parler. J'aurais dû lui demander la raison de sa venue avant d'accepter de l'écouter. D'un instant à l'autre, il s'arrêta devant une tente. Il m'indiqua d'un signe de tête de rentrer.

 **-Te voilà !** cria joyeusement Hanji.

Elle et Armin étaient réunis à l'intérieur. Ils étaient debout autour d'une table sur laquelle étaient disposés une grande carte et quelques dessins. J'étais très étonnée de retrouver le blond avec elle. J'arquai un sourcil, me retournant vers Livaï pour avoir une quelconque explication. Il évita mon regard, se dirigeant à côté de Hanji.

 **-Vous avez besoin de moi ?** demandai-je à la brune perdue.

 **-Exactement.**

 **-Pour quelles raisons ?**

 **-Tu me fais de plus en plus penser à ton père** , avoua Hanji. **Si tu as les mêmes capacités que lui alors ton aide est très précieuse.**

Je ressentis un léger pincement au cœur en entendant sa première phrase. Hanji mentionna ma facilité à toujours trouver une solution. Elle disait aussi que j'étais très intelligente et que je savais réfléchir et prendre des décisions rapidement quand il le fallait. Je me sentais très touchée par ses compliments. Je n'étais cependant pas vraiment sûre de comprendre le message qu'elle essayait de me faire passer.

 **-Nous avons besoin de toi. Armin m'aide déjà pour organiser l'opération mais j'aimerais aussi entendre tes conseils.**

Je restai bouchée-bée, soudainement très timide de répondre. Qui aurait cru que j'aurais directement un rôle à jouer dans cette opération ? J'avais l'impression d'être importante, comme mon père. Néanmoins, j'avais très peur de faire une erreur. Je ne savais pas si j'étais réellement de taille face à la demande de Hanji. J'essayai de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'étaient que des conseils. Hanji n'allait pas forcément m'écouter.

 **-Très bien** , dis-je déterminée.

 **-Je suis ravie** , me sourit Hanji. **Approche.**

Je me déplaçai pour me mettre à côté de Armin. Face à nous, il y avait plusieurs dessins qui représentaient notre armée. En réalité, c'étaient des schémas de formations possibles. Hanji était perdue, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment organiser ses soldats depuis la réflexion de Livaï.

 **-Je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux nous séparer en plusieurs groupes** , m'expliqua timidement Armin, **plutôt que de rester tous ensemble.**

 **-Je suis d'accord** , ajouta Livaï froidement.

 **-Le problème est que vous condamnez n'importe quel groupe qui sera en contact avec les titans. Même s'ils nous appellent pour demander notre aide, je ne suis pas certaine que nous arriverons à temps.**

Ils avaient tous les deux raison. Il était plus judicieux de ne pas se regrouper pour ne pas attirer les titans. Par contre, si ces monstres rencontraient par hasard un des groupes ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée. Cela serait encore pire si ils se retrouvaient en nombre supérieur par rapport aux soldats. J'essayai de réfléchir, tout en posant le pour et le contre. Il fallait une protection, et pour tout le monde.

 **-Et si nous reformions les escouades ?**

 **-Explique-toi** , m'affirma Hanji intéressée.

 **-Les escouades sont formées par rapport au niveau, n'est-ce pas ? Les soldats d'élite sont avec les soldats d'élite, les autres soldats ensemble et les nouvelles recrues encore ensemble. Et si nous les mélangions pour assurer une certaine protection ?**

 **-Tu veux que je fasse équipe avec des débutants ?** me cracha Livaï.

 **-Si nous mettons au moins un soldat élite dans chaque escouade** , expliquai-je sévèrement en le fixant, **il pourra s'occuper des titans ou au moins gagner du temps en attendant les renforts.**

Livaï ne rétorqua pas, à ma plus grande surprise. Les applaudissements soudains de Hanji brisèrent le silence. Elle cria que mon plan était génial et qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas de m'avoir convié à cette réunion. Je commençai subitement à paniquer. Je ne voulais pas que la vie de milliers de soldats reposent sur mes épaules.

 **-Et toi Armin ?** demandai-je en grimaçant. **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

 **-Je pense qu'il faut trouver une formation qui nous facilitera la transmission d'informations. Le but est d'éviter le plus possible les titans.**

 **-Tu as raison** , dis-je admirative. **Il faudrait trouver un moyen de communiquer entre nous. Est-ce que les talkies-walkies suffisent ?**

 **-Un objet électronique sera toujours une menace** , lança Livaï.

 **-Nous n'avons qu'à utiliser les fumigènes** , proposa Hanji. **Une couleur sera attribuée à chaque type d'information.**

Après quelques échanges, Hanji nous révéla la signification des couleurs. Le rouge voulait dire qu'un titan était repéré, la verte que la zone était sécurisée et le noir qu'un titan révélait d'un danger immédiatement et qu'il était impératif de le tuer. La couleur jaune était la couleur qui montrait le changement de direction et la blanche qu'une escouade était en difficulté. Grâce aux fumigènes, ces informations seront directement transmises aux autres équipes.

 **-Quelle forme de formation devons-nous adopter ?** questionna Armin le major.

 **-Je pense qu'une spirale nous serait avantageux** , expliqua Hanji doigt contre sa lèvre. **Les lignes extérieurs seront chargées de repérer les titans et de transmettre l'information jusqu'aux lignes intérieurs puis au milieu. Je serai au milieu, je me chargerai de diriger la formation lorsqu'il faudra changer de direction.**

 **-Hanji** , l'interpellai-je, **est-ce que tous les soldats d'élite ont le même niveau ?**

 **-Bien-sûr !** répondit-elle immédiatement. **Je les ai moi-même nommé, ils ont un don pour se battre. Certains sont plus forts que d'autres, évidemment..**

 **-Très bien, les plus forts doivent être sur la ligne la plus à l'extérieur de la formation et à des endroits stratégiques. Il faut qu'ils puissent se déplacer auprès des autres escouades en cas de besoin.**

Hanji hocha la tête, visiblement étonnée de me voir aussi sérieuse. Nous continuâmes à discuter de stratégies pendant plusieurs heures. J'étais vraiment très fatiguée mais j'étais contente du résultat auquel nous avions abouti. Tout était prévu, il ne restait plus qu'à former les escouades tout en prenant en compte les pertes récentes. Hanji décida de s'en charger demain, elle était tout aussi épuisée que nous tous.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec les ronflements habituels de Sasha. Un bruit qui m'avait bizarrement énormément manqué. J'avais clairement fait la grasse matinée. Je sortis de la tente, laissant la brune reprendre autant de forces qu'elle le voulait. Je me dirigeai vers les chariots de ravitaillement, affamée. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis le sandwich de Livaï. Au moment de me servir à l'intérieur d'un carton, je tombai nez à nez avec Eren. Je le saluai, joyeuse de le retrouver. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir abandonné aussi brusquement hier soir. Pour cette raison, je m'excusai auprès de lui.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas** , rigola-t-il. **Armin m'a dit que tu t'en étais bien sortie comme conseillère. Peut-être qu'un jour tu deviendras aussi doué que ton père.**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi** , ricanai-je un peu tristement.

Remarquant l'expression de mon visage, il décida de changer immédiatement de sujet. Il me posa quelques questions banales. Il me reparla un peu de notre réunion. Armin lui avait presque tout raconté. Il n'avait pas manqué d'aussi lui répéter que j'avais réussi à tenir tête à Livaï.

 **-Hanji va refaire les escouades alors ?** demanda Eren. **Avec un peu de chance, nous serons ensemble.**

En guise de réponse, je lui souris. J'étais vraiment très nerveuse à l'idée de cette nouvelle opération, encore plus maintenant que j'avais aidé Hanji à la mettre au point. Je m'installai dans un endroit calme, sous un arbre, avec Eren. Tandis que je mangeais, il continua notre conversation. Il était facile de voir qu'il m'appréciait énormément et qu'il aimait ma compagnie. Ce sentiment était partagé. Une fois mon repas terminé, je m'excusai auprès de lui puis décidai de rejoindre la tente de notre major.

Hanji avait décidé de commencer, depuis très tôt ce matin, à composer les nouvelles escouades. J'étais repassée près du chariot de ravitaillement pour lui prendre quelque chose à manger. J'étais certaine qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de le faire. En entrant dans la tente, je l'aperçus assise à une table entrain de marquer des noms sur un papier. Elle me salua gaiement, très reconnaissante de ce que je lui avais apporté. Je venais voir comment elle se sentait mais j'étais aussi venue car j'étais curieuse. Innocemment, je demandai à Hanji si elle m'avait déjà placé dans une escouade.

 **-Je ne suis pas tombée sur toi pour l'instant** , m'expliqua la brune en mâchouillant, **regarde si Livaï ne l'a pas déjà fait.**

Elle me pointa le bureau au fond de la tente. Beaucoup de feuilles étaient empilées les unes sur les autres. Livaï l'avait apparemment aidé toute la matinée. Délicatement, je retirai chacune des feuilles sur lesquelles je n'étais pas mentionnée. Quelques minutes plus tard, je remarquai mon nom. Je longeai doucement avec mon doigt la ligne qui indiquait ceux de mes autres coéquipiers. J'avais dû relire plusieurs fois pour être sûre de ne pas me tromper. Livaï m'avait placé dans sa propre escouade.

 **-Alors ?** demanda Hanji intéressée.

 **-Je suis avec lui.**

 **-Pas étonnant !** s'exclama-t-elle en s'esclaffant.

 **-Je ne veux pas être dans la même escouade que lui.**

Ma réponse choqua Hanji, elle arrêta subitement de rire. J'étais très sérieuse, je ne voulais pas être lui. Comment l'oublier si j'étais en permanence à ses côtés ? De plus, Petra était avec nous. Je ne voulais pas souffrir et je n'allais pas m'amuser à les regarder pendant que moi j'étais malheurese. Toujours surprise, la brune m'indiqua que si je voulais changer je n'avais qu'à lui en parler directement. Je hochai la tête, demandant à Hanji si elle avait besoin de mon aide pour autre chose. Après m'avoir répondu négativement, je quittai la tente.

Je passai le reste de la journée à le chercher dans tout le campement, en vain. Moi qui n'avait d'habitude jamais de mal à le trouver, il avait littéralement disparu. Cependant, je ne comptais pas abandonner l'affaire, pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je voulais. Par chance, un soldat m'affirma qu'il avait vu le capitaine se diriger avec son cheval dans cette direction. Sa description était plus que vague mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de la suivre. Je décidai tout de même de retourner dans la tente d'Hanji et de la prévenir avant de partir.

Le soleil était déjà entrain de se coucher. L'après-midi s'était écoulée. Après de longues minutes à cheval, je remarquai au loin plusieurs arbres plantés au même endroit. En dessous d'eux, une tente était installée. C'était certainement la sienne. D'ici, je ne voyais presque plus le campement. D'un instant à l'autre, j'aperçus Livaï assis derrière l'un des arbres. Il était entrain de nettoyer son équipement tridimensionnel. Descendant de mon cheval, je me rapprochai de lui doucement. Il leva la tête au-dessus de son épaule, arquant un sourcil en remarquant ma présence. Lorsque je lui demandai ce qu'il faisait aussi éloigné du campement, il me rétorqua qu'il voulait être seul pour mieux se concentrer sur l'opération de demain.

 **-C'est tout ce que tu me voulais ?** soupira-t-il déjà lassé.

 **-Non** , bégayai-je en cherchant mes mots. **J'ai une requête à vous faire.**

 **-Qui est ?** demanda-t-il en continuant à nettoyer ses lames.

 **-Je veux changer d'escouade.**

Il arrêta soudainement de frotter. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Cette phrase m'écorchait la bouche. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais mais plutôt ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Il tourna sa tête, me fixant un instant. Lorsqu'il me demanda pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me convenait pas, je lui posai une question à mon tour. Pourquoi avait-il choisi de me mettre avec lui ? Sans surprise, il arrêta de me fixer puis continua à s'occuper de son équipement comme si de rien n'était. La colère commençait doucement à monter. Il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Il décidait quand parler, quand répondre et cela n'allait jamais autre part que dans son sens.

 **-Inutile de faire l'ignorant** , m'énervai-je subitement. **Je vous trouve très sincèrement égoïste. Me garder près de vous, c'est me faire espérer ! Je ne vais certainement pas rester avec vous après tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne me laisserai plus faire alors maintenant je veux changer de..**

 **-Je ne suis plus avec Petra.**

Sa réponse me coupa la parole. Je restai muette, la bouche entrouverte. Je ne savais absolument plus quoi répliquer. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cette révélation. Mes nerfs se relâchèrent au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Mon cœur battait fort et rapidement, j'aurais presque pu sauter de joie. Est-ce que je pouvais réellement lui faire confiance ? Livaï ne m'avait jamais menti à ce sujet, il avait toujours été honnête envers moi et envers lui-même.

 **-Vraiment ?** bégayai-je. **Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ?**

 **-Je crains que ça ne soit pas tes affaires** , me répliqua-t-il sèchement. **Tu veux toujours changer d'escouade ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils, forcée de constater que j'étais prise au piège. J'avais du mal à me remettre de cette nouvelle. Est-ce qu'il avait pris cette décision pour moi ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, une chaleur insoutenable s'empara de mes joues. J'étais à présent encore plus gênée qu'avant. Bien évidemment que je ne voulais plus changer d'escouade. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas rester plantée au beau milieu de ces arbres. Je devais me retirer, je me sentais beaucoup trop embarrassée. Lorsque je me retournai pour faire demi-tour, Livaï prononça une phrase qui me gela littéralement sur place.

 **-Tu t'en vas déjà ?**

Je ne voulais pas me faire des idées mais il venait clairement de m'inviter à rester. Maladroitement, je plaçai mes pieds l'un devant l'autre pour me rapprocher de lui. Je m'installai timidement à côté de lui. Mon épaule toucha la sienne. J'étais entrain de perdre tous mes moyens. Cette proximité me rappelait tous les moments pendant lesquels j'avais été proche de lui.

 **-Je suis vraiment sceptique** , m'avoua-t-il, **par rapport à demain.**

 **-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-J'ai le sentiment que ça va se transformer en vrai bain de sang. Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir quitter mon escouade pour en aider une autre. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger.**

 **-Je peux me protéger toute seule** , rétorquai-je sur le ton de l'humour.

 **-Rappelle-moi combien de titans tu as à ton actif ?** me piqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je lâchai un rictus. Je ne réalisais toujours pas la douceur de ses mots. Je n'avais tellement pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler ainsi que j'avais tout simplement l'impression d'imaginer ses paroles. Le paysage était magnifique, l'ambiance paisible. J'étais seule avec lui, personne ne pouvait nous déranger. J'avais une nouvelle fois envie de tenter quelque chose. Seulement il se leva, prétendant qu'il devait se reposer pour être en forme. Je me levai à mon tour, restant figée derrière lui. J'avais peur de découvrir qu'avec ou sans quelqu'un, je n'avais aucune chance.

 **-Est-ce que je vais me faire avoir une troisième fois ?** demandai-je timidement.

Il resta un instant dos à moi avant de me faire face. Lentement, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers lui. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, une sensation que je ne pourrais jamais oublié de ma vie. Il encadra mon visage avec ses mains, prolongeant le doux baiser que j'avais entamé. Mes doigts plongèrent dans sa nuque, il en frissonna. Je me collai encore plus à lui, pressée de le sentir contre moi. J'étais entrain de perdre toute contenance. Nos respirations étaient audibles et notre baiser se transforma en un baiser encore plus fougueux. Aucun de nous deux ne pouvait nier ce qui était entrain de se passer. Nous obéissions clairement à ce que nos cœurs nous dictaient de faire depuis un moment.

Après de longues secondes, Livaï se recula pour reprendre son souffle. Il posa son front contre le mien avant de me prendre dans ses bras. J'étais sur un petit nuage, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Dans mon oreille, il me chuchota que je devais rentrer pour me concentrer sur la journée de demain. Sans surprise, je n'avais pas envie de partir.

 **-Ça vous dérange si je reste ?** le questionnai-je en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Il se retourna un instant vers le campement. Il devait certainement imaginer les conséquences si quelqu'un nous surprenait. Néanmoins, il accepta puis hocha la tête. Je le suivis jusqu'à sa tente avant d'y entrer. Il m'installa une deuxième couverture et un coussin juste à côté du sien. Silencieusement, il se coucha sur sa couverture. Il tapota plusieurs fois avec sa main contre le sol pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. Lorsque je me plaçai à côté de lui, je l'embrassai à nouveau. J'avais encore du mal à y croire.

 **-Évite de me vouvoyer à l'avenir** , me lança-t-il d'un léger sourire.

Je hochai vivement la tête avant de la poser contre son torse. Je restais malgré tout hésitante à chacun de mes gestes. J'avais peur de faire quelque chose de déplacer. Cependant, je ne ressentais aucune froideur de sa part. Il arrivait à me mettre à l'aise. Je fermai les yeux, consciente que cela était et sera ma seule nuit avec lui avant un long moment. Demain était un jour important, un jour qui pouvait tout faire basculer.


End file.
